Estigmas del pasado
by AsUmI
Summary: 13 Up!...Aoshi y Saito finalmente empiezan una batalla pero al final....¿Tokio y Megumi están en peligro?..DeJeN sUs ReVIeWs!
1. PROLOGO

PROLOGO  
  
Amanecía en Tokyo, la brisa de la mañana podía sentirse a flor de piel, el viento soplaba lentamente y podían escucharse algunos pájaros cantando, claro, a menos que alguien estuviera discutiendo....  
  
-He dicho que no irás al akabeko -Pero tengo que ir, Tsubame me pidió ayuda -Estás muy atrasado en tus clases Yahiko -No exageres busu, además debes recordar que perdí una semana de clases porque tu te enfermaste -Pero eso no fue mi culpa -Si lo fue, te enfermaste a propósito -No es cierto -Si es -No discutiré por eso -Esta bien, entonces nos vemos más tarde -Que no vas a ir a ningún lado -¡Busu!  
  
Kenshin dejó la comida que estaba preparando por unos gritos que logró escuchar, al parecer Yahiko y Kaoru estaban discutiendo nuevamente...  
  
-Ohayo -Ohayo Kenshin-la joven kendoka dejó de discutir con su pequeño discípulo al parecer habían despertado a Kenshin-¿te despertamos? -Iie, ya estaba despierto -Kenshin dile a la busu que me deje ir al akabeko -¿nani? -Es que ella no quiere que vaya a ayudar a Tsubame -Kenshin no lo escuches-Kaoru tan sólo jalo las orejas de Yahiko-si me disculpas tengo una clase que impartir -Tengan cuidado, no se lastimen porfavor -Si Kenshin  
  
Unos golpes pudieron escucharse en la puerta del dojo, Kenshin se dirigió a abrir, pero su sorpresa fue que no encontró a nadie, excepto a una paloma con un mensaje en el pico...."los onnis tienen problemas" pensó Kenshin antes de tomar el papel y dirigirse a leerlo...  
  
"Himura-san:  
  
Le envió esta carta porque es urgente que venga a Kyoto, ¡han secuestrado a nuestra Misao-chan! Saito-san esta buscándola pero no encuentra ninguna huella, es como si la tierra se la hubiese tragado, nadie vio ni escucho nada ,nadie excepto Aoshi... Por su parte, el no ha hablado ni ha comido ni salido de su habitación desde que eso sucedió, la verdad lo único que dijo fue:"gomen nassai Okina- san, fue mi culpa, no pude protegerla bien", y después se desplomo en el piso. Él tenía muchas heridas en ese momento, heridas de ninja para ser exacto.  
  
No tenemos ni idea de donde pueda estar, pues solo conocemos un grupo de ninjas que quisieran hacernos daño, los sanada, pero para sorpresa de minna nos están ayudando a buscarla.  
  
Onegai traiga a Megumi-dono con usted, ella es una gran doctora y sabrá que hacer con Aoshi.  
  
No tarde en venir, trate de hacerlo en cuanto le llegue la carta, para que le sea más fácil llegar vaya a la estación de trenes y busque al maquinista de nombre Satoshi Okasaki, dígale que Okina lo envió y él lo traerá sin problemas. Como ya le mencione es urgente que venga, algo malo podría suceder con nuestra Misao-chan.  
Okina  
  
PD:Si lo desea traiga con usted a Kaoru-dono y Sanosuke-san, ellos también pueden ser de mucha ayuda."  
  
Kenshin guardó la carta y se dirigió corriendo hasta donde se encontraban Kaoru y Yahiko...  
  
-¿Kenshin sucede algo malo? -Hai Kaoru-dono -¿Qué? -Hay problemas en Kyoto.......  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Notas de la autora:  
  
El prólogo esta un poco corto pero es porque no puedo agregar nada mas o el fic dejaria de ser interesante, además este es mi primer fanfiction de rurouni kenshin y el primero que publico aquí en fanfiction.net, asi que espero lo disfruten y me dejen reviews.....  
  
Matta ne minna.. 


	2. El principio de un gran misterio¿Misao d...

CAPITULO 1 "EL PRINCIPIO DE UN GRAN MISTERIO...¿MISAO DONDE ESTAS?"  
Unos ruidos se escucharon afuera del Aoiya, al parecer dos carruajes, Okon corrió a recibir a las personas que allí venían, Okina fue tras ella, esas personas debían ser Himura y compañía que venían a ayudarles a encontrar a Misao-chan.  
  
-¡Himura-san!-gritó Okon-¿por qué tardó tanto en venir?  
  
-Gomen nassaii Okon-dono, lo que sucede esque recibimos la carta hace poco- mientras Kenshin le contestaba a Okon ayudaba a Kaoru a bajar del carruaje- ¿ya saben algo?  
  
-No aún nada  
  
-¿y qué hay de Shinomori?-Sanosuke,quien venía en el otro carruaje se unió a la conversación  
  
-Aún no ha hablado ni ha comido nada  
  
-Konichiwa minna- Okina logró por fin llegar afuera, sin duda tenía una cara de preocupación muy notable  
  
-konichiwa Okina-san-contestaron Kaoru ,Megumi y Yahico(quien hizo berrinche para poder ir)  
  
-pero pasen, pasen, adentro hablaremos con más calma  
  
-Hai-contestaron todos al unísono  
  
Ya habían pasado varias horas desde que el Kenshin-gumi había llegado al Aoiya, mientras que Kaoru, Kenshin, Yahico ySanosuke hablaban con Okina y los demás, Megumi revisaba a Aoshi, quien no daba muestras de estar vivo, mas sin embargo lo estaba. Okina se encontraba contando todo a sus invitados, bueno, lo poco que sabia, hasta que Megumi interrumpió en la sala...  
  
-¿Cómo esta Aoshi-sama?-preguntó Omasu  
  
-Mal-respondió Megumi con un tono de preocupación- no habló para nada, no respondió mis preguntas de rutina ni nada de lo que le dije, y note que en su espalda hay una cicatriz con una forma muy extraña, ¿alguno de ustedes sabe que es?  
  
-Sí Megumi-dono-respondió Okina-esa cicatriz es una seña particular que todos los Onniwabanshu tenemos, es como una marca  
  
-¿De los onnis?, pues me parece que la mire antes, pero bueno ese no es el punto.Tal vez aún tenga heridas internas pero lo dudo mucho, parece estar recuperado por completo.  
  
-¿Podría yo hablar con él?-Kenshin se levanto y dirigió su mirada a Okina  
  
-no lo sé Himura, ¿usted cree que sea bueno Megumi-dono?  
  
-Hai Okina-san, tal vez a Ken-san si le responda  
  
-Muy bien-Kenshin se dirigió a la puerta-entonces en un momento regreso  
  
Kenshin abrió lentamente la puerta del cuarto de Aoshi, lo miro sentado junto a la pared, el no se estaba moviendo, la verdad pudo notar que estaba vivo por el sonido de su respiración, y entonces comenzó a hablar...  
  
-¿Aoshi-san?¿puedo pasar?  
  
No obtuvo respuesta,más sin embargo entró  
  
-Okina-san me contó lo sucedido, ¿se encuentra usted bien?  
  
Silencio y nada más, Kenshi notó entonces algo, Aoshi en sus manos tenía una kunai...una kunai de Misao...  
  
-¿Esa kunai es de Misao-dono ne?  
  
Esta vez Aoshi dirigió su mirada a Kenshi, lentamente se levantó y depositó la kunai en una caja de madera, después como si hubiera sido un milagro contesto..  
  
-Iie Himura-san, esta kunai no es de Misao  
  
-¿podría saber de quien es?-Kenshin notó como Aoshi bajaba su cabeza lentamente  
  
-Era de Makimachi Misato  
  
-¿La okasaan de Misao-dono?  
  
-Hai  
  
-puedo saber porque la tenia en sus manos?  
  
-Porque es la única kunai que traía Misao que logré encontrar  
  
-¿Oroo?, pensé que dijo que era de la madre de Misao-dono  
  
-Hai Himura, pero Misao siempre la usa, ella suele decir que es su kunai de la suerte.  
  
-¿y porque dice que fue la única que logro encontrar?  
  
-porque las demás se cayeron al arroyo  
  
-¿Se cayeron?  
  
-Hai, se cayeron cuando Misao las lanzó a esos sujetos  
  
-Aoshi-san, perdone mi imprudencia pero,¿usted sabe quienes eran esos tipos?  
  
-Iie, ellos estaba cubiertos completamente, sólo miré que uno de ellos tenia una marca en su brazo derecho  
  
-¿dijo usted una marca?  
  
-Hai  
  
-¿podría decirme qué fue lo qué sucedió?  
  
-Himura, ¿viniste sólo a eso?  
  
-¿nani?  
  
-Que si viniste solo a hacer que yo te dijera que es lo que sucedió  
  
-Se equivoca Aoshi-san, bien porque Misao-dono es mi amiga y de verdad deseo que ella aparezca pronto, ¿usted no?  
  
-Claro que sí Himura, no seas idiota  
  
-Gomen, no pensé que fuera a molestarse  
  
-No me molesté, tan sólo...¿sabes Himura? No he contado nada porque sabia que esa seria la única forma en que lograría que Okina mandara por ti y tus amigos  
  
-¿Nani?!!-Kenshi abrió sus ojos de par en par, ¿qué demonios estaba pensando Aoshi?  
  
-Lo que escuchaste, si decía algo Okina saldría con su tontería de que son nuestros asuntos, y además, apuesto a que la doctora no hubiera querido venir si no le hubieran dicho que alguien enfermo necesitaba de su ayuda.  
  
-¿Megumi-dono? Pues la verdad creo que en eso tiene razón  
  
-Lo vez Himura, tenía toda la razón en pensar eso-Aoshi se dirigió a la puerta y después miró a Kenshin-Creo que ya es tiempo de que le cuente a Okina lo que sucedió  
  
-Sólo una pregunta más Aoshi-san...¿porqué quería que Megumi-dono viniese?  
  
-Porque uno de los sujetos la menciono.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------  
  
Una puerta se abrió lentamente, por ella entro una mujer alta, de cabellos rojos como el fuego y ojos tan azules como el mar. Su caminar se detuvo cuando se paro frente a un hombre alto de cabellos negros azulados, y con unos ojos azul muy profundo, el hombre le susurró algo al oído y ella enseguida dejo la habitación para dirigirse a una especie de salón, donde había alrededor de 8 personas más, todas vestidas del mismo color que ella, azul oscuro.  
  
-Hiroshida-sama dice que en estos momentos va a descansar-la mujer dirigió entonces sus palabras a otra chica que allí estaba- y desea que seas tu Katsumi, quien cuides de la chica.  
  
-Misao, el nombre de la chica es Misao- Katsumi se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió a la puerta- con gusto lo haré si mi señor lo quiere así, y creo que debo ir desde este momento a cuidar de ella, compermiso.  
  
-Pasa- la mujer de cabellos rojos continuo hablando- bueno, continuando con nuestra reunión, los sanada están ayudando a los onniwabanshu en la búsqueda de la chica.  
  
-Vaya, quien se iba a imaginar tal cosa- un joven de cabellos largos y castaños tomó la palabra- y yo que pensaba que los sanada y los onni se odiaban.  
  
-Pues ya vez Kouji-san-Yukime Nueno se paró en ese instante, chica de complexión mediana, cabellos largos y azul cielo, de ojos cafés con gris alrededor y piel blanca, la más pequeña de los que estaban reunidos en la sala- además ni esos dos grupos de ninjas podrás con nosotros,¿ o no lo crees así?  
  
-Podrían dejarme terminar esta vez-la mujer pelirroja estaba furiosa, su mirada mataba a la pobre Yukime y a Kouji, quienes asintieron y rieron un poco por la expresión de la mujer- muy bien, Minami-san esta practicando y desea que la acompañes Kaito.  
  
-Hai-Un chico muy parecido a Katsumi, de estatura alta, cabellos cortos y castaños rojos con los ojos completamente oscuros y con una mirada muy penetrante- voy enseguida, ya sabes como se pone Minami-chan si no entrena conmigo  
  
-Anda ve-la pelirroja le abrió la puerta y la cerró en cuanto Kaito salió  
  
-¿ya nos vas a contar bien todo?-Esta vez una mujer de cabellos cortos y claros y con unos broches de oro habló-digo, ¿porqué hay algo que ellos no debían escuchar ne?  
  
-Iie Nabiki, tan sólo que Hiroshida-sama ya había hablado con ellos dos, ya sabes, por lo qué sucedió cuando trajeron a la chica.  
  
-Kyouko-dono, perdone que le diga esto pero...¡Kuso,¿qué no piensa decirnos que le dijo Hiroshida-sama?!-Un hombre de cabellos grises al igual que sus ojos habló esta vez, tan sólo miró a la pelirroja quien se encogió de hombros con este comentario  
  
-Hai Takeru-san, a eso iba  
  
-Vaya Takeru, hasta que lograste que el demonio se tranquilizara- Un hombre se levantó en ese momento, Hiroshi Shigatsu, el hombre de cabellos rubios y ojos verdes sonrió, sabía lo que vendría a a continuación  
  
-No me llames demonio Hiroshi-Kyouko pareció más molesta que nunca-Y ahora me dispongo a continuar, Hiroshida-sama me dijo que estamos listos para comenzar el plan, tan sólo es cuestión de que la chica despierte y listo  
  
-Pues que bien, porque me muero de ganas de atacarlos a cada uno de ellos- Kouji frotó sus manos y continuo hablando- además que tendremos que atacar también a los sanada y eso es más diversión  
  
-Kouji-san, no tan sólo es diversión, y lo sabes- Una chica de cabellos sujetados en una coleta y ojos ámbar habló- es por nosotros y por desaparecerlos a todos ellos de la faz del planeta  
  
-Pero yo también creo que será divertido desaparecerlos de la faz del planeta-Yukime estaba sujeta del brazo de Kouji, sabía que tal vez Kyouko- sama la regañaría pero continuaría hablando- tal vez para ti no sea diversión Yuriko-san, pero es porque tu te tomas todo muy apecho.  
  
-¡¿quieres callarte mocosa?!-Yuriko la miró de una manera muy molesta, sus ojos amarillos ámbar se posaron en la chica-No debes de ser grosera con la mejor amiga de la hija del jefe  
  
-¡Basta las dos!-Kyouko se dirigió a las chicas, quienes sabían que debían disculparse, ya que su guardián estaba totalmente molesta  
  
-Gomen nassaii Kyouko-sama-dijeron las dos chicas mientras se encogían de hombros.  
  
-Muy bien, Yuriko y Hiroshi vayan con Katsumi  
  
-Hai-los dos salieron del salón despacio y en silencio, habían notado el enfado en la voz de Kyouko  
  
-Yukime, Kouji y Nabiki vayan donde Minami y asegúrense de que no lastime a Kaito  
  
-Hai-Esta vez los tres salieron hablando, al parecer Kouji y Nabiki trataban de que Yukime sonriera  
  
-Takeru-san, acompáñeme onegai al centro  
  
-¿para qué?  
  
-Voy a traer armamento y necesito de la ayuda de un experto en armas  
  
-Hai, pero no iremos al centro, iremos donde un amigo mío que construye armamentos ninjas  
  
-Como diga  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------  
  
Todos en la sala quedaron en silencio cuando vieron que Aoshi entró en ella seguido por Kenshin, lentamente el se sentó frente a todos y se dirigió a Okina.  
  
-Te contaré lo que sucedió  
  
Un silencio mayor reino en el lugar.  
  
-Muy bien Aoshi, cuéntame que sucedió  
  
Aoshi bajó su cabeza y se dispuso a hablar.  
  
-Misao fue a llevarme el té al templo, y....  
  
********************FLASHBACK********************  
  
-Aoshi-sama??, esta usted aquí??-Misao entró lentamente al templo y logró mirar a Aoshi allí, sentado como siempre en el templo, pero notó algo diferente, el no estaba meditando, tan sólo estaba sentado observando- ¿Aoshi-sama le sucede algo?  
  
-Iie Misao, todo esta bien  
  
-Aquí esta su té  
  
-Arigato  
  
-En el camino me encontré con una chica sabe, se veía totalmente furiosa y creo que iba hablando sola  
  
-Creo que sé de quien hablas  
  
-¿en serio?  
  
-Hai, ella es Minako Hirata, es la hija de un amigo de Okina  
  
-¿y puedo saber que hacía ella aquí?  
  
-Vino a traerme unas galletas  
  
-¡¿Nani?!  
  
-Misao te pasa algo?  
  
-Iie,¿dónde están las galletas?  
  
-Me las comí hace rato, mientras hablábamos  
  
-Ahhh, ya veo-Misao cambio drásticamente su tono de voz, y se notaba en sus ojos toda su furia-¿así que ella y usted hablaron?  
  
-Hai, me hizo unas preguntas y luego comenzamos a hablar de una fiesta a la que fuimos.  
  
-¡¿usted fue a una fiesta con ella?!  
  
-Mas bien fui con Okina, pero la conoci alli y pues conversamos  
  
-Ya veo-Misao tan solo fruncio el ceño  
  
-Misao ¿estás segura de qué no te pasa nada?  
  
-¡Claro que estoy segura de que no me pasa nada!-Misao estaba tan molesta que casi echaba humo-aquí esta su té, que lo disfrute mucho así como disfruto su magnifica platica y sus deliciosas galletas!  
  
-¿Misao que te sucede?  
  
-¡Nada!  
Misao salió del templo corriendo, y detrás de ella Aoshi también corrió, Misao estaba llorando y llorando, Aoshi pudo notar eso y con un movimiento de kempo pudo detenerla  
  
-Misao ¿qué te sucede?-Aoshi la sujeto por ambos brazos  
  
-Nada-Misao bajo su cabeza para que Aoshi no notara sus lágrimas-suélteme, debo regresar al Aoiya  
  
-No te soltaré hasta que me digas que sucede  
  
-¿quiere qué se lo diga?, pues se lo diré-Misao comenzó a llorar y tambien se alteró tanto que comenzó a gritar las cosas tambien-¡Usted regreso hace un año y yo casi nunca puedo hacer que me hablé, le traigo su maldito té todos los malditos días y no consigo nada mas que un arigato mas seco que un pan!¡Me desvivo para que me hable y nunca lo hace, y resulta que esta ahou de la hija del amigo de Okina ha logrado hablar con usted ahora y en esas tales fiestas!¡¿no le resulta injusto?!¡pues a mi sí!  
  
-Misao tranquilízate por favor  
  
-No quiero!¡déjeme en paz!  
  
Misao logró safarse de los brazos de Aoshi y corrió, pero de repente escucho unos ruidos y se detuvo...  
  
-¿quién esta allí?  
  
-¿quieres saber?-Una silueta se posó frente a Misao, una persona totalmente cubierta, tan sólo se veían sus ojos de color gris  
  
-Déjeme pasar  
  
-Iie pequeña, no pasaras  
Misao sacó sus kunais y con un movimiento rápido logró darle al sujeto, quién la atacó con una espada, una voz se escucho, era Aoshi  
  
-Déjala tranquila  
  
-Pero que tenemos aquí-el hombre hizo una especie de señal-creo que habrá mucha diversión  
  
Aoshi sacó sus kodachis,y a su alrededor salieron mas siluetas, eran como 10 personas, "serán fáciles de vencer", pensó, pero un grito lo sacó de sus pensamientos, era Misao que forcejeaba con un tipo que estaba tratando de darle en la nuca.  
  
Aoshi sintió como una espada se atravesaba en su hombro y pudo observar unos ojos totalmente azules que lo miraban, el sintió haberlos visto antes, y notó algo más, un ataque de kunais iba directo a él.Fácilmente las esquivo, y pudo golpear a uno de ellos con sus kodachis, mientras peleaba con otro notó que tan sólo uno estaba atacando a Misao y ante este descuido sintió cómo tres espadas pasaban por su espalda, no atravesándola, sino cortándola lentamente. Cayo al suelo y se levantó nuevamente, se acercó a dónde estaba Misao y pudo darle una de sus kodachis para que ella la usara, de repente escuchó una voz muy conocida a sus oídos, la voz de una mujer...  
-Date por vencido Shinomori, será mejor que nos entregues a la chica-la mujer tenía los ojos oscuros, totalmente oscuros, y tenía una voz muy dulce, pero a la vez temible- Quitate de nuestro camino y no morirás  
  
La mujer lanzó un ataque a Aoshi, quien con mucho trabajo lo esquivo, notó algo muy raro en ella, ella tomó algo parecido a una kodachi y comenzó a girarla, en un segundo la mujer estaba atacándole y logró tumbarlo, Aoshi notó que uno de los hombres golpeó a Misao en la nuca, ella se desmayó y ellos la sujetaron en sus brazos, tan sólo tiraron la última de la kunais que Misao traía en sus manos, Aoshi notó que la mujer trataba de irse, pero con un movimiento de kempo rápido el pudo romper parte de la manga de la mujer y notó que ella tenía una marca en su brazo derecho...esa mujer tenía la marca de los Onniwabanshu, el cayó al suelo y pudo escuchar algo que la mujer le dijo a sus compañeros...  
-Espero que no hayan lastimado a la chica, tan sólo debemos llevarla con él jefe, eso es todo.  
  
-Tu cicatriz esta sangrando, esa doctora Megumi no hizo un buen trabajo  
  
-Cállate y vamonos antes de que la chica despierte  
En ese momento ellos se fueron y Aoshi se paró y juntó del suelo la kunai de Misao, notó que alrededor de la kunai había sangre y decidió que debía llegar rápido al Aoiya, estos tipos tramaban algo y el necesitaba descubrirlo.  
*******************FIN DEL FLASHBACK*******************  
  
-Y eso fue lo que sucedió-Aoshi bajó su cabeza lentamente  
  
-Muchacho, debiste decirlo antes, ¿qué tal si le sucede algo a Misao?  
  
-No lo creo Okina, ellos no la lastimaron, tan sólo se la llevaron  
  
-Disculpa que los interrumpa-Megumi se habló un poco preocupada-¿dijiste que ellos dijeron mí nombre?  
  
-Hai, al parecer la chica de ojos oscuros fue curada de su marca alguna vez por ti  
  
-¿esa marca es igual a la tuya?  
  
-Hai  
  
-Creo haberla visto antes, pero no lo recuerdo  
  
-Creo que es completamente imposible que los encontremos con sólo esas pistas-Kaoru parecía decepcionada  
  
-Tranquila Kaoru-dono-Kenshin puso su mano sobre el hombro de Kaoru- podremos encontrarla pronto, ya lo veras  
  
-Tan sólo espero que no lastimen a la comadreja-Sanusuke quien había permanecido junto a la puerta todo el tiempo se incorporó a la conversación- porque si le hacen daño, yo mismo me encargaré de darles su merecido.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------  
  
Misao abrió sus ojos lentamente, se encontraba en una habitación enorme, se encontraba en una cama y no en un futon, junto a ella estaban dos mujeres y un hombre, y una de ellas le habló.  
  
-Vaya, hasta que despiertas  
  
-¿quién es...quien es usted?  
  
-Mi nombre es Katsumi Hayashibara y ellos son Hiroshi Shigatsu y Yuriko Tetsuna  
  
-¿Dónde estoy?  
  
-Estás en nuestra base de operaciones  
  
-Se qué le parecerá tonta la pregunta pero....¿quién soy?  
  
-Vaya, así que perdiste la memoria-yuriko se levanto de donde estaba y se dirigió a la puerta-voy a avisarle a Kyouko-sama y a Yammato-sama que la chica despertó  
  
-Muy bien-Hiroshi tomo un poco de agua antes de continuar-no te tardes  
  
-Tu nombre es Misao, y eres la hija del jefe-Katsumi sonrió con el último comentario y miró a Hiroshi, el plan estaba comenzando perfectamente...  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Notas de la autora:  
  
¿Qué tal?....Tal vez esta medio enredoso pero ya lo dije, con los siguientes capitulos se irán aclarando las cosas....  
  
Espero que este capitulo haya sido de su agrado, esperen los siguientes capitulos y no se olviden de dejar reviews.......  
  
Matta ne mina.... 


	3. Confusiones de identidad

Notas iniciales de la autora:

Este capitulo esta un poco sacado de tiro, pero de aquí parte lo bueno.....sin mas que agregas, aquí esta el capitulo...

                        CAPITULO 2

**                 "CONFUSIONES DE IDENTIDAD"******

La puerta de la habitación se abrió lentamente, Yuriko entró seguida de Kyouko, quien venía contándole algo divertido al parecer, ya que Yuriko estaba riendo. Cerraron la puerta y se acercaron a Misao, quien estaba sentada escuchando como Katsumi le contaba una receta de pastel de arroz con soya.

-Ohayo Misao-chan

-Ohayo, ¿usted es Kyouko-san?

-Hai- Kyouko se sentó junto a Misao y continuo hablándole- ¿Estás mejor Misao?

-Un poco- Misao la observó detenidamente, Kyouko era una mujer muy bonita, no pasaba de los 40 y tenía una manera muy peculiar de vestir, ya que de las tres mujeres que estaban a su alrededor era la única que usaba un vestido de cortesana en vez de un kimono tradicional- Usted responderá a mis preguntas supongo

-Claro que sí- Kyouko volteo su mirada hacia sus compañeros- Katsumi, Yuriko, Hiroshi, déjenos solas.

-Hai

En cuanto ellos salieron Misao se levantó y se sentó junto a una ventana, desde allí podía ver un enorme jardín, lleno de árboles, flores y en el centro una fuente enorme.

-¿Cuántos años tengo?

-Tienes 17 años Misao, recién los cumpliste

-Vaya- Misao fijo su mirada de nuevo en Kyouko, la mujer no parecía desagradable- ¿Esta es mi habitación?

-Hai Misao, y ese cuarto que esta junto es tu armario, allí esta tu ropa y tu armamento

-¿Armamento?- Misao se dirigió a la puerta de su armario, que estaba junto a la ventana y la abrió- ¿porqué tengo armamento?

-Porque somos ninjas Misao

-¿ninjas?

-Así es

-¿y porqué llevas esas ropas Kyouko-san?

-Por que unas geishas me las regalaron, además, prefiero ser elegante que usar un kimono

-¿y porqué Katsumi y Yuriko los usan?

-Las dos los están usando este día porque sus ropas están mojadas y no tenían otra cosa que ponerse, pero usualmente sólo Katsumi usa kimonos

-¿hay más personas que debo conocer?

-Hai

-¿son muchas?

-Iie, son un pequeño grupo de personas

-¿puedes nombrarme a los más importantes?

-Claro que sí pequeña. Los más importantes del grupo Tsukino son diez personas sin contar al jefe y si contarte a ti querida: Hiroshi Shigatsu, "espada lunar"; Nabiki Okata, "luna dorada"; Yuriko Tetsuna, "espada tricuchilla"; Kouji Orimoto, "águila doble"; Yukime Nueno, "la ninfa salvaje"; Katsumi Hayashibara, "kodachi espiral"; Kaito Hayashibara, "kodachi de bestia"; Minami Hiroshida, "princesa de la espada lunar asesina"; Takeru Ike, "hijo del dragón lunar"; y por supuesto yo, Kyouko Ikari, "demonio de luna".

-¿cuándo podré conocer a los que faltan?

-Pues creo que esta tarde habrá una reunión y allí podrás...

La puerta se abrió lentamente, un hombre alto de cabellos negros azulados y ojos azul oscuro entró, clavó su mirada en Misao y después sonrió.

-Veo que ya despertaste

-¿quién es usted?-Misao se asustó un poco y se puso detrás de Kyouko

-No te asuste Misao, él es Yammato Hiroshida, nuestro jefe y tu padre

-¿mi padre?

-Así es- Yammatto se acerco a Misao y sujetó su brazo-Kyouko déjanos solos

-Como usted diga Hiroshida-sama

Kyouko salió y cerró la puerta, sabía que el plan apenas comenzaba.

-¿y cómo te sientes pequeña?

-bien-Misao se sentó junto al hombre, notó la nostalgia con la que él la miraba-Kyouko menciono a una tal Minami, y ella tiene tu mismo apellido, ¿ella es mi okaasan?

-Iie Misao-chan, ella es tu onesan

-Ahhhh- Misao estaba totalmente confundida, cuando recién despertó estaba segura de que no tenia padre y ahora hasta una hermana existía, mas sin embargo había algo que no podía recordar y que le molestaba-¿y qué me sucedió?

-¿nani?

-Según Katsumi-san perdí la memoria, ¿cómo la perdí?

-La perdiste en un ataque

-¿un ataque?

-Sí, u n ataque por parte de los onniwabanshu

-¿los que?

-Los onni, son un grupo de ninjas

-¿y porqué me atacaron?

-Porque eres mi hija Misao

-Ahhhh- Misao miró el lugar un segundo y luego continuo- perdona la pregunta pero...¿y mi okaasan?

-Ellos la mataron

Misao abrió sus ojos de par en par....¿cómo podría ella no recordar a su madre?....tal vez no debio preguntar eso, porque ahora su padre se encontraba cabizbajo.....

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ya había pasado un mes desde que Misao estaba desaparecida, ni una señal. Ya había buscado por todo Kyoto y sus alrededores y nada, nisiquiera la policía la había encontrado, Okina empezaba a suponer lo peor, pero Kenshin negaba eso. En el Aoiya , tanto los onni como los clientes estaban muy serios, nada era lo mismo sin Misao... nisiquiera Aoshi...

Todos se encontraban en el Aoiya, estaban ya cerrando cuando escucharon que alguien tocó a la puerta...

-Ya cerramos- gritó Omasu desde el mostrador

-No vengo a consumir, vengo a darles información de la comadreja

En menos de un minuto todos estaban sentados en una mesa alrededor de Hajime Saito, el comandante de la jefatura de policía de Kyoto, que estaba junto a su asistente Cho.

-¿y qué información tienes Saito?- Okina habló un poco desesperado

-Bueno, pues pudimos encontrar datos acerca de una de las técnicas que usaron contra Shinomori.

-¿nani?- Shiro no podía creer lo escuchado- Anda dinos que encontraron

-Bueno, mi esposa Tokio tiene una amiga geisha que le contó acerca de unas mujeres que se hicieron pasar por geishas provenientes de Kyoto en Tokyo

-Se más específico lobo- Sanosuke se encontraba junto a la pared(como siempre) mientras observaba a Saito

-Muy bien cabeza de pollo, sólo para que entiendas- Saito sonrió y continuo- bueno, estas mujeres dijeron que provenían de una casa de geishas en Kyoto y así lograron entrar en la casa de geishas de Tokyo, pues una de ellas enfermó y se lastimo...

-el brazo derecho-Megumi fue automáticamente observada por todos- ya lo recordé, ella se lastimo el brazo y además tenía gripe, yo fui a curarla y le vendé el brazo justo donde estaba la marca que es igual a la de Aoshi

-¿Puedes recordar si había otras mujeres de Kyoto además de ella?

-Hai, eran 3 mujeres más, pero ellas pensaron que yo era una geisha doctora

-¡¿nani?!-todos excepto Saito, que estaba ocupado encendiendo un cigarro, se sorprendieron

-Sí, es que cuando eso paso yo estaba allí curando a la onesan de una paciente mía, y mi ropa se ensucio y tuve que ponerme ropa de una de ellas, cuando ellas llegaron ella ya estaba herida y enferma, y se fueron en tal sólo un día

-¿Crees que les reconozcas si las miras?-Cho estaba haciendo el trabajo de su jefe, pero que va, si podía esta vez hacer algo lo haría, después de todo lo agradaba la comadreja

-Hai, es muy fácil reconocerlas, una de ellas tenía los ojos muy oscuros, otra tenía sus cabellos rojos y la más pequeña tenía el pelo corto y claro, pero traía todos sus accesorios de oro.

-Otra cosa que debo decirles antes de que lo olvide-Saito se levanto y fue a la puerta, seguido por Cho- Soujiro vendrá uno de estos días.

Nadie respondió, todos estaban sorprendidos.

-¿por qué se quedan tan callados?

-¿Soujiro?-Kaoru fue la primera en hablar-¿Tenken no Soujiro?

-Hai, Seta Soujiro 

-¿cómo lograste encontrarlo?- Kenshin aún no lo creía

-Fue mientras buscaba a la comadreja, creo que el chico será de mucha ayuda.

-Si tú lo dices-Sanosuke se retiró de la sala

-Dile a tu cabeza de pollo que debe aprender modales, ¿deacuerdo kitsune?

-No es mi cabeza de pollo, y esta bien se lo diré-Megumi salió detrás de Sanosuke, los comentarios de Saito nunca eran agradables para ella

-Matta ashita minna

-Matta ashita Saito-san

------------------------------------------------------------------------

El sol entraba por la ventana de Misao, cuando ella abrió sus ojos pudo notar una silueta, era Katsumi que traía algo en las manos.

-Misao-san, que bien que ya despertaste, te preparé un baño y esta es tu ropa.

-Arigato Katsumi-san

-Será mejor que te apresures, tu padre nos reunió a todos los Tsukino para anunciarnos algo

-Esta bien, voy a bañarme.

Misao entró a la bañera muy tranquila, pero al estar allí algo vino a su mente, parecía como si fuera algún recuerdo...

*******************FLASHBACK********************

Misao se encontraba jugando con un gato cuando un Aoshi de 14 años la llamó

-Misao-chan, ¿qué estás haciendo?

-Estoy jugando con mi nueva mascota Aoshi-chan

-¿y cuál es su nombre?

-Su nombre es tsuki chibi

-Ya veo-Aoshi se acercó a Misao y le quito al gatito de las manos y lo depositó en el suelo

-¿porqué dejaste a mi tsuki chibi en el suelo?

-Porque tu Misao-chan debes tomar un baño-En ese momento Aoshi tomó en brazos a Misao quien pataleaba y lloraba

-¡No quiero!¡Abuelo!¡Okina!¡Hanya!¡Auxilio!

-¿qué sucede?-Un hombre parecido a Okina salió, era de cabellos negros y ojos marrón y estaba sonriendo al ver aquella escena

-Misao-chan debe tomar su baño sensei, pero no quiere porque estaba jugando con un gato

-¡Dile a Aoshi-chan que me baje abuelito!

-Creo que esta vez Aoshi esta en lo correcto Misao, primero tomarás tu baño y después podrás jugar todo lo que quieras con el gato

-¿en serio?

-Hai

-¡Bien!-Misao dejo de sonreír un momento-¡Pero dile a Aoshi-chan que me baje!

*******************FIN DEL FLASHBACK*******************

Misao abrió sus ojos lentamente, ¿lo que acababa de pasar por su mente era un recuerdo?¿era algo imaginario?, no lo sabía, pero debía averiguarlo

.

Cuando Misao salió de la bañera se vistió con la ayuda de Katsumi, quien la peinó también, quitándole su acostumbrada trenza y dejando su cabello  en una media coleta sujetada por un pasador en forma de luna. Ya estando lista Misao entró a un salón, allí miró a Kyouko, Hiroshi y Yuriko, también a su padre, pero a los demás no los conocía, tal vez eran las personas de quienes Kyouko-san había hablado.

-Misao-san ven- dijo Kyouko- Siéntate junto a tu padre

-Hai Kyouko-san

-¿Dormiste bien?- Yammatto habló esta vez, parecía un poco menos frío que el día anterior.

-Hai otusan-Misao miró a su alrededor y se acercó a Kyouko-¿quiénes son ellos?

-Tranquila, ya lo sabrás.

-Bien creo que deben presentarse ante Misao, ya que no los recuerda-Yammatto dijo esto con un tono de voz muy duro, al parecer fue una orden

Una chica de cabellos azul claro y ojos cafés con la orilla gris se levantó, era de complexión delgada y parecía tener 18 años.

-Mi nombre es Yukime Nueno, espero que puedas recordarme pronto, ya que somos las mejores amigas

-Yo lo esperó tambien-Misao tan sólo esbozo una sonrisa, no podía hacer más

Un chico de cabellos largos y castaños se levantó, sus ojos eran marrones y tenía una sonrisa seductora

-Kouji Orimoto es mi nombre Misao-dono, estoy a su disposición

-Arigato-"_que chico más guapo"_ pensó Misao

Una mujer mediana de cabellos cafés y cortos se levantó, sus ojos eran del mismo color que su cabello, pero todos sus accesorios eran de oro.

-Yo soy la luna dorada, Nabiki Okata, espero que nos recuerdes pronto

Un hombre de cabellos rubios y hermosos ojos verdes se paro, tenía una especie de arete en su oreja y una cinta alrededor de su cabeza

-Shigatsu Hiroshi, ese soy yo, recuérdelo bien Misao-san

Un hombre alto con los ojos oscuros igual a los de Katsumi se levantó, Misao sintió que ese hombre le recordaba a alguien, pero no podía recordar a quien

-Katsumi es mi hermana, yo soy Kaito Hayashibara Misao, eso te será fácil de recordar.

Sólo faltaba un hombre, cabellos grises y largos, sus ojos grises y su apariencia fría y dura, se levanto y se presento ante Misao

-Takeru Ike, ese es mi nombre, no lo olvides esta vez-_"se parece tanto a Misato"_ pensó Takeru mientras se sentaba

Misao notó algo, Kyouko había nombrado a diez personas y ella sólo conocía a nueve

-¿y dónde esta mi hermana?

Todos se miraron entre sí, no sabían si debían responder o no, pero Yammatto decidió que Takeru lo hiciera, después de todo, su mejor amigo debia pensar en algo convincente

-Ella esta afuera

-¿porqué?

-Porque esta esperando a qué Kaito, Katsumi, Hiroshi, Takeru , Yukime y Nabiki 

vayan con ella a visitar a unos viejos amigos-Yammatto tomó un respiro al terminar de hablar, eso debía ser creíble para Misao

-Ya veo

-Será mejor que se vayan de una vez-Yammatto hizo una seña a los ninjas-Si desean volver temprano deben irse ya

-Cómo usted diga Yammatto-sama-Katsumi salió de la habitación seguida por los demás.

-¿van a ir a algún lugar lejano?

-No Misao, irán  a Kyoto

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Caía la noche sobré el Aoiya. Aoshi, Megumi, Sanosuke, Okina, Okon y Shiro se encontraban en la comandancia de Kyoto, mientras que Kenshin,Kaoru, Yahiko, Kuro y Omasu estaban en el Aoiya.

Unos ruidos se escucharon en el Aoiya, Kenshin y Kaoru salieron al patio a revisar que era, pero no veían a nadie.

-Creo que es tu imaginación Kenshin

-No Kaoru-dono, estoy seguro que escuche algo

-Debió ser el viento

-No, estoy seguro de que eran voces

-Kenshin debe ser que tienes sueño, Omasu, Kuro y Yahiko ya están dormidos, y los demás están por llegar, será mejor que vayamos a dormir tambien

-Kaoru-dono vaya usted si quiere, estoy seguro de que escuche unas voces

-pero Kenshin, creo que...

En ese momento unas kunais pasaron junto a la oreja de Kaoru, Kenshin se puso en posición de Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu y habló

-¿quién esta allí?

-¿de verdad quieres saber?

-¿quién eres?

-¿seguro que quieres saber?

-Dime quien eres

-¿seguro?

-Dímelo!

En ese momento Kenshin pudo sentir como una espada se clavaba sobre su hombro, y miró como alguien golpeaba a Kaoru.

-Eres igual de tonto que Aoshi-chan, se confían demasiado

-¿quiénes son?

En ese momento Sanosuke, Aoshi ,Megumi, Okon y Shiro llegaron, todos se pusieron en posición de pelea, excepto Megumi claro, y pudieron escuchar una voz muy familiar.

-Momento de la diversión

Una chica con un vestido de aberturas a los lados y mangas largas salió de entre las sombras, ella llevaba el pelo corto, piel blanca, pequeña y menuda, cabellos negros azulados y ojos azules, en una mano tenía una espada, y en la otra tenía un abanico. Okon sólo pudo decir unas palabras antes de que el abanico la golpeara justo en la nuca, y cayera desmayada, esas palabras fueron repetidas por Shiro, antes de que el hombre que le enterró la espada a Kenshin lo noqueara, y fueron las palabras que pronunció Okina justo al entrar al patio.

-¿Misao eres tú?

-Iie, mi nombre no es Misao

-Comadreja eres tu, que le sucedió a tu cabello?¿y a tu vestuario?-Sanosuke no creía lo que miraba, Misao vestida entre cortesana,ninja y mujer normal

-¿A quién llamas comadreja?-la chica lanzó un abanico e hizo un corte en el cuello de Sanosuke, quien cayo al suelo

-¡Sano!-Megumi corrió a vendar la herida de Sanosuke-¡¿Misao que sucede contigo?!

-¡Mi nombre no es Misao!-La chica miró a Kaoru y se acercó a uno de los hombres-quiero llevar a esa chica con nosotros

-¡¿Misao?!-Kenshin no estaba seguro que fuera ella pero, eran sus mismos ojos, su misma piel, su misma figura, su mismo cabello, hasta la misma voz, tan sólo su actitud y su vestuario eran diferentes

-¡Ataquen!-La chica gritó fuertemente

Megumi logró mover a Sanosuke aun lugar seguro para que no le sucediera nada, en la pelea tan sólo estaban Aoshi,Kenshin,Kaoru,Omasu(quien se despertó),Kuro(que también despertó) y Okina. Fue cuestión de minutos para que los ninjas lograran hacer caer a Okina, Omasu y Kuro, a Kenshin lograron herirlo en la espalda y no pudo sostenerse en pie, a Aoshi le dieron justo en donde tenía las heridas que la mujer de ojos oscuros le había hecho anteriormente, y a Kaoru, a Kaoru la sujetaron y la amarraron.

-Nos llevaremos a esta chica, luego se las regresamos

-¡Misao! ¡¿qué haces?!

La chica dio media vuelta y sonrió

-Mi nombre no es Misao- lanzó una kunai y logró darle a Kenshin en la pierna- mi nombre es Minami.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Notas de la autora:

¿Quedo bien el capítulo verdad?.....espero que les guste, por cierto,se me olvidaba mencionar que los personajes de rurouni kenshin no me pertenecen (lástima verdad?...), le pertenecen a nobuhiro watsuki........

En el próximo capítulo Misao va a conocer a su hermana y se va a llevar una gran sorpresa.....esperenlo.....

Sugerencias, comentarios, quejas??????.....deja un review....

Matta ne minna................................................


	4. Como dos gotas de agua

CAPITULO 3

**"DOS GOTAS DE AGUA..."**

Minami se encontraba de regreso en la mansión Tsuki, su padre le había dicho que tenía algo importante que mostrarle, más sin embargó él había salido y ella estaba sentada junto a la fuente. Pudo escuchar una de las peleas de Yuriko con Yukime, estaba tan acostumbrada ya. También notó que Takeru estaba entrenando con Kyouko, esa Kyouko para nada le caía bien, ella estaba segura de que Kyouko quería casarse con su padre tan sólo por el poder. Observó como Nabiki coqueteaba con Kouji, y como Katsumi hablaba con Hiroshi. Sabía que Misao se encontraba descansando en su habitación. Tan sólo había alguien a quien ella no había visto en toda la mañana....Kaito.......

Tal vez Yuriko era su mejor amiga, pero Kaito era todavía más su amigo...siempre a su lado cuando lo necesitaba, ayudándola, entrenándola, jugando con ella, tantas cosas desde siempre que ya no podía ni recordarlas.

Minami sabía que tenía una hermana, su padre se lo había dicho desde que era pequeña, y por más raro que fuera hasta el día de hoy aún no la conocía, pues nadie quería dejarla que viera a Misao aún. Eso era una de las cosas que la hacían enfurecer, que no la dejaran hacer lo que quisiera, y también le molestaba la chica que había traído, esa tal Kaoru de verdad que le parecía molesta, y eso que sólo llevaba 10 horas en su casa.

-Ohayo Mimi-chan

-Ohayo Kaito-san, ¿dónde estabas?

-Estaba en la cocina, no lo habías notado?

-Iie, te estuve buscando por todas partes, pero no se me ocurrió buscarte allí

-Eso es porque eres muy despistada

-Deja eso, sabes que me molesta que me digas eso

-Yare, yare. Por cierto, a mi no me contaste que fue lo que te dijo la chica cuando despertó en el carruaje

-¿para qué lo quieres saber?

-Tan sólo curiosidad

-Pues no le entendí nada, menciono muchos nombres, lo único que recuerdo fue que me dijo algo de que cómo pude herir a Aoshi

-¿y eso porqué?

-Ni idea, tal vez Misao jamás lo hubiese echo, y como esa tipa pensó que yo era Misao

-Pues que raro me parece- Kaito sonrió, sabía que Minami estaba nerviosa, y eso no le hacia nada bien- tranquila Mimi-chan lo que sea que esta preocupándote se resolverá pronto, ya verás

-Arigato Kaito, pero no es preocupada, estoy más cómo ansiosa

-¿ansiosa?¿De qué?

-De conocer a Misao, es decir, toda mi vida he escuchado a mi papá decirme que mi hermana debería estar a donde pertenece y no con los malditos onni, y pues ahora hasta sabemos su nombre y yo soy la única que no la ha visto desde que la trajeron y eso es injusto

-Tan sólo es que su padre no quiere, como decirlo, confundirte a ti, eso debe ser

-¿confundirme?

-Sí, tal vez podría ser que eso de conocer a tu hermana te saque de tu rutina, además recuerda le pusimos ese líquido para que perdiera la memoria y ella no recuerda nada, y si por alguna cosa del destino ella recordada una mínima cosa eso podría afectarte

-¿tu crees eso Kaito?

-Hai, eso creo

-Arigato domo Kaito-san- Minami abrazo a Kaito, se recargó en su hombro  mientras susurro lentamente-no sé que sería de mí si no estuvieras a mi lado

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Todos en el Aoiya se encontraban descansando. La pelea con esos sujetos había sido muy dura, y más porque los vencieron y se llevaron a Kaoru. Nadie se imaginó que se la llevarían, después de todo, ¿para qué la querían? Eso no tenía sentido, y otra cosa más, ¿porqué Misao dijo que su nombre era Minami?¿Porqué los atacó? Eso tampoco tenía sentido, Misao nunca en su sano juicio los hubiera atacado, ¿y porqué los sujetos la obedecían?¿ Porqué su cabello estaba corto?¿Porqué vestía de ese modo?¿Cuándo aprendió a usar los abanicos como armas?¿Y las espadas?¿Por qué no sostenía las kunais de la misma manera?, eran tantas preguntas sin respuesta aún, pero seguro que pronto se resolverían.

 Kenshin se encontraba sentado debajo de un árbol de cerezos que crecía en el Aoiya, él estaba pensando sobre la pelea que tuvieron la noche anterior, pensando como se llevaron a Kaoru... claro estaba que estas personas eran muy fuertes, y por algún extraño motivo le parecía que los movimientos de quien quiera que fueran estas personas eran muy parecidos a los movimientos de los onniwabasnhu... o tal vez sólo lo imaginó, tan sólo sabía que tenía que encontrar a estos sujetos para recuperar a Kaoru, así tuviera que lastimar a Misao...

Sanosuke estaba en una habitación del Aoiya, hacia un rato que Megumi había ido a checar sus heridas, al parecer no eran tan graves como parecían, tan sólo era cuestión de esperar a que se cerraran... pero él no podía esperar, esos tipos se habían llevado a Jo-chan, y lo peor es que Misao estaba con ellos, ¿qué demonios se creía esa comadreja?, y para colmo ella fue quién lo hirió, aunque no parecía ser la comadreja de siempre, tal vez no era ella...pero que tonterías estaba pensando, claro que era ella, después de todo Misao no tenía una gemela... bueno, no que él supiera...

Aoshi estaba en la comisaría con el resto de los onni, habían esperado toda la mañana para hablar con Saito, y por fin les tocaba el turno.

Okina comenzó a hablar, estaba comentándole a Saito del ataque y de que se habían llevado a Kaoru.

Luego le siguieron Omasu y Kuro, tratando de recordar las técnicas que usaron esos sujetos.

Después Shiro y Okon le dijeron que esos tipos eran ninjas muy extraños, las mujeres de ese grupo vestían muy raro.

Y para terminar, Okina mencionó que Misao estaba con ellos...

-¿qué la comadreja qué?!

-Así es Saito, ella nos atacó.

-Vaya, que sorpresa

-Esa no era Misao

Todos miraron a Aoshi, desde que llegaron el no había hablado, y ahora diciendo semejante disparate...

-¿Entonces quién era?-Saito se veía molesto, para él era una desventaja no haber estado en dicha pelea

-No lo sé

-Aoshi no digas disparates- Okina lo miró de una manera rara, de verdad estaba confundido

-No es un disparate, estoy totalmente seguro de que esa no era Misao

-Pero la miraste ne?? Era ella Aoshi, sin duda alguna era nuestra Misao-chan

-Okina ella no era Misao, sus movimientos de pelea, esa técnica con los abanicos...esa mirada

-¿qué mirada?¿De qué hablas?

-Esa chica tenía la mirada llena de odio, es obvio que la mirada de Misao no es así.

-Les aconsejo que se decidan-Saito encendió un cigarro, después de todo, parecía que esto iba para largo.

-Si era

-No era

-Aoshi, respóndeme, si no era Misao, ¿quién era?

-No lo sé Okina, pero Misao no era y eso es seguro, además antes de irse dijo que su nombre era Minami, eso indica que tengo razón

-¿Y si perdió la memoria y le están haciendo creer eso?

-No Okina, esa no era Misao, debiste observarla bien

-Lo hice Aoshi, y estoy seguro de que era ella.

-Lo mejor será que se pongan deacuerdo, ya que así no podremos continuar-Saito apago su cigarro, este par realmente lo estaba molestando mucho.

Unos toques en la puerta se escucharon.

-Adelante

Era Cho, parecía traer una buena noticia pues estaba sonriendo

-¿qué sucede Cho?

-Jefe, Soujiro ha llegado.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Misao estaba sentada en la biblioteca de la mansión Tsuki, su padre le dijo que esperara allí, que tenía algo importante que decirle, sin embargo, el había salido de la biblioteca hacia una hora y aún no regresaba, con ella se encontraban Kyouko y Takeru. Kyouko se encontraba leyendo algo llamado en un idioma extranjero y Takeru... Takeru la estaba observando, la miraba con nostalgia, como la primera vez que su padre la miró, como cuando despertó y Katsumi estaba junto a ella, tal vez ellos estaban asombrados de que hubiese perdido la memoria, tal vez era otra cosa pero ella no tenía idea...

-Misao?

Su padre entró, cerró la puerta y se acercó a ella

-Dime otusan

-Voy a presentarte a alguien- El hombre se giró hacia la puerta- Puedes pasar

La puerta se abrió y lo que Misao observó la dejo boquiabierta...¡era una chica igual a ella!

-Misao, ella es tu hermana Minami

Minami estaba tan sorprendida como Misao, jamás se hubiese imaginado que su hermana era idéntica a ella, excepto por su cabello eran iguales, o eso parecía.

-Me da gusto que hayas despertado Misao-chan

-Arigato Minami

-Puedes llamarme Mimi- Minami sabía que tenía que lucir natural, pero no podía, estaba tan o más sorprendida que Misao-así suelen llamarme tu y Kaito

-Lo haré, de eso puedes estar segura

Takeru observó a las dos chicas_..."Misato...te extraño tanto Misato". _Kyouko notó como su compañero bajó la mirada, decidió entonces romper con el silencio y habló

-Misao-san, Minami-san, creo que es importante que las dos entrenen juntas

-Hai Kyouko-san- Misao sonrió como agradecimiento- ¿usted nos entrenara?

-Iie onechan, a nosotros nos entrenaran Kaito y Kouji, ¿no es así otusan?

-No Minami, las entrenaran Kaito y Kyouko

-Sí no lo deseas Minami no te entrenare- Kyouko estaba segura de que Minami respondería que no, después de todo, siempre la evitaba

-A mi me gustaría que me entrenaras Kyouko-san

Minami y Yammatto miraron a Kyouko, quien asintió a la propuesta de Misao. Minami estaba casi echando humo, ¿qué demonios estaba pensando Misao?!, Kyouko era una oportunista, con esto seguro quedaría bien ante su padre, y eso la molestaba muchísimo.

-Misao, ¿te entrenare con las mismas armas que usa Minami de acuerdo?

-Seguro, ¿qué armas usas Mimi-chan?

-Uso una espada doble filo, kunais y también uso unos abanicos

-¿abanicos?

-Hai, pero no son abanicos comunes, son abanicos con filo y un pequeño pico para poner veneno, pero yo no le pongo, casi no los uso, prefiero la espada

-Interesante

-Vayan a entrenar desde ahora

-Hai otusan

Minami salió de la biblioteca seguida por Misao y Kyouko, dejando adentro a Yammatto y a Takeuru.

-¿porqué estás tan callado Takeru-san?

-Nada importante Yammatto

-Claro que es importante

-¿eso crees?

-No lo creo, lo sé

-No lo creo

-Apuesto 100 yens a que sé que estás pensando

-De acuerdo, intenta adivinar

-Muy bien, estabas observando a mis hijas muy detenidamente, bajaste la cabeza cuando viste a Misao, quien tiene el cabello largo, y apuesto que eso te hizo recordar a Misato y en eso estas pensando

Takeru tan sólo miró a su amigo, no tenía idea como era que siempre adivinaba lo que el pensaba

-Y ahora estas preguntándote como sé que es lo que piensas

-¿cómo lo haces?

-Te conozco muy bien Takeru-san, eso es todo

-Si tu lo dices

-Además, es imposible no recordar a Misato cuando miras a Minami, y mas aún cuando miras a Misao.

Un silencio reino en la biblioteca, los dos hombres se miraron un segundo y sonrieron, cada vez que hablaban de aquella mujer había cierta incomodidad, más aún cuando los dos estaban pensando en ella.

-Takeru-san creo debemos crear un método alterno de pelea

-¿ qué quieres decir con eso?

-Tu mismo me dijiste que los onni tienen a unos invitados en su casa

-Así es, y para rematar tu hijita se trajo a una chica

-¿dónde la pusieron?

-Se encuentra en uno de los cuartos del subterráneo

-Muy bien, manda a Yukime a que le de ropas y a que la investigue bien

-Hai Yamma-san

En otro lado de la mansión Tsuki se encontraba Kaoru, ella se encontraba dormida cuando la puerta de su cuarto se abrió, Kaoru abrió los ojos y rápidamente se escudo para protegerse de la chica que entró.

-tranquila, no voy a hacerte daño, tan sólo te traje ropas para que te cambies, mi nombre es Yukime Nueno.

Kaoru dudo en hablar, no confiaba en esa chica

-Pero no te quedes allí,¿qué no piensas decirme tu nombre?

Kaoru dudó en hablar, ella era parte del enemigo, así que no podía confiarse

-Mi nombre es Kaoru Kamiya

-Mucho gusto Kaoru Kamiya

-¿dónde esta Misao?

-Misao se encuentra practicando con Minami, Kaito y Kyouko-sama

-¿qué le hicieron a Misao?

-No le hemos hecho nada,¿porqué lo preguntas?

-porque ella dijo que su nombre era Minami y...

-Esa no era Misao, si te refieres a la chica que atacó la base de los onni era Minami

-¿Minami? Esa era Misao, por dios

-No lo era, lo que sucede es que las dos son muy parecidas

-Mentirosa!

-No me creas, ese será tu problema, porque Minami odia que la gente la confunda con alguien más

-Oye...¿dónde estoy?

-Estás en la mansión Tsuki

-Vaya, puedo preguntarte algo más

-Hai

-¿Puedo hablar con Misao?

-Iie, Yammatto-sama no cree que eso sea bueno

-¿Yammatto quien?

-Gomen Kaoru, debo irme, después responderé a eso

Kaoru se quedó en silencio...¿Minami no era Misao?¿Misao entrenando?¿Qué demonios estaba ocurriendo? No lo sabía pero ella se iba a encargar de averiguarlo y de comunicárselo a los onniwabanshu... y a Kenshin...

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Notas de la autora:

Espero que este capítulo les haya gustado, un poco enredoso pero ¿a poco no tenía muchas sorpresas?....

En el siguiente capítulo se van a enredar un poco las cosas porque uno de los personajes va a dar cierta información que esta un poco enredosa....

Comentarios, sugerencias, quejas?.....dejen un review....

Matta ne minna......


	5. Pistas sobre el suelo: un acertijo tan c...

CAPITULO 4

Aoshi se encontraba caminando por la orilla de un río, meditaba sobre las cosas que habían estado sucediendo desde que Misao desapareció...Había sido culpa de él, no pudo evitar que se la llevaran, no cumplió la promesa que le había hecho a Misato, le falló a todos...le falló a Misao...

*******************FLASBACK********************

Aoshi se encontraba en el cuarto de Misato, hacía unas horas ellos habían  una pelea, muchos murieron en esa pelea, incluyendo al esposo de Misato, a Makimachi Ryouji....

Misato se encontraba totalmente herida, su respiración era muy lenta, en sus ojos se veía el sufrimiento y el dolor, era obvio que no sobreviviría. En los brazos de Aoshi se encontraba Misao, a sus 3 años de edad podía notar que algo malo le ocurría a su madre, al parecer ella estaba llamando a Aoshi, pero no podía escuchar claramente, ya que la voz de su madre era muy baja en esos momentos.Aoshi lentamente la puso sobre una silla y le indicó no levantarse. El se acercó hasta donde estaba Misato, en su rostro se notaba la tristeza que lo invadía.

-Aoshi-chan acércate por favor

-Aquí estoy Misato, no te esfuerces en hablar

-Sé que no me queda mucho tiempo de vida, y estoy segura de que Ryouji murió en la batalla.

-Misato no digas eso, todo estará bien lo veras

-Iie Aoshi, las cosas serán muy diferentes ahora que ni Ryouji ni yo estemos aquí, y quiero pedirte que seas tu quien cuides de mi pequeña Misao

-La cuidare Misato, pero tu estarás con nosotros, ya verás

-No Aoshi-chan, yo no podré estar con ustedes, por eso quiero que cuides de mi hija, sé que todos la cuidaran, empezando por mi padre y por Okina, pero ellos están envejeciendo y no sabrán cuidarla bien, en cambio tu sabes cómo cuidarla, sueles jugar con ella y estoy segura de que te obedecerá siempre

-Misato no digas eso, tu no te puedes morir-Unas cuantas lagrimas bajaron por las mejillas de Aoshi

-Eso quisiéramos Aoshi, pero es imposible, mi turno ha llegado y quiero que me prometas que siempre protegerás a Misao

-Te lo prometo Misato, nunca dejaré que le suceda nada malo a Misao-chan

-Tráela un momento por favor

-Hai 

Aoshi acercó a Misao a dónde estaba su madre, quien la tomó entre sus brazos

-Onegai Misao-chan se una buena niña y obedece a Aoshi

-Hai okachan

-Cuídalo mucho y cuídate tu también

-Okachan ,¿por qué me dices eso?

-Porque yo tengo que irme ahora mi pequeña, y necesito irme tranquila

-¿Puedo ir contigo okachan?

-Iie Misao, tu debes quedarte aquí y portarte bien

-¡Pero no quiero! Yo quiero ir contigo

-No mi pequeña, tu te quedarás con Aoshi-chan ,ne Aoshi?

-Hai Misao-chan

-Mmmmm, hai okachan, seré buena niña y me quedaré

-Ahora abrázame y dame un beso sí?

-Hai

Unos minutos más tarde Aoshi notó como la cabeza de Misato se volteó hacia un lado, las lágrimas de sus ojos se escaparon y tan sólo pudo escuchar como los demás onni entraban alarmados a la habitación....

*******************FIN DEL FLASHBACK********************

Aoshi dio un suspiro y siguió caminando, odiaba recordar la muerte de Misato, odiaba tener que recordar todo lo que tuviera que ver con la perdida de un ser querido.

Aoshi notó que se acercaba un carruaje, lentamente se aparto del camino de ese carruaje, pero antes pudo observar a alguien por la ventanilla del carruaje, era un joven de cabellos castaños y ojos negros... 

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Katsumi se encontraba paseando por el jardín de la mansión Tsuki, tan solo veía como su hermano discutía con Kyouko, a veces parecía como si Kyouko les odiara a ella y a su hermano mas sin embargo ella sabia que en ese momento estaban discutiendo por que Kaito le contó a Kyouko que había visto a un hombre en el bosque, y que ese hombre era ni mas ni menos que Shinomori Aoshi y que Aoshi noto quien era el, o al de menos esa impresión le dio.

-Y creo que debemos decirle a Hiroshida-sama

-Kyouko-san no me hagas eso, ¿sabes como se pondrá el jefe si le dices?

-Kaito no es mi culpa que seas tan estúpido como para abrir la ventanilla del carruaje cuando atraviesas el bosque cercano a Kyoto,¿te imaginas que hubiera sucedido si hubiera sido Okina el que te mira?

-Pues...

-Pues te hubiera reconocido fácilmente

-Aoshi también pudo reconocerme rápidamente, estoy seguro

-No lo creo-Kyouko se sentó en una banca, tanto disgusto la había cansado-si el te hubiera visto te hubiera seguido, y no lo hizo

-¿tu crees?

-Claro, y es muy importante que Hiroshida-sama lo sepa

-No Kyouko, si el se entera de seguro se va a enfadar conmigo- Kaito se sentó junto a Kyouko, bajo su mirada y empezó a jugar con sus dedos- además si haces eso,¿sabes que pensaría Mimi-chan?

-¿Nani?

-De seguro se decepcionara de mí

-Creo que deben decírselo a Hiroshida-sama-Katsumi se unió a la conversación, después de un tiempo escuchándolos le pareció desesperante

-Lo ves? Ya somos dos contra uno

-Pues....

-Tranquilo hermanito, Minami no tiene porque enterarse de esto

-Esta bien-Kaito se levanto- yo mismo se lo diré

-¿Le dirás a quien?

Kaito fijo su atención a la persona recién llegada al lugar... era Minami, quien tenia una expresión curiosa.

-Nada Mimi-chan

-Pero escuche que dijiste que le ibas a decir algo a alguien

-No...yo no

-Yo hablare con su padre Minami-san- Katsumi se levanto y se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba Yamatto-Nos vemos mas tarde

-Matta ne onesan-Kaito hizo un gesto de agradecimiento, una vez mas su hermana le salvo el pellejo

-por cierto-Minami tomo del brazo a Kaito y comenzó a jalarlo-deseo que me ayudes a buscar a Misao

Kyouko tan sólo miro como los dos jóvenes se alejaban y decidió tomar un carruaje y dirigirse a Kyoto, al parecer un ex jupon gatana se encontraba allí, tal vez lograría saber quien era y donde se hospedaba.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Saito se dirigia hacia el aoiya, justo acababa de terminar una conversación con Soujiro, de verdad que ese muchacho era totalmente desquiciante, no paraba de sonreír, al de menos valió la pena aguantarlo, que si no hubieran salido las cosas como el quería tal vez Seta Soujiro estaría bajo tierra ya...

*******************FLASHBACK********************

-Así que dime Seta, ¿donde te estas quedando?

-En un lugar cercano al aoiya Saito-san

Saito noto como Soujiro sonreía, encendió su cigarro y continuo la conversación

-Bien, ¿has considerado lo que te propuse?

-Hai-Soujiro aun sonreía, después de todo, eso era lo que mejor sabia hacer

-¿y que piensas?

-Pues la verdad no estoy seguro de aceptar, no deseo matar a nadie

-Y no lo harás, tan sólo nos servirás de mucha ayuda, y ten por seguro que con eso no vas a matar nadie.

-Aun así...

-Mira Soujiro, tan sólo necesitamos que nos ayudes a localizar a la comadreja, eso es todo, y si es posible que nos ayudes en alguna batalla, pero sin matar a nadie

-Saito-san, ya he matado a muchas personas y créame, me siento terriblemente mal por eso

-Te lo repito Seta, no tendrás que matar a nadie

-Pues si es así, yo acepto ayudarles.

-Te aseguro que no te arrepentirás

*******************FIN DEL FLASHBACK********************

Tan sólo necesitaba informarles en el Aoiya de la noticia y de seguro que esa comadreja fastidiosa aparecería pronto.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Megumi dio un respiro y continuo vendando el brazo de Sanosuke, "_esto se ha convertido en mi rutina de todos los días"_ pensó la doctora, mientras sujetaba las vendas trato de recordar la conversación que habían tenido aquellas mujeres en la casa de geishas cuando las miro, debió poner mas atención a lo que ellas murmuraban, de ser así ya tendrían mas pistas acerca del paradero de la tanuki y Misao...

-¿En qué pienas kitsune?

Los pensamientos de Megumi se vieron interrumpidos por Sanosuke, ella tan sólo dio un tirón a las vendas y continuo su trabajo...

-Kistune!-Sanosuke frunció el ceño-debes tener mas cuidado, además te hice una pregunta

-No molestes cabeza de pollo.

-Esta bien, uno se preocupa y mira como lo tratan

-No es eso-Megumi dio un ultimo jalón a las vendas y se sentó junto a Sano-lo que sucede es que estoy tratando de recordar una conversación de esas mujere

-¿Nani kitsune?

-El día que curé a una de ellas escuche que murmuraban algo, y lo mas extraño es que lo murmuraban en ingles

-¿y entendiste lo que dijeron?

-Por supuesto, pero no logro recordar muy bien las cosas, creo que decían algo de un sujeto, y de un lugar...una casa...su guarida...

-¿Dijeron como llegar allí?

-No lo recuerdo, pero creo que dijeron algo de visitar a la okasan de alguien

-¿Nani?

-Pues...-Megumi sujeto su cabeza, recordar esa conversación le era tan difícil-una geisha...dijeron que hablarían con una geisha

-¿y eso que tiene que ver con la okasan de alguien?

-Es porque esa geisha es la okasan de unas niñas que ellas tienen o algo así...no lo recuerdo bien

-Sigue intentando.

-Sanosuke será mejor que descanses-Megumi se paro y empezó a juntar sus cosas-lo mejor será esperar hasta mañana, además recuerda que Saito dijo que vendría y aun no llega

-Ok kitsune, pero sigue tratando de recordar

-Lo haré

Megumi salió cerrando la puerta del cuarto donde se encontraba Sano "_ella sabe muchas cosas que la ponen en peligro, será mejor que la cuidemos"_ . 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Saito dio un respiro y continuo llamando a la puerta, al parecer nadie lo escuchaba así que decidió entrar

-Hola-dio unos pasos más y se dirigió al patio-¿hay alguien aquí?

Se detuvo y sintió que alguien lo golpeaba, lentamente giro su cabeza y miro a Okon "_mujer estúpida" _pensó.

-¿Se puede saber por qué entró de esa manera al Aoiya?

-Mujer estuve tocando y nadie abrió.

-¿y por eso tiene que caminar como si fuera un ladrón o algo así?

-Cómo sea, ¿dónde están Okina y Shinomori?

-Están arriba, revisando papeles del Aoiya

-Entonces con su permiso

Saito subió los escalones y continuo caminando hasta llegar a donde se encontraban Aoshi y Okina, y para su sorpresa estaban acompañados de Megumi...

-Konichiwa minna

-Saito-san, se demoro un poco-Okina se acerco a Saito y lo hizo pasar

-Hai, pero vale la pena mi retraso

-¿a qué te refieres con eso?-Aoshi lo miro fijamente, al parecer se trataba de algo importante

-Soujiro acepto ayudarnos, claro, con la condición de no matar a nadie

-Nosotros también le tenemos noticias importantes Saito-san

-¿y de qué se tratan Okina?

-Se tratan de mí-Megumi se paró y se acercó a la puerta, lentamente la cerró y volvió a sentarse

-¿De ti kitsune?

-Hai

-Saito-san siéntese por favor

-Ok pero díganme, ¿qué noticias importantes podrían relacionarse con la kitsune?

-Ella sabe muchas cosas-Aoshi paso su mano por su cabello y continuo hablando-debemos tener cuidado de que no le suceda nada

-Podrías contarme algo de todo lo que sabes kitsune

-Por supuesto-Megumi soltó su cabello y continuo hablando-yo escuché una conversación que esas mujeres tenían, estaban hablando de que pronto irían a su casa cerca de Kyoto, y también dijeron algo de hacerle una visita a una vieja amiga de ellas...una geisha que les dio a unas niñas, o algo así entendí

-¿Eso es todo lo que recuerdas kitsune?

-Pues...-Megumi sujetó su cabeza-también dijeron algo de una niña malcriada...una niña muy caprichosa...la hija de su jefe, ellas hablaron de la hija de su jefe, decían algo de que se parecía mucho a su madre y la menor de ellas dijo que ya esperaba a conocer a la hermanita.

-¿hermanita de quien?

-no lo sé, no recuerdo con exactitud lo que dijeron, además que estaban hablando en inglés

-¿Inglés?

-Hai

-¿Tu entendiste su conversación en inglés?

-Lo poco que escuche si

-¿No recuerdas nada más?

-No muy claro, pero creo que mencionaron a alguien

-¿A quien?

-No estoy segura pero...-Megumi soltó su cabeza y bajo su manos-pero creo que dijeron algo así como Saito o Taito, además, ese nombre es del hermano de una de ellas

-Vaya,¿es todo lo que puedes recordar?

-Hay algo más que logré entenderles, la mujer pelirroja dijo algo de ir por la hija de una tal Misato, pero yo...

-¿Has dicho Misato?-Aoshi se paro

-Hai,¿eso es algo importante?

-Okina , esas mujeres hablaban de Misao...hablaban de llevarse a Misao

-¿Cómo lo sabes Aoshi?

-El nombre de la okasan de Misao es Misato,¿lo recuerdas?

-Aoshi hay muchas Misato en todo el Japón

-Estoy de acuerdo con Shinomori-Saito miró a Okina –es muy probable que esas mujeres estuvieran hablando de ella.

-¿Megumi no recuerdas nada más?

-Iie...espera...creo que sé donde esta esa geisha a la que ellas iban a visitar

-¿dónde?-Okina miró a Megumi, ahora estaban más cerca de encontrar Misao

-En una de las antiguas casas de geishas...la casa de geishas que no fue destruida por los disturbios de la guerra Tokugawa.

-¿La casa de geishas que está cerca del camino que lleva a Osaka?

-Eso creo, la verdad no estoy segura.

-Bueno, creo que mañana mismo mandare a algunos de mis hombres a ese lugar, y tu kitsune irás con ellos.

-Gomen Saito pero no puedo ir

-Irás y punto

-¿y por qué yo?

-Porque eres la única que ha visto físicamente a esas mujeres y sólo tu puedes describirlas

-mmmmm....esta bien, iré

-Muy bien, entonces me retiro, Tokio se pondrá furiosa si no llego para la cena

-Matta ne Saito-san

Saito salió del Aoiya, al parecer con estas pistas podrían lograr encontrar a la comadreja, ahora tan sólo le preocupaba que le sucediera algo a la kitsune...     

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Notas de la autora:

Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo....¿le entendieron a Megumi?....

Por si queda alguna duda digamos que ella es muy lista y un poco entrometida y por eso escucho a esas mujeres, y con respecto a Soujiro en los siguientes capítulos se hará mas presente.....

Comentarios, sugerencias, quejas?.....dejen un review...

Matta ne minna.......


	6. Buscando las piezas

Notas iniciales de la autora:

Perdón por la tardanza, esque tuve unos problemitas con la compu  y hasta ahora pude arreglarlos….

Espero disfruten este capítulo que tardo tanto en llegar..sin más que decir los dejo…

*************************************

**CAPITULO 5**

Soujiro caminó por todo el centro de Kyoto, estar allí le traía tantos recuerdos....es cierto que antes había matado a muchas personas, pero estaba arrepentido y estaba convencido de que seguir el ejemplo del señor Himura...

Tal vez le sería difícil pero estaba convencido de que volver a matar no sería la respuesta a nada, y además de todo ahora estaba ayudando a Saito en la búsqueda de Misao-dono y era para él importante poder aportar algo.....

-¿Tú eres Seta Soujiro?

Soujro detuvo su caminar y observó a quien le hablaba, era una mujer de cabello rojo y ojos azules, con una mirada tan profunda, esa mirada se parecía a la mirada que Hoji tenía....

-Hai, ¿quién es usted?

-Mi nombre es lo que menos importa ahora, vengo de parte de alguien muy importante que necesita de tu ayuda

-¿Nani?

-Mi jefe ha oído hablar acerca de tus virtudes con la espada y cree que serás de gran ayuda para él.

-Me halaga que diga eso, pero debe saber que ya no manejo espadas

-Soujiro-san déjeme decirle que desperdicia su potencial, por lo que mi jefe a oído usted era la mano derecha de Makoto Shishio, es por eso que mi jefe me ha pedido que lo llevé conmigo

-Lo siento, pero no puedo, ya se lo dije, ya no manejo espadas

-Debo pedirle que consideré la oferta, le aseguró que no se arrepentirá de trabajar junto a mi jefe

-Pues mi respuesta es la misma, no

-Aceptaré eso por el momento, pero si cambias de opinión ve a la estación de trenes y busca a Kosuke Minagawa y dile que te lleve a la mansión Tsuki, allí yo te conduciré con el jefe.

La mujer hizo una señal y Soujiro notó como un carruaje se acercaba a ellos, ella subió al carruaje y cuando abrió la puerta él pudo ver que dentro se encontraba una chica.....una chica que se le hacía familiar....¡Era la líder de los onnis!

----------------------------------------------------------------

El viento entraba lentamente por la ventana, Kaoru  pudo sentir una brisa fresca y se acercó a cerrarla, no quería enfermarse, al menos no estando en ese lugar....

Ella había estado buscando maneras de salir de allí, pero al parecer estos tipos tenían muy bien asegurado el lugar, además no encontraba manera de comunicarse con Kenshin y los demás y comenzaba a rendirse...Lentamente la puerta se abrió y entró un hombre alto y con cabellos castaños rojos, miró a Kaoru y le habló:

-Acompáñeme por favor

-¿Quién es usted?

-Hayashibara Kaito, Hiroshida-sama me ha mandado por usted, acompáñeme

-Hai

Kaoru salió de la habitación junto con ese hombre, ella tan sólo miraba a su alrededor, pudo observar que ese lugar era enorme, notó como es que había armas por todo el lugar, "_de seguro que ellos son ninjas"_ se dijo a sí misma. Se detuvieron de repente frente a una enorme puerta, el hombre la abrió y le cedió el paso a Kaoru, cuando entro miro a dos hombres más allí, uno alto de cabellos grises y el otro alto de cabellos negros azulados, el hombre que la acompañaba salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta, ella sintió escalofríos pero trato de no mostrarse muy nerviosa...

-¿Cuál es tu nombre chica?

Kaoru calló, no sabía sin contestar o no, el hombre de cabellos azulados esperaba su respuesta, pero ella no hablaba...

-Anda, dime tu nombre

-¿Para qué quiere saberlo?

-Bueno, como anfitrión me gusta saber el nombre de mis invitados.

-¿Porqué me trajeron aquí?...¿quién es usted?

-Mi nombre es lo que menos importa.

-¿Dónde esta Misao?

-Eso es algo que no te importa.

-¡¿Dónde está?!

-Calla niña, no te conviene seguir molestando, recuerda que estas sola e indefensa y en cualquier momento puedes dejar de existir.

-¿Porqué me trajeron aquí? Dígamelo

-Sería un imbécil si te revelo mi plan, así que deja de hacer preguntas estúpidas. Ahora seré yo quién pregunte.

-No le responderé nada.

-Bien, como te dije antes no te conviene molestar, mucho menos  estar indispuesta. ¿entiendes?

-No le responderé.

-Takeru, lleva a la chica a su celda, que le den ropas nuevas, no soporto ver gente en condiciones tan mal….y ya sabes que hacer después.

-Claro.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Se escuchaban cuchicheos de mujeres por todo ese lugar, los policías entraron detrás de la mujer de su jefe y de la joven doctora que la acompañaba, fueron conducidos hasta el lugar donde reposaba una mujer mayor, la cual les fue presentada como Ritsuko Tetsuna....

-¿En qué puedo ayudarles?

-Buenos días señora Tetsuna, yo soy Takani Megumi y ella es Fujita Tokio, estamos buscando a unas mujeres.

-¿Buscando?

-Sí

-¿Sabe sus nombres?

-Iie

-¿Entonces como pretende encontrarlas?

-No lo sé, yo supongo que usted podría ayudarme

La mujer miró a Megumi y después se paro

-¿Y en qué supones que podría ayudarte?

-Tal vez usted las haya visto por aquí y pueda decirme quienes son

-Pues adelante, descríbelas

-Bien, una de ellas es alta y tiene los ojos muy obscuros, otra tiene el cabello rojo y un mirada muy penetrante y la otra es más bajita y usa muchas cosas de oro-Megumi miro a la mujer que tomo su cabeza- ¿sabe usted quienes son ellas?

-Creo saberlo, pero no estoy segura de que sean quienes estoy pensando, es decir, hay muchas mujeres con esa descripción.

-Señora Tetsuna- ahora fue el turno de la mujer de Saito- hubo un incendio en Tokyo, y creemos que estas mujeres tuvieron algo que ver en él.

-¿Nani?-la mujer bajo su mirada- habla del incendio en la okiya Tetsuna-Tokyo?

-¿Okiya Tetsuna?, ¿no es así cómo se llama este lugar?

-Hai, esa okiya era de mi hermana que también murió, yo jamás pensé que ellas...

-¿Las conoce?

-Esas mujeres...-la mujer calló un momento- será mejor que vean algo

-¿ahora mismo?

-Hai, onegai síganme, tal vez lo que deseo mostrarles sea de mucha ayuda.

Las tres mujeres salieron del vestíbulo hacia una pequeña bodega detrás de la okiya, al parecer esta mujer conocía a esas personas y en esa bodega guardaba algo importante.....

---------------------------------------------------------

Aoshi miro de nuevo los papeles que hacía ya rato Misanagi le había llevado, al parecer habían encontrado los cuerpos muertos de una familia entera que se dedicaba al arte de fabricar armamentos de distintos tipos, en la casa no había rastro alguno de ningún tipo de armas, quien quiera que fue el asesino aparte de matarlos les robo todo, y el problema era que nada de lo que encontraron los conducía a poder relacionar ese hecho con el secuestro de Misao....

-¿Te molesta si te acompaño un rato Shinomori?

Aoshi giró su cabeza y pudo ver a Sanosuke, el hombre asintió con la cabeza y el joven entró al cuarto...

-¿Crees que la kitsune y la mujer del lobo tengan suerte?

-Puede ser, más no es muy seguro.

-Espero que logren algo, tu sabes no es lo mismo sin la comadreja.

-Su nombre es Misao.

-Se cual es su nombre, es solo que me gusta llamarla comadreja.-Sanosuke miro al hombre frente a él, su mirada reflejaba tantas preocupaciones- Relájate Shinomori, te hace falta.

-No necesito que me lo digas-Aoshi miro los papeles de nuevo, algo no estaba concordando en esos datos.

-¿Pasa algo con esos papeles?

-No, o tal vez sí, hay algo que no concuerda aquí.

-Déjame ver eso.

-No tiene caso, no lo vas a entender.

-Anda dame acá.-Sanosuke le arrebato los papeles a Aoshi, lo que en ellos se decía era imposible.

-¿Te das cuenta?

-Sí, pero no es posible que toda la familia este muerta, porque aquí dice que eran nueve personas en la casa, y sólo encontraron  7 cuerpos. Aquí hay algo raro.

-Creo que tenemos que ir a ese lugar.

-¿Estás loco?, no podemos irnos Shinomori…no sin que la kitsune este aquí.

-Pues iré con Himura-san.

-Como quieras, pero de seguro sólo perderás el tiempo yendo a ese lugar.

Aoshi salió de la habitación y se dirigió solo hacia las afueras de Tokyo, sabía que en ese lugar encontraría el camino para llegar a Misao….

**********************************************

Notas de la autora:

Otra vez me disculpo por la tardanza, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo. Un poco enredosa la situación, lo sé, pero poco a poco se desenreda…

Comentarios,sugerencias,quejas?.…dejen un review…

Matta ne minna…


	7. juntando las piezas: el acertijo conmien...

**CAPITULO 6**

Megumi abrió sus ojos lo más que pudo, en esta okiya había una casa del té, y al parecer vivían bastantes geishas y aprendizas en ella, cosa que en las okiyas no había, aunque claro, no se encontraban en una okiya cualquiera, esta era la más grande de todo Kyoto, tal vez de todo Japón, es por eso que no se encontraba en un distrito como las demás, se encontraba separada por ser la mejor….

-Pasen-la señora Tetsuna cerró la puerta en cuanto Megumi y Tokio entraron-síganme por favor.

-Es una bodega un poco rara no lo cree?-Megumi seguía mirando a su alrededor.

-No es rara jovencita, es diferente, porque aquí no se guardan kimonos ni nada de eso, aquí guardamos documentos, libros de cuentas, cartas, y cosas importantes, por eso es que las traje aquí.

-Señora Tetsuna-Tokio dirigió su mirada hacia una pintura al óleo que estaba colgada en la pared de la bodega- ¿quién es esa mujer?

-Mi hija, esa es la pintura que le hicieron días antes de morir.

-Pero allí está con dos niñas.

-Sí, esas niñas son mis nietas, Yuki y Yuri, tan sólo eran unas bebés cuando su madre murió.

-Ya veo, ¿ellas son geishas ahora?

Tetsuna guardó silencio y dirigió su mirada al suelo, después se giró a unas cajas viejas, sacó unos cuántos libros y después contestó a Megumi…

-No, ellas no son geishas, porque ellas no viven aquí, poco después de la muerte de mi hija llegaron aquí una mujer y un hombre que traían a una pequeña niña, recién nacida si mal no recuerdo, me dijeron que sólo venían de paso pero se quedaron varios días hasta que un hombre muy apuesto de ojos grises vino a recogerlos, antes de irse la mujer me dijo que le encantaría adoptar a mis nietas, para que jugaran con su bebé, yo no quería dárselas pero no me quedo otra opción pues mis niñas no podían seguir la tradición familiar, que sólo nos ha dado desgracias, pues la mujer se las llevo, les cambió el apellido, lo mas extraño es que no les dio ni su apellido ni el del hombre, les dio el apellido de dos mujeres que murieron enfermas de tuberculosis. Suelen venir a verme, es más, hace unos días vinieron, trajeron unas ropas, querían que yo las arreglara, estaban todas destrozadas y llenas de sangre.

-De seguro eran de la matanza en la casa del armero

-Eso pensé yo, y lo que deseo que vean es algo que encontré tirado en uno de mis tatamis después que ellas se fueron.

La mujer abrió uno de los libros de cuentas y sacó un pedazo de tela, era de color azul era un poco ancha, y dentro de ella había algo, era una especie de pintura, pero estaba llena de agua y sangre, casi no se podía ver nada de la pintura, en lo poco que se notaba un grupo de personas, una familia tal vez, era difícil de distinguirse entre tantas manchas.

-Esto nos servirá, ¿podría dárnoslo?

-Claro, sólo les pido que me avisen si mis nietas están bien, porque tengo un mal presentimiento.

-Claro señora Tetsuna, tengo por seguro que lo haremos…

Megumi y Tokyo se retiraron del lugar, cada vez estaban más cerca de saber el paradero de Misao…

-----------------------------------------------------------

Minami caminó hasta encontrar a Yuriko y Yukime, al parecer Yuriko estaba enfadada…

-¿Qué sucede?

-Mimí-chan-Yuriko pareció asustarse al notar la presencia de Minami-pues sucede algo horrible, a Yukime se le perdió el tesoro que fuimos a buscar.

-¡¿Nani?!, ¿es eso verdad Yukime?

-Hai, creo que se resbalo de mi obi en la casa de la abuela Tetsuna.

-¿Sabes cómo se va a poner Kyouko cuando se lo digas?

-De seguro se enfadará conmigo.

-Eso te pasa por descuidada, te he repetido un montón de veces que tengas más cuidado con lo que haces.

-¿Se puede saber que sucede aquí?-Kyouko dejo caer un tono seco, su mirada estaba enfurecida y fijada en Yuriko-Te estoy hablando Yuriko.

-Kyouko-sama,  es que Yukime perdió la fotografía.

-No puede ser, ¿es eso verdad Yukime?

-Hai, gomen nasai Kyouko-sama.

-¿Sabes el gran problema que es eso?

-Lo sé, pero no fue mi intención, fue un accidente.

-Bien, pues Yuriko te acompañará de nuevo a la okiya y vas a preguntarle a tu abuela si la encontró, porque si las cosas se voltean y algún contacto oni obtiene eso estaremos en dificultades.

-Hai Kyouko-sama.

-Pero rápido niñas, no tenemos tiempo que perder.

Yuriko y Yukime se retiraron dejando solas a Minami y Kyouko, si las miradas hubieran matado, de seguro Kyouko estaría ya varios metros bajo tierra, pues Minami la miraba con rencor…

-¿Se puede saber porque me miras así Minami?

-Porque jamás te he mirado de ninguna otra manera y creo que no la voy a cambiar.

-¿No crees que eres un poco grosera conmigo?

-No te hagas la inocente Kyouko, tu y yo sabemos que me caes muy mal, y también sabemos que nada va a cambiar eso, así que deja de perder tu tiempo tratando de averiguar porque te odio.

-Ten por seguro que lo haré, además, es lo que menos me importa saber en estos momentos. Necesito que prepares tu traje de pelea más elegante y le prepares uno a tu hermana, porque tenemos trabajo que hacer cuando lleguen Yuriko y Yukime, tal vez comenzemos mañana.

-Eso no lo ha dispuesto mi padre, ¿Por qué crees que te voy a obedecer?

-Porque de eso depende tu cabeza y la de los demás.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Soujiro entró a la comandancia de Kyoto, se dirigió hasta la oficina de Saito, tenía que contarle lo que acababa de sucederle en el centro…

-Saito-san, konichiwa.

-konichiwa Soujiro, ¿qué te trae por aquí?

-Me encontre con alguien hoy por la mañana.

-¿Quién era?

-Una mujer de cabellos rojos, me pidió ayuda, porque su jefe se lo ordeno, iba en un carruaje, y dentro estaba Misao-dono, se lo juró.

-¡¿Nani?!¿estás seguro?

-Hai, yo me sorprendí tanto como usted pero le juro que digo la verdad.

-¿Pero qué fue lo que te dijo la mujer?

-Que me quiere en su equipo de batalla, claro que le dije que no, pero ella me dijo que si cambiaba de opinión fuera con un tal Kosuke Minagawa y le pidiera que me llevara a la mansión Tsuki.

-Bien, pues manos a la obra.

-¿Qué quiere decir con eso?

-Que en este momento tu vas por tus cosas y desde mañana te trasladaras a ese lugar, tu serás nuestro espía, sólo cuida muy bien lo que hagas porque no nos convienen los errores…¿entiendes?

-Hai, pero creo que se esta precipitando.

-Bueno, pues lo último que importa es lo que tu pienses, has lo que yo te digo, mañana antes de irte vendrás a recibir mis instrucciones, y más vale que no me falles.

-Hai Saito-san, si me disculpa me voy

-Bien, matta aishitta

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kenshin caminaba justo detrás de Aoshi desde que lo miró salir de la okiya, algo le decía que iba a necesitar ayuda, y es que nada andaba bien los últimos días, parecía como si todo fuera en contra de ellos, pero tal vez la fortuna les sonrería esta vez….

Pudo ver cuando Aoshi se detuvo frente a una casa vieja, olía mucho a sangre, así que dedujo que había sido allí dónde ocurrieron los asesinatos de la familia del armero, vio como Aoshi entró a la casa y como salió arrastrando un cuerpo, al parecer sólo faltaba uno de toda la familia, pero porque no habían encontrado nada….Aoshi volvió a entrar a la casa y esta vez Kenshin fue tras él, siguiendo los pasos del ninja, miro a su alrededor y noto que había restos de comida cerca del piso, después escucho unos ruidos, una especie de llantos, Aoshi no tardó en escucharlos también y se dirigió hacia fuera. De repente Aoshi levantó una biga del piso, parecía que esa biga estaba suelta, antes de que Aoshi echará un vistazo dentro del hueco Kenshin lo alcanzó, al parecer ambos creían que había alguien debajo de ese lugar….

-Echaré un vistazo Himura, no te muevas de aquí.

-Hai Aoshi-san

Aoshi entró en el hueco, era más profundo de lo que pensaba, tenía forma de ser un refugio, dentro de él había muchas cosas de la familia, y justo en un rincón pudo notar una sombra, se acercó a la sombra y lo que miró lo sorprendió, era una pequeña niña, de alrededor 6 años, se acercó a ella y le habló…

-No voy a lastimarte, sólo necesito que vengas conmigo

La niña tembló y se acercó un poco a Aoshi…

-Okasan y otusan me dijeron que esperara aquí, luego la señora le encajo cosas a mis hermanas y el hombre alto se llevo a mi otusan afuera.

-Ven conmigo, te llevaré que te cambies esos ropajes y a que comas un poco.

-¿Quién es usted?

-Mi nombre es Shinomori Aoshi…¿y el tuyo?

-Sakamoto Sayuri.

-Bueno Sayuri-chan, acompañame, por favor.

-Hai

Aoshi salió con la niña en brazos, después el y Kenshin regresaron al Aoiya, dónde todos se sorprendieron de ver a la pequeña niña…al parecer acababan de encontrar una pista más…

***********************************

Notas de la autora:

Espero que este capítulo les haya gustado, porque la verdad creo que esta un poco fuera de lugar…

¿Quieren saber de qué es la foto que Megumi tiene?,¿Qué es lo que sabe la pequeña Sayuri?,¿Cuál es el plan de Saito?......pues esperen el capítulo 7…

Sugerencias, comentarios, quejas?.....dejen un review

Matta ne minna  


	8. ¿Eres quién creo?

**CAPITULO 7**

En el Aoiya sólo había silencio desde que Aoshi y Kenshin habían regresado con la pequeña Sayuri, nadie había ido a informarle a Saito pues Aoshi dio la orden que no se hiciera eso, pensaba que Saito asustaría más a la pequeña. Megumi aún no regresaba por lo que imaginaban que ella debería de venir en camino, aunque según el tiempo ya debería estar allí, mas pudo haber un retraso.

Omasu y Okon se ocuparon de bañar y vestir a la niña, también de darle alimentos, y quién debía hablar con ella era Aoshi, pues al parecer, por un extraño motivo, era al único que le hablaba….

-Sayuri-chan, Omasu me ha dicho que no quisiste hablar con ella.

-Me da miedo.

-No te hará daño.

-Bueno, la próxima vez le hablaré.

-Ahora me dirás lo que te pregunte más tarde.

-Aoshi-sama, no recuerdo muy bien lo que escuche, tan sólo unas cuántas cosas.

-Bueno pues dime lo que recuerdes.

-Recuerdo que estaba jugando con mi one-san dentro de la casa cuando mi otusan salió y abrió la puerta, luego de eso mi nii-san me llevó al refugió, y okasan me dijo que permaneciera allí hasta que otusan me lo dijera- la niña miro al suelo un momento- después escuche una voz que nunca había escuchado, era una voz de mujer, y le dijo a mi okasan que iba a buscar lo que era de ella, que tenía a su bebita en nuestra casa, pero no es cierto eso, porque la única bebita allí pues soy yo, porque todos están muy grandotes ya, y después mi okasan gritó y empezó a gotear sangre por el techo del refugio, me asuste mucho, pero no salí, y luego ya no escuche nada, y después oí muchos hombres pero tampoco salí.

-Sayuri-san, ¿segura que no había otra niña en tu casa?

-Ie, yo soy la bebita, ya le dije Aoshi-sama, le parecerá que soy pequeña, pero sé como son las cosas a mí alrededor, y creo que esa señora se refería a mí.

-¿Y por qué a ti?

-Yo no me parezco en nada ni a otusan ni a okasan, ni a ningún nii-san de los 4 que solía tener, mucho menos a mis one-san. Así que creo que si me estaba buscando a mí, quise salir pero me dio mucho miedo que me fuera a llevar lejos de mi casa, y no salí.

-Bueno, pues nunca conocí a nadie de tu familia, pero creo que tienes razón, tú eres muy diferente a como me los describieron- Aoshi miró nuevamente a la niña, tenía unos cabellos extraños, negros pero con unos reflejos de una mezcla de azul y rojo, y sus ojos eran como el azul oscuro de los ojos de Misao, es más, podría jurar que algunos gestos de la niña coincidían con los de Misao, pero era su imaginación jugándole una broma- Por hoy sólo te queda descansar así que duerme.

-Buenas noches Aoshi-sama.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kaoru tomó un respiró de nuevo, era la quinta vez que la sumergían en el agua helada, no importaba cuan duro fuera el castigo nunca hablaría.

-¿Vas a hablar?

-No, ya le dije que no diré nada.

-¿Qué sucede aquí?

El hombre que estaba junto al que sumergía la cabeza de Kaoru corrió a la puerta del lugar, al parecer estaba muy asustado...

-Misao-dono, Hiroshida-sama nos ha prohibido que la dejemos pasar.

-Pues me dejarás pasar, así mi padre haya impuesto que no.

-Los siento, pero no puedo.

-Dije que me dejes pasar- Misao sólo le dio un puñetazo, y después entró y golpeó al otro hombre quedando así sola con Kaoru- ¿Cuál es tu nombre mujer?

-Misao…¡¡Misao eres tú!!, ¡qué alegría me da verte!

-Te hice una pregunta, ¿cuál es tu nombre?

-¿Cómo no me recuerdas?, pero si soy yo Kaoru.

-Disculpa pero yo no conozco a nadie con ese nombre.

-¿Qué dices?

-No te conozco, y será mejor que vengas conmigo, si no quieres que mi padre se enfade.

-¿Tu padre?

-¿Bueno que eres sorda?, sí mi padre.

-¿Y a dónde me llevas?

-Te llevó a que me ayudes a vestir, mi doncella salió de paseo y necesito que alguien me vista, no deseo que lo haga un hombre y las demás están ocupadas vistiéndose, así que camina tras de mí y no hables hasta que te lo indique.

-Pero Misao, sabes lo preocupados que están todos, empezando por Aoshi y…

-Calla, cuando quiera oírte te lo diré.

-Bien.

Misao camino con Kaoru detrás de ella…¿porqué le era tan familiar esa mujer?, ¿y porqué el nombre de Aoshi le aceleraba el corazón?, necesitaba hablar con Kyouko más tarde.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Megumi llegó por fin al Aoiya, al parecer todos estaban dormidos ya , no los culpaba ya era tarde, se había retrasado en el camino pues hubo unos inconvenientes con el camino, pero ya estaba lista para dormir. Entró tratando de no hacer ruido, y así subió hasta el lugar donde hasta hace un poco más de un mes dormían ella y Kaoru, se preguntaba si la tanuki la estaría pasando mal dónde quiera que estuviera, tal vez así era, tal vez no, fuera como fuera ella quería dejar de preocuparse por eso así que sin más que hacer estaba a punto de recostarse en su futon cuando alguien tocó…

-Adelante.

-Megumi-san disculpe que la moleste.

-Okina-san, no es ninguna molestia, pase por favor.

-Quería saber si habían encontrado algo que nos pudiera ayudar.

-Hai-Megumi se paro y fue directo a un pequeño tocador-encontramos esta foto, pero esta demasiado borrosa y tiene muchas manchas de sangre.

-Déjeme verla bien- Okina tomó en sus manos la fotografía y se sorprendió, comenzó a soplar el polvo que tenía e intento remover un poco la sangre.

-Okina-san, ¿acaso sucede algo malo con la fotografía que he traído?

-Ie, es sólo que me pareció que este pequeño niño que se alcanza a distinguir es Aoshi, pero eso sería imposible.

-Déjeme ver eso Okina-san- Megumi tomo la fotografía y la observó con cuidado, sus ojos se agrandaron y comenzó a agitar la cabeza-Okina-san, ¿notó esta pequeña mano?, debe ser la mano de una jovencita porque se mira como frágil, y junto a ese niño que dice usted que es Aoshi hay otro, pero no se distingue para nada bien.

-Megumi-san, lo mejor será que vayamos a dormir, mañana podremos pensar con más claridad.

-Hai Okina-san, konbanwa.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Yuriko bostezo nuevamente, odiaba tener que visitar a su abuela, solían tardar horas hasta que ella las dejara marcharse, y además de todo, a Yukime parecía encantarle estar allí en los tatami charlando y tomando el té, llevaban ya cerca de 4 horas allí, y su querida hermanita no había mencionado para nada la fotografía, así que como siempre sería ella la que tomara la responsabilidad…

-Abuela, disculpe que las interrumpa, pero se nos ha hecho muy tarde y debemos marcharnos.

-Pero Yuriko, pensé que se quedarían hoy a dormir aquí.

-No abuela, debemos volver con Kyouko-sama.

-One-san, yo quiero quedarme, me estoy divirtiendo.

-Se nota Yuki, te estas divirtiendo tanto que has olvidado a que vinimos.

-Gomen.

-Abuela, hoy por la mañana que vinimos, traíamos algunas cosas que en realidad son para nosotras un gran tesoro, y resulta que hemos perdido una de ellas, supuse que la habíamos dejado por aquí, ¿ninguna criada la ha encontrado?

-Iie-la Sra. Tetsuna trago saliva- aquí no han encontrado nada.

-¿Segura abuela?, porque eso es para nosotras muy valioso.

-Segura querida.

-Bien pues debemos irnos ya-Yuriko se puso de pie y camino hasta la puerta-¿Yukime qué estas esperando?

-Es que quiero quedarme a dormir aquí.

-Lo siento Yuki, pero debemos irnos, no le avisamos a Kyouko-sama y debe estar esperándonos.

-Niñas, antes de irse, quiero preguntarles algo.

-Claro abuelita-Yukime sonrío a su abuela, podía jurar que sería una pregunta banal, como siempre.

-¿Porqué las ropas que trajeron estaban bañadas en sangre y todas destrozadas?- la mujer miro la reacción asustada de su nieta menor y fijo la mirada en la mayor, que sólo se limito en seguir su camino hacia fuera- Yuki, ¿tú me responderás koishii?

-Pues abuela…-Yukime pensó un momento, debía tener cuidado con la respuesta, o su abuela sabría algo que no debía- tuvimos un pequeño accidente cerca de Osaka, y pues por eso, pero ya estamos bien, ahora si nos disculpas, nos marchamos, matta ne.

-Matta ne Yuki-chan, cuidense.

Yukime salió justo detrás de su hermana Yuriko, quien no tenía para nada una  buena expresión en su rostro. Ambas subieron al carruaje y ninguna cruzo palabras con la otra, era cuestión rutinaria ya, aún siendo hermanas jamás habían sido grandes amigas, podría ser por el carácter frío y duro de Yuriko o tal vez porque Yukime jamás concordaba con su hermana, pero no podían negar que en estos momentos ambas estaban nerviosas y sentían miedo de lo que pudiera decirles y hacerles Kyouko cuando se enterara de que la foto no estaba en la okiya, y dedujera por tanto, que era necesario cambiar planes y atacar por sorpresa al enemigo…

****************************

Notas de la autora:

Espero que el capítulo haya sido de su agrado, porque del mío si lo es…

Anteriormente se hacía una pequeña mención de que Yuriko y Yukime son hermanas, así que espero no se hayan confundido.

Por parte, eso de que Kaoru y Misao se encuentren esta muy bien, ¿no lo creen?, pues sera algo de lo que hara despertar en Misao dudas acerca de lo que sueña, sobre todo las voces que oye de vez en cuando….

Comentarios, sugerencias, quejas?.....dejen un review

Matta ne minna….


	9. Rojo corazón

**CAPITULO 8**

Soujiro apresuro su paso, debía dirigirse primero a la comandancia, Saito había sido muy claro con él, de seguro tenía un buen plan, mira que mandarlo con el enemigo…pero…¿y si estaban equivocados y esas personas no tenían a Misao?...aunque el había visto a la joven líder en el carruaje, cuando se trataba de reconocer un rostro el nunca fallaba, así que de seguro que sí era ella, pero ¿y si estaba equivocado?...

-Seta-san- Saito se levantó de su silla, lentamente encendió un cigarro e hizo pasar a Soujiro.

-Saito-san, sólo vengo a que me explique cual es su plan, es decir, no debo retrasarme.

-Bueno Seta-san, primero que nada, usted debe estar conciente de que ahora esta bajo mis ordenes así que hará lo que le ordene.

-Saito-san, estoy trabajando con usted no para usted, acataré sus órdenes mientras la parte del plan a realizarse este en mis manos, sólo espero que usted recuerde que no pienso en matar a nadie.

-Claro que lo recuerdo, por eso es que el cabeza de pollo es también parte de mi plan, junto con la doctora, battosaii, Shinomori y los demás onnis, tu sólo cumple bien tu parte y lo demás estará bien.

-Me parece un acuerdo bastante bien, ahora dígame Saito-san, ¿qué se supone que yo haga?.

-Fácil Seta, quiero que usted vaya a ese lugar donde se encuentran esas personas, investigue quienes son y cuando será su siguiente ataque y después regrese aquí y me lo diga, y también si puede investigue porque los ataques contra los onnis y porque se llevaron a la comadreja, eso es algo que aún no termino de entender.

-Hai Saito-san, si me disculpa, debo irme ya, se me hace tarde.

-Adelante Seta-san, y mientras más rápido tenga esa información mejor.

Soujiro salio de la comandancia de Kyoto y se dirigió a la estación de trenes, el plan daba inició y el debía cuanto antes llegar a la base del enemigo…

-Disculpe-Soujiro sonrió al hombre que estaba frente a él- ¿dónde puedo encontrar a Minagawa Kosuke?

-Ese es mi nombre, ¿en qué puedo ayudarle?

-Necesito que me lleve a la mansión Tsuki.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aoshi miro nuevamente a Megumi y a Okina, ambos intentaban limpiar con cuidado un pedazo de papel que él aún no veía, era un poco exagerada la manera tan cuidadosa con la sacudían aquella foto, ¿acaso sería una reliquia familiar de la doctora o algo así?...

-Aoshi acércate por favor-Okina dirigió una mirada de preocupación-necesito que seas tu quien analice esta fotografía.

-Hai Okina, déjame verla- Aoshi tomo la fotografía en sus manos-¿qué se supone que estoy buscando?

-Mírala bien, creo que en esa foto estas tú.

-¿nani?

-Hai, mírala con detenimiento.

Aoshi miro la foto, alcanzo a distinguir varias siluetas, nada se veía con claridad pues estaba un poco borrosa y opaca, así que tendría que detenerse en cada silueta….había algo llamando su atención y de repente en su mente se comenzó a desempolvar un recuerdo….

*******************FLASHBACK********************

Aoshi miro como Misato se cepillaba sus largos cabellos nuevamente, tenía ya casi una hora así y parecía que duraría más, Okina estaba acomodando bien su traje y Makimachi-sensei estaba con un fotógrafo explicándole que debía hacer…

-Aoshi, ¿qué haces?, se supone que deberías estar arreglando tu traje.

El niño giró su cabeza y miro a la niña mayor que él algo molesta, una linda peineta en su cabello y un pequeño collar colgaba de su cuello, con su traje bien puesto y un obi nuevo, junto a ella estaba su mejor amigo ya vestido para la ocasión, otro niño molesto con la decisión de tomarse una foto…

-Vamos, ya estoy vestido con mi traje, sólo que no es el de gala.

-Shinomori Aoshi, ve a ponerte el traje que corresponde, ahora mismo o él sensei va a molestarse.

-El sensei no se va a molestar conmigo, además, ¿para qué ponerme otro traje?, este es bonito y es mi favorito.

-He dicho que vayas a cambiarte para la foto.

-Pero no quiero, este traje es mi favorito, y el sensei dijo que usáramos lo que nos gusta.

-Se refería a nuestro traje especial con algo que nos agrade, no a que te pusieras el traje de diario.

-Hermana, deja que Aoshi use eso-el niño junto a la niña se paro junto a Aoshi-además, ¿quién te hizo nuestra líder?, no puedes mandarnos.

-Si puedo, soy mayor y por eso deben respetarme.

-¡Todos tomen sus puestos ahora!

Todos comenzaron a acomodarse justo cuando una linda jovencita de cabellos rojos y unos quince años salio caminando por el salón, detrás de ella un hombre alto y muy apuesto con unos ojos azules hermosos se detuvo frente a Makimachi Misato….

-¿Lista para la foto?

-Hai.

Justo cuando el fotógrafo comenzó a acomodarlos a todos se escucho un grito desde la parte de atrás, la voz de la chica pelirroja se hizo notoria…

-Vamos Katsumi-chan, si sigues junto a Aoshi podría jurar que se casarán.

-No bromees con eso, ni de chiste me caso con un necio tan grande.

-Basta ya-un hombre de imponentes ojos grises habló a las niñas- asuman sus posiciones y no discutan más, Katsumi sabes que no debes gritarle a tus mayores, y tu Ikari Kyouko, más vale que no comiences a discutir con ella otra vez.

-Gomen Ike-san

-Todos volteen hacia acá y sonrían- el fotógrafo distrajo el regaño- listos, 1, 2, 3!

*******************FIN DEL FLASHBACK********************

Megumi miro a Aoshi, parecía ponerse de colores con ver la foto, y de repente comenzó a soplarle, como para aclarar más la imagen borrosa que tenía.

-¿Shinomori-san, daijobu desu ka?

-Hai Takani-san, es solo que acabo de recordar que tengo algo muy importante que hacer, debo marcharme ahora mismo, pero debo llevarme la fotografía, regreso más tarde, matta ne.

-Aoshi, muchacho espera- el grito de Okina fue en vano, Aoshi salio directo hacia las calles de Kyoto.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kyouko camino rápidamente hacia el despacho de Yammatto, acababa de recibir un telegrama de Kosuke que le decía que iba de camino para allá con un joven, de seguro era Seta Soujiro, eso era lo mejor que podría pasarles ya que por el retraso de Yuriko y Yukime tuvieron que cambiar todos sus planes, y para colmo el retraso fue en vano pues la dichosa foto no aparecio o tal vez la vieja mujer no quiso dárselas, la verdad le dolía la cabeza de pensar en eso, y enfoco sus pensamientos en otra de sus preocupaciones, la familia del armero había escondido a la pequeña Sayuri y debía encontrarla antes de que algún onni lo hiciera, y si ellos la encontraban antes debía asegurarse de que muriera de inmediato, pero al parecer no había rastro de dónde podía encontrarse la niña, esa niña que casi le cuesta la cabeza…

-Yammatto-san, ¿puedo pasar?

-Hai, adelante Kyouko, ¿qué sucede ahora?

-Pues no es nada grave esta vez, es sólo que recibí un telegrama de Minagawa Kosuke y dice que viene en camino acompañado del ex-juponn gatana.

-Bueno hasta que algo bueno sale de todo, pero no hay que confiarnos Kyouko- Yammatto se paro y dirigió a Kyouko, tan sólo la miro y puso su mano en su hombro- ese hombre tardo un poco de tiempo, tal vez sea una trampa.

-Por favor Yammatto, esto es algo bueno, ten algo de confianza.

-Eso intento, pero nunca hay que ser tan confiados Kyouko, eso lo sabes.

-Hai lo sé, pero esta vez no puede salir mal, sería el colmo.

-Jaja, Kyouko no todo esta saliendo mal, o dime, ¿acaso hay otra cosa que te preocupa aparte de todo esto?

-Pues Yammatto-san, ahora que lo dices…-Kyouko se puso de frente a Yammatto y miro fijamente sus ojos azules, los ojos azules que ella tanto amaba- estoy preocupada por la niña.

-¿Nani?

-Es que no estaba en la casa del armero y pues estoy segura de que la escondieron, ¿se imagina usted si los onnis al tuvieran?

-No veo el problema, esa niña no es un mal punto en el plan, no sabe nada.

-Pero y si…-Kyouko suspiro y bajo su mirada, su tono de voz cambio y sus ojos parecían querer llorar- ¿y si le hacen daño?

-No lo harán, esa niña es muy lista, y los onniwabanshuu adoran a los pequeños listos, ¿no fue así como llego Aoshi con ellos?

-Hai, así fue como esa pequeña molestia llego.

-Todo estará bien.

-¿y si no?, es sólo que…no puedo evitarlo.

-Por favor, ambos sabemos que esta bien.

-¡No lo entiendes!, apuesto a que si a tu hijita Minami le pasara algo allí si mandarías a todo el ejército nuestro a buscarla, por el simple hecho de ser hija de Misato.

-Kyouko…

-Olvídalo ya, yo misma iré a buscar a esa niña.

-¿Estas loca?- Yammatto sujeto a Kyouko por ambos brazos, comenzó a ejercer presión para que ella no pudiera safarse- tu no vas a ningún lado.

-Necesito buscarla, ¡suéltame!, yo necesito…necesito encontrarla….encontrar a mi bebé- Kyouko no pudo más, su cuerpo simplemente se quedo sin fuerza y sus ojos la traicionaron, las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar mientras ella se dejaba caer lentamente- necesito saber que esta bien….que la están cuidando bien…necesito…

-Todo estará bien- Yammatto abrazó a la mujer frente a él, tal vez muchos pensarán que Kyouko era un demonio frío y sin sentimientos, pero el sabía que eso no era verdad, Kyouko tenía un instinto maternal increíble, fue por eso que jamás descuido a sus protegidas, también por eso intento siempre ganarse el cariño de Minami, y por ese instinto fue que dejo a su pequeña hija en la casa de aquel viejo armero, con alguien que pudiera cuidarla sin problemas, claro que eso no significo que se olvidara de la niña, pues siempre que veía algo lindo se lo compraba y enviaba a la pequeña, desde kimonos y peinetas hasta juguetes, y solía recibir cartas de la esposa del armero donde le contaba de la niña, sin duda alguna él también se preocupaba por la pequeña, tan sólo que no armaría una revuelta sabiendo que su pequeña hija estaba bien- Esa pequeña es fuerte, después de todo es nuestra hija, ya verás que estará bien.

-Sólo espero que no le tome cariño a ninguno de esos desgraciados si esta con ellos.

-Pues mala suerte, porque es una niña, y los niños se encariñan fácil con quien los trata bien.

-No todos.

-Lo dices por Minami supongo.

-¿Tu que crees?

-Ella no te odia tanto, es sólo que te tiene recelos.

La puerta se abrió y por ella entro Misao con una cara de furia que nadie le había visto antes, traía con ella una especie de dibujo, eran sólo unas flores y el agua de un río, y Misao se limito a dejarlo sobre el escritorio.

-Kyouko-san, otusan, me alegra que estén ambos.

-¿Se puede saber que te sucede?- Yammatto tan sólo se sentó y miro el dibujo que su hija había traído consigo

-La chica que estaban torturando es ahora mi doncella, y no importa si no les agrada la idea.

-Bueno Misao-chan creo que no es lo mejor pero…

-Kyouko silencio, ¿se puede saber que piensas?, por supuesto que no es ni tantito una buena idea, ¿sabes quien es esa chica?, es una amiga de los onniwabanshuu, de seguro la enviaron para matarnos o algo así.

-Otusan eso no importa, porque ella me ha dicho algo que me ha dejado en duda.

-¿Qué te dijo?

-Menciono a un tal Aoshi, y de repente en mi mente se han estado escuchando voces, y ese nombre resuena mucho, ¿esque acaso lo conozco?

-No Misao, tu no lo conoces, pero el es un mal hombre, es un onniwabanshuu, es el líder de ellos.

Misao calló un momento y dirigió su mirada a Kyouko quien le afirmó con la cabeza, si tan sólo pudiera tener sus recuerdos…

-¡¡Kyouko-sama!!,¡¿dónde se encuentra?!

-¡Estoy en el despacho!

-Que bueno que la encuentro por fin.

-¿Qué se te ofrece Yuriko?

-Minagawa a llegado y trae compañía.

***********************************

Notas de la autora:

Espero que este capítulo les haya gustado, sólo es para atar cabos, pues sin duda había muchos sueltos, en el siguiente capítulo habrá mas sorpresas y una pequeña charla entre Sanosuke y Megumi para darle un poco de enfoque a estos dos personajes…

Gracias a todos los que han escrito reviews, espero seguir recibiendo más….

Comentarios, sugerencias, quejas??.........manden un review…

Matta ne minna……………….


	10. Un pequeño encuentro

**CAPITULO 9**

Kaoru suspiro de nuevo, tenía ya más de una hora lavando unas ropas que Misao le dio, "_que ironías que estando en Kyoto sea yo quien la atienda",  no podía creer que Misao no la recordara, y tampoco podía creer que su amiga usara esas ropas que nada tenían que ver con lo que ella era, tenía unas ganas inmensas de atacar a todos los que habitaban allí sólo que ella sola no iba a poder hacer nada de eso, necesitaba que Kenshin la encontrara y la rescatara como solía hacerlo, además, no podía evitar sentirse preocupada por ella misma más que por cualquier otra persona que estuviera en problemas ya que si cometía el mínimo error estaba segura de que su vida acabaría tan rápido como el canto fallido de un pájaro agonizante…_

Justo cuando termino de lavar las ropas y se dirigía hacia la habitación de Misao para ordenarla vio como dos hombres entraban a la casa, un hombre alto y castaño y el otro hombre sonreía…¡¡Seta Soujiro estaba allí!!...pero como era posible que Seta estuviera en la base enemiga, ¿qué no él estaba del lado de ellos?, pues al parecer los traiciono, por eso ella no confiaba en él, la maldad que alguna vez Shishio le sembrara a Soujiro no había desaparecido, pobres de los que estaban en el Aoiya, se habían creído que ese joven era ahora bueno, era su deber informarles que el estaba con los malos de nuevo, ¿pero cómo?, estaba más encerrada y aprisionada que un conejo enjaulado….debía seguirlos para averiguar que era lo que estaba pasando…

Primero se fijo que Yukime los pasó al salón principal, después vio como Kyouko y Takeru avanzaban hacia aquel gran salón, fue cuando ellos entraron y cerraron la puerta que ella pudo acercarse para escuchar un poco de la conversación que estaban teniendo…

-Supongo que usted es Seta Soujiro ¿ne?

-Hai, así es.

-Bueno, mi nombre es Ike Takeru, a ella debes conocerla, es Ikari Kyouko.

-Hai.

-Seta-san, debo aclararle que estando aquí deberá obedecer mis órdenes y las de Kyouko además de las de Hiroshida.

-Supongo que con Hiroshida se refiere al jefe.

-Hai, Hiroshida Yammatto, el es nuestro líder.

-¿Y cuándo podré conocerlo?

-Mañana, hoy él ha tenido que salir y cito mañana a una reunión.

-Me parece bien.

Kaoru tan sólo respiro de nuevo y alcanzo a escuchar los pasos que se acercaban hacia donde ella estaba, sintió como alguien abría la puerta y se escondió tras un pedestal, justo en cuanto se agacho escucho la voz de Kyouko…

-Yukime, lleva Seta-san a conocer el lugar, yo acompañare a Kosuke a la puerta.

-Hai Kyouko-sama.

Tal vez fueron los escalofríos que sintió cuando pasaron junto al pedestal, o tal vez el mareo que le causo estar sin agua durante mas de tres horas lo que hizo que Kaoru se mareara y casi cayera, logró salir bien librada de todo, ahora debía encontrar la manera de saber que demonios hacía Soujiro allí.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Sanosuke miro nuevamente a la doctora, tenía ya un rato cambiándole las vendas del brazo, un bostezo tras otro por parte de él, tan sólo trataba de soportar la manera tan dura en la que ella apretaba los vendajes, era como si le tuviera un rencor, era cierto que siempre apretaba las vendas a todos sus pacientes muy fuerte, cada vez que tenía que recurrir a la kitsune para  cambiar su vendaje era como una tortura, era como sí le tuviera un desprecio enorme o como si ella estuviera resentida por algún motivo, cosa que el jamás entendía, siempre se había llevado de la misma forma con ella, aunque todo lo de molestarla había empezado porque el se sentía atraído por ella después fue sólo una simple 

costumbre, esa atracción había desaparecido con el tiempo por los constantes rechazos de ella, y para su suerte en ese tiempo el había conocido el amor, un amor que aunque fue por corto tiempo aún no lograba olvidar, y es que olvidar a la persona que te enseña lo que es de verdad el amor es muy difícil y eso era algo que el sabía muy bien, pues aunque ya había pasado tiempo el no lograba sacra de sus pensamientos a Sayo, y es que por más que lo intentaba no podía, de una forma u otra ella siempre regresaba a su mente, siempre estando allí…

-Sayo….

-¿Nani?

Sano miro la cara de la kitsune frente a él, por millonésima vez había pensado en voz alta, y eso le costó un fuerte tirón a las vendas, tanto que exclamo un  fuerte auch y casi golpea a Megumi, aunque claro, no lo hizo…

-Deberías dejar de pensar en voz alta cabeza de pollo.

-No es mi culpa, es que a veces sucede que se me escapan mis pensamientos, tú sabes, a cualquiera le pasa.

-Sí lo sé- Megumi sólo dio un suspiro dentro de ella y trato de seguir atando las vendas sin tener que tirar de ellas del disgusto que traía consigo, y aunque no lo admitiera, no era del todo de su agrado que Sanosuke mencionara a esa mujer, ¿pero qué pensaba?, a ella no le importaba lo que ese baka hiciera o dejara de hacer, lo menos que podía hacer era no molestarlo con comentarios groseros, o mejor no hacía nada, ¿por qué tendría ella que ser considerada con él?, tan sólo se dedicaría a continuar vendando.

-¿Daijobu ka kitsune?

-Hai, ¿qué te hace pensar que no?

-Que estas frunciendo el ceño, tu sabes cómo esas mujeres que se enfadan por todo.

-Yo no estoy haciendo eso, es sólo que…bueno pensé que tal vez no….creí haberte escuchado decir el nombre de alguien y pues simplemente no supe que nombre era.

-Sayo, dije Sayo.

-Ah, pues gracias por aclararme eso-Dio un tirón fuerte a las vendas y miro el brazo de Sanosuke, no deseaba verle los ojos y no sabía porque.

-Au, ten cuidado kitsune.

-Lo estoy teniendo.

-A veces creo que lo que te hace falta zorrita es un esposo.

-¡¿Nani?!,¡repíteme lo que acabas de decir Sagara Sanosuke!

-Vamos Megumi, ¿es que acaso tú nunca te has enamorado?, la gente que ama no es tan malhumorada.

-¿Y tú cómo sabes que nunca me he enamorado?, además, no soy malhumorada y si me enamoré o no eso no es tu problema.

-¿Ves a lo que me refiero?, ya estas molesta.

-Cállate cabeza de pollo, como si tú supieras lo que es enamorarse.

-Lo sé Megumi, y creeme que fue lo mejor que pudo pasarme.

-¿Sou?-Megumi intento calmar la ira que dentro de ella había, ni siquiera sabía porque estaba a punto de llorar y gritar, era algo sin importancia- así que eso te convierte en un experto en cosas del corazón.

-¿Alguna vez has sentido que tu corazón se acelera con sólo estar cerca de esa persona?, ¿has sentido lo bien que se siente cuando te habla?, dime, ¿alguna vez te ha pasado?

-Terminé- Megumi terminó de vendarlo y sólo se paro y dio media vuelta, mientras unas lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas, le dolía saber que ese amor del que el luchador hablaba no era ella, le dolía tanto cómo saber que él no tenía ni idea de lo que la lastimaba con esas palabras, sería mejor que lo odiara, eso era lo mejor, ni siquiera tenerle ninguna compasión, después de todo, antes había ignorado esos sentimientos, podía hacerlo ahora también.

-Yo lo he sentido, y es la cosa más linda, aunque es horrible perder a ese ser amado y saber que nunca estará contigo nunca más.

-¿Y se puede saber por qué me dices todo esto a mí?

-No lo sé, necesitaba decírselo a alguien y tú estabas aquí.

-Eres el ser que más odio en este planeta, y sé que tu tampoco me soportas, así que no le veo ningún sentido a esta plática que no lleva a ningún lado.

-Si no lleva a ningún lado entonces porqué estás llorando.

-No estoy llorando, es sólo que me arde mucho la vista.

-Sabes de lo que hablo ¿ne?-Sanosuke dio unos pasos y alcanzó a la doctora, la sujeto por ambos brazos y miro sus ojos, era hora de que olvidará ese amor que se fue, y regresará con aquel capricho, para ver nada más que tan terco era- y sabes todo eso porque te ocurrió con alguien que aún quieres, ¿no es verdad?

-Suéltame, tengo cosas que hacer.

-Primero contéstame.

-¡Qué me sueltes te digo!, ¡ahou suéltame ya!

-No hasta que respondas

-Ya te dije que no es de tu incumbencia.

-Responde.

-¡Suéltame!

-Sé cuál es la respuesta, y lo sé por todas esas lágrimas que caen de tu rostro, no sabes mentir kitsune, no sabes.

Sanosuke se acercó más a la doctora, la rodeo con sus brazos y limpio todas las lágrimas que cubrían sus mejillas, es cierto que aún pensaba en aquella mujer que falleció en sus brazos, pero era tiempo de volver a pensar en aquella que era más necia que él, lentamente acercó sus labios a los de ella y la beso, pudo sentir cómo ella correspondía el beso, de un momento a otro ya no estaban parados junto a la puerta, ahora él estaba tumbándola en el futon mientras ella lo miraba asombrada, justo antes de que el se tumbara sobre ella sintió un golpe justo en la entrepierna, una furiosa Megumi lo golpeo y se paro, tan sólo la observo safarse y casi correr hasta la puerta, mientras le gritaba..

-¡No me vuelvas a poner una mano encima Sagara, te odio!

----------------------------------------------------------------

Aoshi continuo caminando por la avenida principal de Kyoto, giro en una esquina y cruzó el puente del arroyo Shirakawa, siguió el arroyo y se detuvo cuando llego a una pequeña casita, estaba muy deteriorada y había muchas malas hierbas afuera, al parecer en esa casita ya no vivía nadie, Aoshi entró y dejo la puerta ligeramente abierta, de manera que entrara la luz, pues aquella casa estaba oscura, dentro había un montón de cosas viejas, desde ropas y zapatos como armamentos de cualquier tipo, esa vieja casita era más bien cómo una vieja bodega, él siguió caminando por un pequeño pasillo hasta que llego a un cuarto grande, la luz de la puerta no alcanzaba a iluminar aquí, así que Aoshi regreso y encendió un viejo candil que estaba junto a la puerta y con el se alusó y entró al cuarto, allí había un montón de cajas, unas de ellas decían nombres y fechas, se condujo a un estante pequeño que estaba allí y noto que las cajas de ese estante estaban tiradas en el piso, las cosas estaban regadas por todos lados, como si alguien hubiera saqueado el lugar, pero entre todas las cosas que había allí tiradas encontró justo lo que quería, tomó un par de abanicos y también un viejo diario que estaba allí tirado con las inscripciones MM….Observó todo por un momento, justo cómo si alguien lo hubiera planeado encontró algo en uno de los estantes de mayor tamaño, una muñeca vieja perfectamente arreglada, con dos peinetas muy singulares, es decir, eran peinetas viejas también, pero tenían grabaciones, se acerco para verlas mejor y lo que tenían inscrito lo dejaron sin habla, una de ellas decía Kat-chan y la otra tenía inscrita una fecha de hace 30 años, 25-nov HK, le tomo tiempo pero pudo quitarle las peinetas a la muñeca, y después esa muñeca vino a su cabeza…esa muñeca era de su vieja amiga Katsumi, y esas dos peinetas eran de ella, ¿pero cómo?, ella y su hermano habían desaparecido justo el día que nació Misao, cuando fueron atacados por sorpresa por los traidores….¿sería posible que quienes los hubieran atacado fueran esos traidores otra vez?....

***************************************

Notas de la autora:

Este capítulo sale un poco de lo que es en sí a la historia, pero es para dar un ambiente un poco más distinto, ustedes saben, un ambiente un poco distinto…

Y para entrar un poco en lo siguiente dejenme decirles que Kaoru ideara un pequeño plan de escape, y al Aoiya llegara una mujer herida….

Comentarios, sugerencias, quejas??.........manden un review….

Matta ne minna……………….


	11. ¿Una simple carta?

**CAPITULO 10**

Kenshin miro de nuevo al hombre frente a él, tenía ya bastante rato de haber llegado, caminaba de un lado a otro con su cigarro en la boca como si estuviera desesperado, Okina y Aoshi habían salido desde la mañana y aún no habían regresado, tal vez era por eso que ese hombre estaba tan desesperado, ya que al parecer le urgía hablar con ellos…

-Saito-san, ¿por qué no se sienta? Se cansara de estar caminando tanto.

-Deja esas amabilidades para otro día battosaii, hoy tengo prisa y ninguno de estos hombres parece regresar, dime ¿qué no te han dicho a qué hora regresan?

-Iie Saito-san, sólo me dijeron que saldrían, pero no me dijeron a que hora regresaban.

-Oyeme bien battosaii, Seta acaba de marcharse con el enemigo y es necesario informar de mis planes a ese par, recuerda que mientras esa pequeña comadreja este desaparecida quien toma las  decisiones de los oniwabanshuu es Aoshi, claro, siempre con ese anciano entrometido.

-Saito-san, no hable así, además puede decirme los planes a mí, yo se los diré a ellos descuide, así podrá continuar con su trabajo.

-Eso sí que no, sé que tal vez estes demasiado preocupado por la tanuki, pero deseo ser yo personalmente quien se los informe, ya que también se han complicado un poco las cosas, por algún raro motivo llego una nota a la comandancia, era extraña, y tenía un mensaje para Shinomori.

-Ya veo, ¿era un mensaje muy importante?

-Hai, era un mensaje de una mujer, además tenía un olor muy fuerte a perfume, supongo que es de una de sus admiradoras.

-¿Saito-san abrió la carta?

-Por supuesto que no, pero pude darme cuenta de que es algo relacionado con el enemigo, traía una pequeña mancha de sangre en el sobre, tal vez sea de la comadreja o de la tanuki.

-¿Nani?, ¿de Kaoru-dono dice?

-Descuida, eso es menos probable ya que no es para ti esa carta, bueno cuando llegue cualquiera de ese par diles que pasen a verme a la comandancia, que es de urgencia, no vayas a olvidarlo battosaii, matta ne.

-matta ne Saito-san.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kaoru dio vuelta en el estanque y siguió a Yukime y a Soujiro, debía encontrar la manera de hablar con Soujiro sin que nadie se diera cuenta, y es que se había dado cuenta de que él estaba allí por órdenes de Saito, y ella tenía el plan perfecto para salir de allí, pediría a Soujiro que le ayudara a llevarse a Misao y después saldría de allí por la parte de atrás de la bodega de armas, justo por dónde nadie pudiera notarlo, y así podría volver a dónde se encontraba Kenshin y todo estaría bien, recuperaría a su amiga y juntos todos podrían ir a derrotar al enemigo, un mejor plan no podía haber idiado, sólo que tendría que esperar para llevarlo acabo pues Misao estaba todo el tiempo vigilada por soldados de ese raro ejército y Soujiro estaría de seguro un rato más con esa chica, pero ya se las ingeniaría para realizarlo lo antes posible….

-¿Se puede saber que haces allí chica?

-Disculpe yo sólo…Kaoru quedo estática de ver lo que estaba frente a ella, ¡era una replica de Misao pero con el pelo más corto y con una mirada muy peculiar, la maldad reinaba en el aura de esa chica.

-¿Qué te pasa?, respóndeme o te mataré- Minami saco una espada de su corsé, puso la punta justo en la garganta de Kaoru y empezó a hacer presión.

-Estaba…soy la doncella de…Misao.

-Ah- La chica guardó su espada y dio un suspiro- así que eres la doncella de mi hermana, ¿no eres la chica que yo traje desde él día de aquella pelea?

-Hai, yo soy esa chica.

-Aún no me respondes que haces aquí, escondida.

-Yo estaba….es que Misao-dono me envió a buscarle unas cuantas frutas.

-La cocina no está por aquí.

-Pues el problema es que no conozco el lugar tan bien, y pues me perdí.

-A, ese es el problema, pues sígueme, yo te llevaré a la cocina, además me apetece una torta dulce y tú me harás una.

-Señorita yo…

-Sígueme, y no digas ni una palabra a menos que yo te lo indique.

-Hai.

-¿Y cómo es que terminaste cómo doncella de Misao?

-Pues ella me encontró mientras unos hombres de su padre casi me matan.

-Vaya, entonces mi hermana tuvo clemencia de ti- Minami alzó sus cejas y puso una mirada fría, volteó a ver a la chica y por algún raro motivo le pareció amable, sin saber porque le sonrió y la paso justo hacia los escalones-aquí es la cocina.

-Entonces,¿ va a querer su torta dulce?

-Por supuesto que sí, ¿crees que te conducido hasta aquí por nada?

-Gomen, empiezo a hacerla ahora mismo.

-Tú no eres una oniwabanshuu ¿ne?

-Iie, yo soy amiga de Misao, pero vivo en Tokio.

-¿Amiga?, ¿y desde cuándo la conoces?

-Desde hace más de un año.

-así que hace más de un año, debo pedirte que dejes de verme como si fuera un fantasma, sé que jamás imaginaste que te estaría hablando tan amable pero no soy tan grosera todo el tiempo.

-Gomen, es sólo que jamás supe que Misao-chan tuviese una hermana, mucho menos gemela.

-¿Qué los oniwabanshuu nunca lo comentan?

-Ellos no suelen hablar mucho de eso, según lo que yo sabía los padres de Misao murieron en una pelea.

-Pues no entiendo porque-Minami frunció el ceño y miro a Kaoru, después sonrió y continuo su charla-y te haré una pequeña advertencia, será mejor que no le estés metiendo ideas a mi hermana, ella esta ahora con su familia y no debe recordar nada de lo anterior.

-Hai-Kaoru bajo su mirada, no podía cumplir eso, simplemente no podía.

-Bien si me disculpas tengo otras cosas que hacer, buscame cuando tengas mi torta dulce.

-Hai.   

Kaoru miró como la chica se alejó, llevaba un caminar lento y movía mucho las manos, cualquiera que la mirara pensaría que había algo agobiándola y de repente vio a un chico acercarse a ella, traía una pequeña flor en sus manos y se la dio, eso pareció animar a la hermana de su amiga pues sonrío y abrazó al joven, eso la hizo recordar a cierto pelirrojo de ojos violetas que amaba tanto, y fue justo allí cuando lo decidió, si salía viva de esto sería ella quien diera ese primer paso…_"sólo espero que tu también me ames tanto como yo a ti Kenshin, sólo espero eso"_…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Megumi respiró nuevamente y miro a la niña frente a ella, era como cuidar de Ayame y Suzume, ¿cómo estarían las pequeñas?, esperaba que bien, durante el tiempo que llevaba ayudando al doctor Genzai había adquirido un gran cariño por las niñas, con ellas había aprendido a cuidar pequeños, no es que antes no lo hubiera hecho, si no que jamás como si fueran propios, además, sabía que si algo le pasaba al doctor ella cuidaría de las niñas, pues Genzai-senpai se lo había dicho, así que ya lo sabía, tenía ya dos pequeñas responsabilidades demasiado adorables como para ser molestia, aunque sería un problema que esas niñas estuvieran tan encariñadas también con el tori-atama.._"¿Por qué estás en todos mis pensamientos?....Sanosuke no baka!!"_…

-Megumi-chan, ¿dónde está Aoshi?

-Él debe estar por llegar, ¿quieres esperarlo afuera?

-Hai- Sayuri le sonrió a Megumi, era una mujer muy amable, se parecía mucho a su hermana mayor, pero parecía estar triste, triste como cuando a ella le rompieron su muñeca favorita-Megumi-chan, ¿te rompieron tu muñeca?

-¿Nani?

-Es que esta triste, una vez estaba así porque me rompieron muñeca, pero después mi otusan me compró una nueva.

-Iie Sayuri-chan, no estoy triste, pero gracias por preocuparte-Megumi miro a la pequeña y le sonrió, esa niña estaba justamente como ella estuvo hace ya muchos años-mira, allá viene Aoshi-san.

-¡Aoshi!-la pequeñita corrió y abrazó los pies de Aoshi,(es que el es muy alto ..:P).

-Sayuri-chan, Megumi-chan, konbanwa.

-konbanwa Aoshi-san, hace rato Ken-san me dijo que Saito-san vino a buscarlo.

-¿Aún está aquí?

-Iie, se fue hace rato.

-¿Y Himura?

-Debe de estar dentro con los demás.

-Bien, iré a preguntarle que le dijo Saito.

-¡Aoshi!-la niña puso cara de berrinche, la misma carita de Misao enojada-¿ya te vas otra vez?

-Hai, pero regreso para antes de que duermas.

-Hai Aoshi.

Aoshi entró al Aoiya y se dirigió a buscar a Kenshin….¿para qué lo buscaría Saito?, debía ser algo importante, algo relacionado con Misao…

-Himura-san, konbanwa.

-Konbanwa Aoshi-san.

-Megumi-san me ha dicho que Saito-san ha venido a buscarme.

-Oh sí, vino hace rato y dijo que en cuanto llegara usted fuera a la comandancia.

-¿Pero porqué la prisa?

-Saito-san recibió una carta para usted, pero no tiene remitente, desea que vaya a recogerla allá, el dice que puede ser de quienes tienen a Misao-dono y Kaoru-dono.

-Bien pues creo que iré para allá.

-De acuerdo Aoshi-san, voy con usted.

-Pues vayámonos ya.

Kenshin y Aoshi caminaron desde el Aoiya hasta la jefatura, allí entraron a la oficina de Saito, allí estaba Saito fumando un cigarrillo ( la costumbre…a poco no es lindo fumando??... )…

-Vaya, hasta que se les ocurre venir, estaba a punto de marcharme.

-¿Dónde está la carta?

-Shinomori eres un maleducado, esa no es manera de saludar a la gente- Saito tomo un sobre de su escritorio y se lo entrego a Aoshi- aquí esta tu carta, será mejor que la leas aquí y nos digas si es un peligro o no.

Aoshi abrió el sobre, sacó la carta y notó como tenía una mancha de sangre, además de eso, tenía un olor a perfume de cerezos…._"¿cerezos?...Katsumi…"_, revisó la caligrafía, delicada, la caligrafía delicada de una chica, pero con caracteres que solo los oniwabanshuu conocían…y fue cuando comenzó a leer la carta…

"_Aoshi-kun:_

_Espero que leas esto tu sólo, no me gustaría para nada que ese Okina molesto estuviera junto a ti…Será mejor que dejen sus juegos de tratar de seguirnos, Omasu va a regresar a casa con unos cuantos golpes, era necesario, lo siento…Misao esta bien, es una niña muy dócil, veo que la entrenaron bien puesta ha  dado un poco de batalla, pero fuera de eso esta bien, muy contenta,¿se parece tanto a Misato-san ne?, aunque tiene rasgos de Yammatto-san, eso sin dudarlo, por cierto, él te manda muchos saludos, dice que eres un niño encantador, increíble que se acuerde de ti, también mando saludos para Okina y para los demás, les agradece por haber cuidado tan bien de su hija…y por la otra chica no se preocupen, ya le dimos algo que hacer…por cierto, si el otro día no pudimos matarte lo sentimos, es que no estábamos concentrados en lo que hacíamos, tu sabes, no eras tanto nuestro objetivo, aunque ahora nuestra Minami se ha encaprichado con matarlos a todos, una linda niña, bueno con esto me despido de ti Aoshi, por favor cuídate y llevale flores de mi parte a Misato…_

_atte.….tu vieja amiga Ikari Kyouko…"_

Aoshi volvió más fría su mirada y alzó sus cejas, después de todo no era Katsumi-chan, era esa perra que tenía el descaro de escribir, él lo había presentido desde un principio, ahora tenía que recuperar a Misao, no podía dejar a la hija de Misato con esa mujer y ese mal hombre que tantas lágrimas le causo a la hija de su maestro, y es que era increíble que después de tantos años tuviera que ver de nuevo a esas personas que tanto mal le causaron a todos los oniwabanshuu, y ahora algo se hacia más claro…esa chiquilla del otro día, la que atacó…¡habían sido dos!...

-Shinomori vuelve a la tierra y dime si es malo lo que dice allí

-Disculpe Saito, pues es sólo una carta de una mujer que conocí hace mucho, Himura descuida, Kamiya-san esta bien, y Saito, te pediré que no metas a tus hombres en esto.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Esto es un asunto que sólo le corresponde al grupo oni.

-Viejos enemigos, ¿ne?

-Es un viejo asunto que quedo pendiente, así que será mejor que…

-Déjame recordarte que mataron a una familia e incendiaron una okiya en Tokyo, por supuesto que mis hombres deben meterse Shinomori, no seas paranoico, además, son un ejército, necesitarás más gente que sólo tus oniwabanshuu y tus invitados de honor.

-Saito-san, creo que primero debería informarse de toda la historia,¿no lo cree?-Kenshin entró en la conversación-es primordial saberla.

-Así es, ahora dímela Shinomori.

-No le diré nada que no deba, esto es un asunto de los oniwabanshuu, ya se lo dije, ahora debo retirarme a hablar con Okina.

-Antes de que se vaya me dirá que sucede, además, ya envíe a Seta, el vendrá en cuanto sepa a dónde atacaran.

-Saca a Seta de allí antes de que se percaten de que es parte de tu plan, esa gente no tiene piedad de nadie, y si me disculpa Saito, le dije que me voy.

-Y yo te dije que primero me contarás que pasa-Saito se paro frente a la puerta bloqueando el paso de Aoshi-debo recordarte otra vez que esta es una investigación policial y estas bloqueándola.

-Saito-san, esto es un asunto personal de los onis-Aoshi empujo a Saito hasta casi tirarlo, ambos se miraron con esa furia y frialdad que los caracteriza-es algo que no tengo que decirle.

-¡Jefe!

Cho entró corriendo en la oficina, en sus brazos traía una mujer llorando y gimiendo, estaba llena de sangre y con las ropas desgarradas, se veía llena de tierra y su cabello negro corría por toda su espalda.

-¿Pero que demonios paso Cho?

-No lo sé jefe, venía caminando hacia acá cuando se cayó y pues no sabemos que…

-¡Idiotas!, llevala con un doctor.

-Pero jefe no cree que será muy….

-Megumi-dono esta en el Aoiya-Kenshin tomó a la mujer en sus brazos y salió de la habitación-la llevaré con Megumi-dono…

Kenshin salió de la comandancia seguido por Saito y Aoshi, a si, también por Cho, corrían lo más que podían, cada grito de la mujer era estremecedor, rápido llegaron al Aoiya y pusieron a la mujer en el futon de Megumi, quien en cuanto los vio entrar con esa chica herida fue tras ellos...cuando los hombres salieron dejando a Megumi con su paciente y con Omasu, Okon y Yahico como asistentes la chica lentamente sonrió y sus gritos se apagaron, quedo profundamente dormida y con las heridas siendo curadas….

************************************************

Notas de la autora:

A que no se lo esperaban….justo como debía ser, cinismo de una bella mujer….¿y qué tal esa platiquita de Minami y Kaoru?, quien se iba a imaginar que al chica fuera tan simpática, o será que se esta sincronizando con Misao?...descuiden no va a haber peleas entre Saito y Aoshi….por ahora…

Más adelante pondré un capítulo totalmente dedicado a flashbacks de los oniwabanshuu, osea, contarán de una vez por todas que paso, claro, también tendrán la versión de Kyouko y Yammatto…

Quisiera tomarme un ligero tiempecito para agradecer a todos los que me han escrito reviews, muchas gracias por darme su opinión, la verdad para una escritora es muy importante saber que piensan sus fans, así que muchas gracias a todos, espero que sigan el fic hasta el final ya que les tengo muchas mas sorpresas preparadas les van a encantar…

Para los fans de K&K descuiden voy a meter mas de esta pareja en los siguientes capítulos y los fans del A&M por supuesto que habrá más de ellos dos….y pues que decir de S&M, una de mis parejas favoritas, entre más ya verán que bien se pone todo, y mantengan bien las cosas porque la mujer de Saito entrará en los próximos capítulos para darle más gracia y sabor a la historia…

Sin más que decir los dejo….

Sugerencias, comentarios, quejas??.....manden un review…

Matta ne minna….


	12. En medio de la noche y el día

**CAPITULO 11**

Megumi salió de la habitación y dio un respiro, por fin terminó de curar todas las heridas de la mujer que Aoshi, Kenshin y Saito llevaron, tenía heridas de cuchillos, pero todas estaban en la parte de las piernas y tenía una herida profunda justo arriba del muslo, como sí alguien le hubiese enterrado una espada, pero no había en ella moretones, tan sólo uno pequeño, pero en el hombro, estaba completamente segura de que todas esas heridas no habían sido en una batalla, tal vez ella misma se las hizo, tendría que hablar con esa chica cuando despertará, pues tuvo que sedarla para poder coser las heridas sin inconvenientes…

-¿Qué pasó con la chica kitsune?

-Esta dormida Saito-san, las heridas ya están curadas pero…

-¿Pero qué?

-Pues sólo tiene un moretón y creo que si hubiera sido atacada en una batalla, bueno, debería tener más signo de haber luchado, pero me impresionó, tiene una herida profunda, parece que se la hubiesen hecho con algo filoso, un cuchillo o una espada…

-Ya veo- Saito dio unos cuantos pasos y se dirigió a la puerta- Te encargaré que hables con ella e investigues quien es y que le paso.

-¿No se quedará más tiempo?

-Eso quisiera, pero mira la hora, sé me ha hecho bastante tarde ya, si no llego a la cena mi mujer pensará que algo malo me ha pasado y no quiero preocuparla.

-¿A dónde va Saito?- Aoshi marco ímpetu en su voz y miro al lobo, mira que dejarles  esa chica.

-Justo le decía a la kitsune que tengo un compromiso familiar y debo irme.

-¿Y piensas dejar a la chica aquí?

-No es mi hija Shinomori, además, aquí esta la doctora que curo sus heridas, ella sabrá cuidarla.

-¿Saito se dio cuenta de que estamos en una situación delicada?, si nos atacan no voy a hacerme responsable de esa chica, bastantes cosas tengo que me preocupan como para tener otra, además, el Aoiya esta lleno de gente, demasiados visitantes.

-Usa el cuarto de la comadreja, es un cuarto amplio según me dijo Okina-san.

-Su nombre es Misao, y no, no lo usaremos para nadie más que ella- Aoshi se acercó a Saito y lo miro desafiantemente, este lobo le traía más problemas de los que resolvía- Mañana por la mañana en cuanto despierte esa chica vas a llevártela de aquí, no se como pero lo harás, y si necesitas la ayuda de Megumi-san, sé que ella estará encantada de ayudar a tu mujer a cuidar de esa chica.

-Shinomori será mejor que no me hables en ese tono, además mi esposa no tiene porque meterse en esto, ¿entiendes?, la chica se quedara aquí.

-No, no lo hará, aquí estamos muy ocupados pensando cómo rescatar a Misao y no podemos preocuparnos por otra cosa.

-¿Me estás retando a algo Shinomori?- Saito, sujetó el mango de su espada y tomó la posición de su famoso gatotsu.

-Si así lo quieres tomar- Aoshi sujetó sus kodachis, una a cada lado de cuerpo, las empuño y miro de nuevo a Saito- pero si quieres una pelea no veo porque negarme.

-¡Dame no bakas!

Ambos hombres soltaron sus empuñaduras para ver a la mujer juntos  ellos, su semblante era de una mujer molesta, y justo en un pestañear, cada hombre tuvo en su mejilla la mano de esta mujer pintada, abofeteo a los guerreros y mostró su rabia a ambos…

-¡¿Cómo pueden ser tan inconscientes?!, miren que estar peleando como un par de pequeños, ¡Hasta Yahico-chan sabe que debe comportarse en estas circunstancias!, ¿peleando junto al cuarto de una enferma?, es lo peor, Aoshi-san debería estar hablando con Okina sobre la famosa carta, y usted Saito-san déjese de tonterías y acepté que esta chica este en su casa, aquí no podrá descansar, y si quiere mi opinión a mí no me da buena espina, así que podrá poner a varios de sus hombres a vigilar su casa, yo iré a ayudar si desea, ahora usted a hablar con Okina y usted a su casa, pero ya muévanse, están plagando sus malas energías por todo el lugar.

La mujer frente a los hombres caminó y entró de nuevo al cuarto del que había salido, ambos la miraron asombrados, ninguno estaba acostumbrado a que una mujer les hablara de esa forma, mucho menos ordenes, pero en cierta forma sabían que la mujer tenía razón, parecían dos chiquillos enfadados, y tal cómo la mujer sé los dijo, Aoshi salió de ese ligero pasillo hacia dónde se encontraba Okina, y Saito encendió un cigarrillo y se marcho a su casa, dónde de seguro su mujer ya estaba preocupada y tal vez molesta, pues el prometió llegar temprano…

------------------------------------------------------------------

Misao se levantó de la cama dónde dormía, de seguro ya todos en la casa estaban durmiendo, fue hacia la ventana y contemplo la vista, llevaba su largo cabello sujetado por una coleta que hacía juego con un lindo camisón  de dormir occidental que Kyouko le había dado, la chica decidió salir un rato para respirar el aire fresco que corría esa noche, tomó una bata del mismo color de su camisón y salió de su habitación, bajó las escaleras y se dirigió al pequeño estanque en la parte posterior de la casa, justo cuando salió miro a un joven sentado allí, se veía entretenido removiendo el agua y mirando el cielo, justo en ese momento Misao se acercó a él y con una voz suave le llamó para atraer su atención…

-Kaito-san, ¿tampoco podías dormir ne?

-Misao-san- el chico se levantó y se dirigió a ella- No, mi sueño siempre es ligero, desde que era un niño.

-Vaya, me has llamado por mi nombre, ¿cómo es que no me has confundido con Minami?

-O porque para mí es muy fácil, ella tiene otro brillo en los ojos, se muy bien quien es y cómo es.

-Vaya, ¿llevas mucho tiempo aquí afuera?

-No mucho, una hora sería demasiado, llevo aquí menos de veinte minutos.

-Yo no he podido dormir nada, anoche tuve una pesadilla que me inquieto y desde entonces no estoy tranquila.

-¿Puedo saber que fue esa pesadilla?- el joven tomó al mano de Misao, la guió hacia dentro de la casa nuevamente y abrió la puerta.

-Pues…la verdad me pareció tan real, un hombre pequeño, pelirrojo con una cicatriz peleaba con un chico castaño, de ojos dulces y una linda sonrisa, y ese hombre y el chico no terminaban su pelea, y después de eso yo caminaba, entre escombros y oía una voz que me llamaba, y después de eso vi a un hombre muy lindo- Misao sonrió por un instante, no duro mucho pues su sonrisa se apagó de inmediato- no más alto que tú, y me decía que me alejara de él, y miraba a aun anciano tirado en el suelo, y luego ese hombre se convertía en un niño, y jugaba conmigo, pero luego se iba y me dejaba sola y yo empezaba a llorar, y volvía a ese lugar dónde estaba el anciano tirado en el suelo, sus palabras resonaban en mi cabeza y yo repetía su nombre, fue allí cuando desperté, y es que no es la primera vez que sueño con ese hombre, hace ya varios días he soñado con él.

-¿Recuerdas su nombre?

-Pues yo lo llamo Aoshi-sama cuando es adulto, y cuando es más pequeño lo llamo Aoshi-chan.

Misao vio la reacción del hombre frene a ella, sus ojos se tensaron y su mirada se volvió preocupada, al parecer oír ese nombre lo puso nervioso, pero estaba exagerando, sólo era un sueño, ¿o no?, claro que lo era, un simple sueño y nada más.

-¿Pasa algo malo Kaito-san?

-Iie Misao-san, es sólo que…

-¿Sabes que más?, no sé por que, pero cada vez que sueño con él, siento que mi corazón se acelera, y anoche llore, sentí cómo esas palabras estaban en mi cabeza y no me dejaban tranquila, y me dolían, aunque debe ser una tontería, ¿no lo crees?.

-Tal vez no Misao-san- Kaito miró los de la chica frente a él, esa mirada de desconcierto, era parecida a la de Minami, y ella hablaba de dolor cuando resonaba esa duras palabras en su cabeza, ¿y si entre esa chica y Aoshi había algo?, quizás por eso ella sentía eso cuando esas palabras resonaban en su cabeza, no podía creer que esto le estuviera pasando, sin saberlo había ayudado a  destruir un romance, justo cómo el que él añoraba, pero que no podía tener, ¿cómo se había convertido en un monstruo?, debía saber qué pasaba con su viejo amigo y esta chica.

-¡Kaito-san!

-¿Decías algo Misao-san?

-Estaba hablando contigo de mi hermana, pero no me hiciste caso.

-Gomen, sólo estaba pensando.

-¿puedo saber en qué?

-Pensaba en lo linda que se ve usted hoy esta noche

-Gracias- Misao tocó sus mejillas, podría jurar que estaba sonrojada, ese chico le recordaba a alguien, su manera de hablar, su manera de ser, aunque todos los días recibía cumplidos de parte de Kouji-san, un hombre joven y atractivo, pero esta vez el cumplido que Kaito le dio sonó en su cabeza y la hizo sonrojarse diferente que los cumplidos  de Kouji, este le dio alegría, y es que sus ojos le jugaron una broma y la imagen de Kaito se convirtió en la imagen de aquel hombre con el que ella soñó, _"Aoshi-sama…"._

-¿He dicho algo malo Misao-san?, te has puesto un poco de color carmín.

-O no Kaito-san, no has dicho nada malo en absoluto, es sólo que…- Misao bajo su mirar y volvió a Kaito- me has hecho sonrojarme es todo.

-Supuse eso- sonrió, Kaito sonrió, esta chica era muy parecida a Minami, _"si tan sólo pudiera lograr que Mimí-chan me viera con esos ojos que me estás viendo ahora pequeña"._

-Pero basta ya, esa sonrisa me hace pensar que estas burlándote de mi sonrojo.

-No, no sonrió por eso, sonrió porque su cara y su mirar se ven contentos.

-Sí bueno, no todos los días un hombre tan lindo como tú nota que yo me veo hermosa.

-¿Qué hay de Kouji-san?- el chico volvió a reír, que tonterías decía.

-¿anata baka?, Kouji-san es un casanova, a todas las mujeres les da cumplidos, pero no eres así, sólo le dices cumplidos a Katsumi-san y a mi hermana, Mimí-chan, y si no me equivocó podría jurar que tu estas interesado en ella.

-Misao-san-, quizás eso esta cambiando hoy. 

-¿Nani?

-Es decir, Mimí-chan sólo me ve como su amigo, su mejor amigo, y pues no quiero perderla, perder su amistad, hoy le di flores, me abrazó y me dijo que yo sería su mejor amigo siempre, pero jamás ha dado seña de querer algo más que amistad.

-Debe ser tímida, es decir, tal vez necesite tiempo.

-Puede ser. ¿Sabes Misao-san?, gracias, esta plática es muy buena.

-Yo también la estoy disfrutando, pero sabes, creo que debo ir a dormir ya.

-Sí tiene usted razón, ya es tarde pero la acompaño hasta su cuarto.

-Esta bien- Misao comenzó a caminar y miro al hombre, le recordaba tanto al hombre de sus sueños.

-Eres una grata compañía Misao-san.

-Chan.

-¿Nani?

-Dime Misao-chan, yo te llamaré Kaito-chan- Misao sonrió y se dio cuenta de que ya estaba en al puerta de su dormitorio.

-Esta bien, oyasumi Misao-chan.

-Oyasumi nasai Kaito-chan.

Misao se acercó al joven frente a ella, beso dulcemente su mejilla, y justo antes de entrar a su cuarto, él la detuvo, y la beso, sus labios se unieron y su respiración se volvió una sola, poco a poco sus bocas se unieron con más pasión, más rápido, a ella vino un pensamiento fugaz _"Aishiteru Aoshi-sama",_ miro al hombre frente a ella y se asustó, se separó de él y lo miro de nuevo, el la miro también y sonrió, ella se sonrojó, y mientras ambos compartieron una sonrisa, la sombra de una mujer en la oscuridad  los miraba con odio y murmuraba maldiciones, mientras varias lágrimas caían de su rostro….

----------------------------------------------------------------

El fresco aire llegaba hasta las ventanas abiertas en el Aoiya, la noche había pasado con bastantes disgustos y muchos secretos, y es que cuando Aoshi contó lo de la carta, sólo lo hizo a los oniwabanshuu, quien después de oír todo estaban asustados y una vieja ira guardada los empezaba a recorrer. El rurouni hospedado junto a sus amigos allí salió desde temprano a recorrer Kyoto, fue al cementerio y puso flores en la tumba de su esposa Tomoe, después de eso fue al centro, recorrió las calles del centro de Kyoto viendo gente pasar, aún había bastante movimiento en esa ciudad, y aún había miradas que lo miraban raramente, cómo si ellos supieran la verdadera identidad del hombre. Camino durante largo tiempo, hasta que miro algo en los aparadores que lo hizo parar, un lindo kimono amarillo con franjas naranjas y en ellas flores, Kenshin no pudo dejar de mirar el dichoso kimono, era tan parecido al lindo kimono que Kaoru solía ponerse…Kaoru, ¿cómo estaría ella?, Aoshi le había dicho que ella se encontraba bien, pero eso no era suficiente, debía saber si estaba comiendo bien, si la estaban tratando como a una esclava o como a un huésped, pero era imposible saberlo sin que ella misma se lo dijera, estaba seguro que en la dichosa cartita no decía nada de eso, ni tampoco diría si ella lloraba, ¿y si no hacía otra cosa que estar triste?, no, el sabía que ella estaba planeando algo, Kamiya Kaoru podía ser una mujer joven, pero era bastante inteligente y astuta, además de fuerte, esa eran una de las cosas que a él le gustaban de ella, era una mujer que podía sobrevivir sola, tenía suficiente fuerza de voluntad, y confiaba en que esta vez ella no se dejará vencer rápidamente, y es que todo había sido culpa de él, por no protegerla cuando esas personas atacaron, debió estar a su lado y protegerla a toda costa pero no lo había hecho y ahora la linda kendoka estaba lejos de él, y eso le dolía, pues aunque él no se lo dijese la quería demasiado, ella había sido bastante gentil con él desde que la conoció, y sin saber como la jovencita estaba ya en su corazón,_ "te lo diré cuando regreses Kaoru-dono, te diré cuanto te amo, espero que sientas lo mismo, sólo espero eso"…_

En otro lugar de Kyoto, un luchador pateaba las cajas a su paso, y es que estaba perdido desde hacía ya más de una hora, intento salir justo detrás del carruaje policial que había ido a recoger  la chica enferma del Aoiya junto a la doctora, pero Yahico no lo dejo irse enseguida, y cuando el se marcho siguió al carruaje equivocado, y en vez de ir a la casa de Saito Hajiime había acabado en un distrito de Kyoto bastante extraño, llamado Gion, en dónde sólo podía observar lindas geiko y maiko, además de hombres cargados de cajas y otras cosas, las casas de ese lugar eran bastante parecidas entre sí, estaba seguro de que era el distrito de geishas más bonito que hubiese visto, ¡pero él no había querido ir allí y no sabía como llegar a la casa del lobo!,  caminó un rato más, esperaba ver algo más que lindas chicas vestidas como muñecas y hombres que parecían ir a buscar la compañía de una de ellas, fue entonces que miro algo que lo sorprendió, de una de las lindas casas salía una bella mujer alta, con una tez bastante clara y unos cabellos negros largos sujetados por una linda peineta, los ojos de la mujer eran verdes y bastante lindos, usaba un kimono diferente de las demás, por eso supo que esa mujer era una ama de casa y no una geiko, se acercó más y pudo ver como la mujer se despedía y caminaba por la avenida al sentido contrario que él, justo cuando dejo de mirarla pudo escuchar que alguien la saludaba diciéndole, " Fujita Tokio, es bueno verla por aquí"…¡Por fin kami le había dado algo bueno!, esa mujer era la esposa de Saito, se dispuso a seguirla y camino tras de ella sin que la mujer lo notase, salieron de ese distrito y caminaron durante un buen rato antes de llegar a una casa bastante bonita, era grande y en el frente tenía grabada el nombre de la familia que la habitaba: "Fujita". Sanosuke se acercó más y justo cuando la mujer entró el llamó a la puerta…

-¿Qué desea?

-Ohayo, mi nombre es Sagara Sanosuke, soy amigo de…

-¡Tokio-san que bueno que regresó!, he conseguido hablar con ella.

Sano reconoció esa voz al instante, Takani Megumi…

-¿Y tú que haces aquí Tori-atama?- Megumi se vio meramente molesta.

-No he venido a verte a ti si eso piensas- Sanosuke miro a la mujer de Saito y continuo hablándole- sólo quería saber cómo sigue la chica.

-¿Y eso qué te importa?- Megumi dio unos pasos frente a la mujer del policía- ella no tiene ninguna relación contigo y no creo que debamos decírtelo.

-Bueno, pues me quedaré aquí afuera kitsune, y no me moveré de aquí hasta que no me digas algo, y cuando salgas iré tras de ti preguntadote.

Megumi callo un momento, odiaba tener que darle la razón a ese hombre…

-Tokio-san, el es uno de los hombres de los que le hablé hace rato, le agradecería que lo dejará pasar.

-Yoshi, adelante Sagara-san- la mujer hizo un ademán para invitarlo a pasar- Hajime me ha hablado bastante de usted, también lo ha hecho de todos, pero siempre pone énfasis en lo que dice de usted.

-Vaya, jamás pensé que él hablará de mí.

-Todo el tiempo, suele decir que usted es tan necio como Megumi-san, y que son una pareja bastante completa- la mujer de Saito sonrió, los comentarios de su esposo siempre eran más fuertes de lo que ella decía- si me disculpan voy a la cocina.

-Pase- Megumi tenía el semblante serio, ese comentario no le gusto para nada, ¿o sí?

-¿Y qué has averiguado de la chica koi?- Sano le guiño un ojo a la doctora que lo miró desafiante, ella no estaba para esas bromitas pesadas de él.

-No me llames koi, tu y yo sabemos que no somos nada, solamente paciente y doctora, y respondiendo a tu pregunta, pues ella me dijo que su nombre es Koyuri, que es una geisha y que la atacaron cuando se dirigía a una fiesta, dice que no es de por aquí, es de Yokohama según me contó, pero un hombre adinerado que es su danna la trajo, perdió sus cosas mientras la atacaban, y le destruyeron su lindo kimono, debo decirte que su maquillaje estaba mezclado con tierra, pero pude notar que usaba un poco de arcilla china, así que su historia me parece creíble, excepto lo del ataque, puesto que no tiene moretones ni señas de forcejeo.

-Ya veo, ¿es todo lo que te dijo?

-Iie, me dijo también que de seguro su danna se ha ido ya sin ella, y que no tiene dónde quedarse- Megumi miro los ojos del hombre durante un momento, justo cuando el encontró su mirada ella volteó hacia otro lado y no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

-Bien, ahora podemos hablar de otra cosa.

-¿Qué tal de nosotros?

-Pues no sé de qué podríamos hablar tú y yo, además, ya sabes lo que deseabas, ¿porque mejor no te vas?

Justo cuando el luchador iba a contestarle a la doctora la silueta de una joven se miro por el pasillo, una linda chica de cabellos largos y negros, su piel blanca y sus ojos ámbar, con un destello dorado bastante peculiar…

-Megumi-san, disculpe pero, ¿podría decirme dónde está Tokio-san?, quisiera pedirle prestado algún adorno para el pelo.

-Yuri-san, regrese inmediatamente a su habitación, yo le llevaré algo.

-Pero kitsune no seas grosera preséntame a la linda dama frente a nosotros.

-A sí- la doctora vio molesta al hombre, de un momento a otro había cambiado de parecer de mirarla a ella ahora veía a la otra chica_" Sanosuke no baka ahou!!"_- Koyuri-san, él es Sagara Sanosuke- la mujer miró al hombre y le dio una mirada furiosa a lo que él le respondió con una sonrisa.

-Mucho gusto Sagara-san.

-El gusto es mío Koyuri-san- Sanosuke miro de nuevo a la doctora- kitsune acompáñame a la puerta ¿quieres?, tomaré tu palabra y me marcharé al Aoiya.

-Yoshi Tori-atama.

-Espero verla pronto Koyuri-san.

-Yo también a usted Sagara-san- la chica sonrió al hombre, bastante guapo, pero no la impresionaba tanto, aunque sería un muy buen pasatiempo.

-Vamos kitsune.

Sanosuke y Megumi salieron rumbo a la puerta, y sin que ninguno lo notara, la mujer que dejaron atrás sonrió y murmuró para ella misma _"fase 1 lista, fase 2 en camino"…._

******************************************

Notas de la autora:

¿Qué les pareció el capítulo?, no se esperaban ese beso ¿verdad?, y que lindo Kenshin, acordarse de su Kaoru-dono….Y sobre la discusión de Saito y Aoshi, estos tipos se traen el coraje guardado, así que no se les haga extraño en los siguientes capítulos si ven más discusiones o una pequeña pelea por allí….¿y qué con la chica?, pues sólo déjenme decirles que esa mujercita va a desatar la parte violenta de la doctora…estén pendientes del fic porqué se acerca ya el capítulo dónde los recuerdos….

En el capítulo siguiente pondré más de Misao, y una pequeña "riña" por allí….

Gracias a todos por sus comentarios y por sus reviews….

**MISARA TENDO: **Gracias por el review sunshine, y publicaré los demás capítulos pronto, descuida con eso. Y se llama Mameha…

**M.S**** ARASHI SUMERAGI: Gracias por tods los review que me has dejado, ys i, un poco de todo…**

**MAKIMACHI MISAO (F.D.S.S : **Gracias por segurla desde el comienzo, y aún falta para que todo se resuelva, pero verás que sorpresas te llevarás más delante.

**MISAO-19**: Muchas gracias por tus reviews, espero que te gusten los capítulos siguientes y este…

**AKARI SAKURAZUKA: **Gracias por tu review, y veras como no se me vuelve a olvidar nada de el fic…

**JOCKY-MISAO: **De mis primeros reviews, gracias enserio, y falta ya poco para que veas a Aoshi en acción….

Sugerencias, comentarios, quejas??...dejen un review…..

Matta ne minna…………


	13. De alianzas y enemigos

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

****

Hola!!!...aquí regreso con este fanfic después de tanto de no haber actualizado, espero que este capítulo les guste, y pues ojalá que lo lean y me dejen su opinión...

Aclaró, los derechos de RK son de Nobuhiro-sensei, no míos (T_T)...

Ahora los dejó con la lectura...

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

**CAPITULO 12**

Misao despertó de su sueño, si que había sido una noche bastante linda, aunque hubiese tenido insomnio, aquel beso que recibió de Kaito fue bastante lindo, aunque eso no le quito el sueño, en vez de eso soñó de nuevo con aquel hombre tan apuesto, y soñó que quien la besaba era él, ya era bastante de estar soñando con un desconocido, desconocido lindo, tal vez ella lo había visto en algún lugar, ¿pero en dónde?, no recordaba conocerlo, mucho menos haber escuchado su nombre, algo debía de tener con él, si no porque soñaba tan seguido con él, debía preguntarle a Kyouko-san, quizá ella sabría quien era ese sujeto…

-Hasta que te levantas one-chan.

La chica volteo su mirada y en la puerta miró a su hermana, la joven frente a ella estaba ya vestida con su traje de entrenamiento, algo raro pues aún era bastante temprano, y lo más extraño es que su mirada era distinta, tenía un aire de frialdad, en sus manos llevaba dos abanicos, y justo cuando Misao se volteo para coger sus ropas sintió como algo le cortaba por lo menos un pequeño mechón de pelo…

-Para que despiertes bien, a por cierto, te regalo el abanico.

-¿Qué sucede contigo?, casi me cortas una mejilla.

-¿Qué no la corté?- la doble de la ninja sonrió arrogantemente justo antes de enfriar más su mirar- pues a la próxima no voy a fallar.

-¿Nani?- Misao caminó hacia un lindo biombo en su cuarto y comenzó a cambiar su camisón por ropa de entrenamiento parecida a la de su hermana- no entiendo esa actitud tuya y te agradecería que me dejarás en paz.

-Yo no te estoy molestando, tú eres la que esta molestando, entrometiéndote en lo que no te importa.

-¿Nani?

-No te hagas la inocente Misao, sabes perfectamente de que hablo.

-No, no tengo ni idea- la joven salió de detrás del biombo y tomó un cepillo, comenzó a cepillar su largo cabello frente a un pequeño espejo de madera- Si tuviera idea no estaría preguntándote Mimí-chan.

-No me llames Mimí-chan, traidora- un minuto de descuido de Misao y Minami cerró la puerta colocando el cerrojo, la chica estaba bastante molesta, y acabaría con aquello que la estaba molestando.

-Minami no se que sucede contigo, yo no recuerdo haberte hecho nada malo, así que te agradecería que dejarás eso- Misao dejo el cepillo y se disponía a salir cuando su hermana la sujeto por el cuello, era increíble la fuerza que tenía la chiquilla.

-Oyeme bien Misao, tu sólo eres una extraña aquí, no me importa lo que diga mi otusan, será mejor que no te vuelva a ver tratando de robarme lo que es mío, o entonces tendré que ser más acertada con lo que hago.

-Estas delirando- las dos chicas estaban frente a frente ahora, una tratando de pasar y la otra impidiéndolo, un ambiente tenso giraba en torno a ambas pero ninguna parecía desistir de sus miradas desafiantes- déjame pasar.

-No lo haré.

-Te he dicho que me dejes pasar Minami.

-¿Sabes algo Misao?, eres bastante bonita, tu mirada inocente y esa sonrisa dulce que tienes- la chica con el abanico acarició la mejilla de la otra mujercita con su delicada mano, deslizando sus bien cuidadas uñas por el cuello de la joven, parecía casi como si fuesen unas hermanas bastante unidas o una madre y su pequeña- supongo que por eso es que esos molestos oniwabanshuu te quieren tanto.

-¡Cómo te atreves!, y quitame tus manos de encima.

-No sabes nada de mí Misao, nada.

-¡Ahhhhhhhh!- Misao sintió que en su cuello se clavaban las uñas de su hermana, justo después sintió un tirón en sus cabellos que la tumbo, un abanico paso rozándole el brazo y logrando abrir una pequeña herida en él, mientras la otra chica tan sólo sonreía con maldad.

-Más te vale que cuides todo lo que haces Misao-chan, cualquier paso en falso y me aprovecharé de eso.

-Tú no te vas a ir de aquí sin pagar esta herida, ¿me oyes?

-Por favor Misao, no me hagas reír, ¿qué vas a hacerme?

-¿Quieres ver?

Las dos jóvenes se lanzaron una contra otra, de ese cuarto tan sólo salían gritos e insultos, ambas poseían una gran capacidad de pelea, aunque esta pelea era sin armas, era tan sólo una pelea de chicas. Los gritos comenzaron a escucharse por toda la casa, dejaron de ser simples gritos de niñas para convertirse en gritos de dolor, pero no de un dolor pequeño, gritos de muerte. Todos quienes los oyeron corrieron buscando el lugar de dónde provenían, pero siendo tan grande la casa era tan difícil encontrarlos, hasta que Kaoru y otras doncellas más junto con Takeru y Yukime llegaron al lugar, la puerta estaba trancada y cada vez se oían más los gritos, cada de vez con más dolor…

-¡Será mejor que me habrán la puerta ya mismo!- Takeru intentaba mas las chicas parecían no prestarle atención, debía hacer algo rápido, después de todo, al salir Kyouko y Yammatto por la mañana el había quedado a cargo de todo- Apártense ahora mismo, ustedes vayan a buscar hielo ya mismo y tu chica junto con Yukime vayan por vendas y unas cuantas hierbas de curación.

-¿Qué va a hacer Takeru-san?

-Yukime te he dado una orden, no me cuestiones y ve.

-Hai.

-¡Será mejor que se alejen de la puerta me oyeron!- Takeru dio un fuerte empujón a la puerta que cayó, y pudo ver a las dos hijas de su amada Misato peleando, ambas tenían moretones y heridas, la sangre les corría la piel y sus ropas eran un desastre, pero sólo bastó con que él tomará a cada una con un brazo y las detuvo- ¿pero qué se han creído?, mírense, será mejor que vayan a lavarse, Kaito las ha estado esperando para entrenar.

-Yo no voy a entrenar con él más- Minami logró que Takeru la bajase- hoy más temprano entrené con Kouji, y sí, tomare su palabra y tomaré un baño, y Misao, será mejor que no vuelvas a provocarme con tus acciones, recuerda, cualquier paso en falso.

La chica salió de la habitación mientras Misao recuperaba el aliento, era ella quien estaba más bañada en sangre, y es que su hermana había usado bastante sus uñas con ella, sólo miro a Takeru quien la ayudo a mantenerse en pie hasta que llegaron las doncellas, y después vino a su mente el motivo por el cual su hermana peleo con ella…había visto el beso de la noche anterior…

-------------------------------------------------------

Aoshi miro de nuevo el lugar donde estaba, el cementerio de Kyoto, miro las lápidas frente a él, eran varias conocidas, pero él tan sólo se enfocó en una…Makimachi Misato…la mujer que más se había preocupado por él, había sido como su hermana mayor, y él la había defraudado, y recordó la carta recibida, así que después de todo habían nacido dos, ¿pero cómo era posible que nadie se diera cuenta del otro bebé?, quizás por eso mataron a todos los que estaban en el cuarto dónde había encontrado la cuna con Misao dentro, pero Kaito había ido primero por ella, aunque no regresó, quizás él no había muerto como pensaban, pero eso era imposible, o quizás no, quizás los había traicionado también, aunque era imposible, era un niño simpático, su mejor amigo, jamás lo hubiese hecho…

Justo cuando Aoshi se marchaba pudo ver a tres sombras acercarse a las lápidas, rápidamente se escondió detrás de un pequeño templo, de manera de poder ver y escuchar a esas personas, una mujer de cabellos largos y castaños, una mujer de cabellos rojos como el fuego y un hombre de semblante frío….

-¿Aquí es?- preguntó la mujer castaña.

-Hai, aquí es, y por lo visto alguien vino hoy antes que nosotros- La mujer de cabellos rojos se acercó a un pequeño ramo de flores.

-Mujeres dejen de hablar, que no hemos venido a eso- Aoshi no podía distinguir bien las siluetas así que tuvo que acercarse un poco más, pero ni así se distinguía el rostro de las personas.

-Vamos, no seas tan malhumorado, además, estamos aquí para hablarle a ella - la mujer pelirroja se agacho y acarició la lápida - Hola Misato, hacía tanto que no veníamos a verte, espero te de mucho gusto.

-Es ridículo que le hables a un pedazo de roca con grabados.

-Pues yo no lo creo – la mujer más joven se agacho también, Aoshi pudo ver algo más en esa joven, sus ojos negros – Misato-san hola, ¿sabes?, te trajimos tus flores favoritas, son de parte de Takeru-sama, dijo que se quedaría cuidando de las niñas, aunque son bastante grandes.

-¿Tu también le hablas a la nada Katsumi?

-Oh no sea tan malhumorado – Aoshi abrió sus ojos lo más que pudo, ¿escucho bien, Katsumi?, y justo se dio cuenta quienes eran los demás – Yamma-san tiene que cambiar ese humor, no le servirá de nada.

-Niña nunca lo vas a convencer, si no he podido yo, imagínate tú.

-Eso es porque usted tiene ese carácter también Kyouko-sama.

-Silencio mujeres.

-¿Nani?, ¿pasa algo malo Yamma-san?

-Sal de una buena vez.

-¿A quién le hablas?

-Vamonos Kyouko, y tú Katsumi, síguelo.

-¿A quién?

-Síguelo.

-Hai.

El hombre y la mujer de cabellos rojos se fueron, dejando a la chica castaña allí…

-Konnichiwa, Katsumi-chan.

-A..Aoshi- la mujer se sorprendió, miro al hombre frente a ella y se trato de mantenerse calmada, pero no podía, así que por eso al dejaron allí a ella.

-¿Te sorprendes de verme?

-Iie, bueno, hai, es que eres tan diferente, digo, has cambiado bastante desde la ultima vez que te vi.

-No me mientas Katsumi, sé que tú me atacaste el día que se llevaron a Misao. Y sé que me has estado siguiendo – Aoshi se acercó a la mujer sujetando las empuñaduras de sus kodachis.

-Si lo acepto, te ataque, pero no te he seguido, y será mejor que no se te ocurra atacarme, ¿entiendes?.

-¿Dónde está tu hermano?

-No te lo diré.

-¿Dónde está Kaito?- Aoshi acorraló a la chica y puso sus kodachis alrededor de su cuello, haciendo cada vez más presión.

-Cui..Esta cuida…cuidando a…niñas.

-Así que lo dejaron cuidando a Misao, bien Katsumi haremos esto, tu me vas a ayudar.

-Qui…tus koda…

-¿Qué las kodachis? – Aoshi quito las kodachis del cuello de la joven, las guardo no sin soltar las empuñaduras- Katsumi no tengo idea de porque nos traicionaste, pero ahora tendrás que remediarlo si no quieres que te mate junto con Kaito.

-No te temo Aoshi, y ninguna de tus amenazas me hará que…

-Cállate, me parece que debes de disculparte con Misato, ¿no lo crees?, estas aquí frente a su lápida después de que la traicionaste y ayudaste a esos estúpidos.

-Mira Shinomori, yo no lo hice por gusto, fue más una necesidad, por Kaito,  ¿qué futuro tenía mi hermanito con los oniwabanshuu?, ninguno, tu siempre te las ingeniabas para dejarlo a un lado, además, Takeru-san nos cuido, y era nuestro protector, aún lo es, nos fuimos con él, no podíamos hacer otra cosa.

-Katsumi mírame a los ojos y dime que no vas a ayudarme, por la memoria de Misato.

-Aoshi basta, sabes que ella fue como mi hermana mayor, y la verdad es que yo no puedo…

-Hayashibara solo inténtalo, anda, intenta hacer eso frente a los restos de Misato.

-Aoshi basta, estas hablando como un niño.

-Lo sé, es decir, no suelo hablar mucho, pero creeme, se me agotan las ideas para regresar a Misao a su hogar, con nosotros.

-¿Ustedes?- la joven mujer miro los ojos del ex-okashira, veía solamente dos pedazos de hielo, pero esta vez, se estaban derritiendo- Se nota que esa niña es importante para todos allá.

-Claro que lo es, es el alma del Aoiya

-Vaya, por la expresión de tu cara Aoshi creo que no mientes, supongo que es tu pequeñita, digo, tu hermanita o algo así, siempre Misato fue como una mamá.

-Katsumi debes ayudarme a recuperar a Misao, y a traer a esa niña, a la que Misato no conoció.

-¿Minami?, Aoshi yo no lo sé, es decir, ¿cómo pretendes que haga yo eso?

-Sé que buscarás la manera de regresarlas a dónde pertenecen, y sé que le pedirás a Kaito que ayude, y espero Katsumi que no se te ocurra defraudar la memoria de ella, pues quizás aún te pueda perdonar por haberle impedido saber que fueron dos niñas y no una.

-Te ayudaré, pero sólo porque la defraude tienes razón, pero tu no debes decirle a nadie de los demás que yo estoy en esto, nadie debe sospechar nada, y también trataré de sacar a esa niña que Minami se llevó, sólo espero que nadie me maté por esto.

-Debemos irnos, toma el sendero del norte, yo iré por el otro, y descuida, que ni Okina ni los demás sabrán que tu nos ayudarás.

Aoshi se despidió de Katsumi con un ligero movimiento de cabeza, y ella sólo se quedo allí observándole, al parecer el Aoshi que ella había conocido en su niñez era muy distinto al hombre que había tenido enfrente, sólo una cosa seguía igual, jamás había podido ocultarle algo a ella…..

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Saito miro de nuevo a su mujer, se le hacía frustrante tener que dejar a un lado su trabajo y tener que estar sentado frente a una estúpida mesita para té, ya que a su esposa se le había ocurrido que necesitaban más tiempo juntos, aunque quizás tenía razón, no le vendría nada mal un pequeño descanso entre las horas de trabajo, y es que ahora tenía tantas cosas que hacer, y estaba todo lo de la pequeña comadreja, era cierto que no llevaba una estrecha relación con la gente del Aoiya, pero no podía negar que la niña le caía bien, solía ir de vez en cuando a la comandancia para ver en que podía ayudar, y ahora estaba perdida en quien sabe donde y con quien sabe quien, y las actitudes de Shinomori no ayudaban para nada en la búsqueda…

-Koi, ¿me estas escuchando?

-Gomen Tokio, estaba pensando en algo más.

-Deja el trabajo fuera de casa, ¿cuántas veces te lo repetiré?- La mujer sirvió un poco de té a su esposo y continuo hablando- y no se te ocurra fumar dentro, odio cuando dejas la casa oliendo a tabaco. Por cierto, Megumi-san tiene rato con nuestra invitada, de verás que es extraña, deberías haberla visto cuando Megumi comenzó a contarle que Aquí vivías tú, jaja se puso un poco nerviosa, pero luego le dije que nadie atacaría este lugar, tenemos buena vigilancia.

-Tokio debo volver al trabajo, deje unos asuntos pendientes y necesito completarlos.

-Hajime no vas a morirte si pasas más tiempo conmigo, además, necesito hablarte de algo importante.

-¿Qué sucede ahora Tokio?

-Bueno pues es que…- la mujer calló un momento y bajo su mirar, instantáneamente su esposo se levantó y se acercó a ella, sujetándola por los hombros y haciéndola ver al frete otra vez- Hajime yo quisiera que habláramos acerca de nosotros, ¡Quiero una familia!

-Tokio ya hemos hablado bastante de esto, además, ya tienes un chico de quien encargarte.

-¡Lo enviaste a entrenamiento!, es que simplemente lo deseo a veces, no me gusta estar sola.

-Pues aprovecha ahora que tienes compañía- Saito abrazó a su mujer (..Que raro no??...)- ¿por qué no tratas de hacerte amiga de la kitsune?, es una mujer testaruda pero tú y ella podrá llevarse bien, y además puedes ayudarnos a investigar a esa chiquilla.

-Lo haré, pero prométeme que en cuanto encuentren a esa niña del Aoiya hablaremos de esto sin interrupciones de nadie.

-Te lo prometo, ahora ve con ellas, yo todavía no termino algunas cosas de otro caso- alejó a su mujer con cuidado y la beso, se dirigió a al puerta y cogió su sombrero- Llegaré temprano, prepara cena para mí también.

-Hai koi, matta ne.

La mujer vio salir a su esposo y se aseguró de que estuviera bien cerrado, luego se dirigió al cuarto dónde las jóvenes estaban charlando…

-Hola, ¿interrumpo?

-Para nada Tokio-san – La chica de los ojos ámbar le habló sonriendo – Megumi-san y yo hablábamos de kimonos.

-Ya veo, eso de los kimonos me encanta, y es que tengo bastantes. Hajime suele comprarme kimono cada vez que cree que estoy molesta con él, ósea a cada rato.

-Tokio-san, me habla de su esposo y se me hace otro hombre al que conozco – la doctora la miro con ojos contentos, mejores que los que había tenido anteriormente.

-Es cosa del tiempo Megumi-san, cuando recién conocí a mi marido tampoco me gustaba su manera de ser, lo consideraba un completo insensato, y ahora aquí me tiene, totalmente contenta de llevar su apellido.

-¿Qué cosas ne?

-Hai Koyuri-san, digo, siempre pensaba, Hajime no baka!!, y ahora sólo pienso en que cosas lindas traerá a casa o que cumplido me dará al levantarme. Es un hombre bastante distinto en su hogar que con otras personas- entonces la mujer miró a la chica de ojos canela y sonrió, le recordaba  a ella antes de casarse - ¿Pero qué hombre no es testarudo?

-En eso debo corregirla Tokio-san- la más joven miro a las otras dos mujeres- yo conozco a un hombre maravilloso, un caballero inteligente y con bastante clase, sólo que es demasiado frío y no es muy parlanchín, fuera de eso, es casi el hombre perfecto.

-Eso me suena a Shinomori-san.

-¿Nani?- sus ojos se agrandaron completamente, ¿la doctora había dicho Shinomori?...

-Hai, es justo a esa descripción.

-No creo que hablemos del mismo hombre, este del que le habló, es casi como un padre para mí, lo quiero bastante.

-Pensé que no tenías familia.

-No la tengo, pero él ha sido bastante amable desde que yo era una niñita.

-Vaya – la mujer de Saito notó algo raro en la jovencita, algo no concordada – Y dime Koyuri-san, cómo es que una geiko tan linda como usted fue abandonada a la suerte, digo, es que nadie la ha buscado.

-Bueno Tokio-san, es sólo que…quizás mi danna se fue de emergencia y cree que me fui antes, con alguna amiga, él suele ser muy despreocupado, y es que me he escapado varias veces.

-Eso debe ser – No sabía porque pero esas excusas no terminaban de cuadrarle en nada.

-Megumi-san, espero no piense que es indiscreción mía pero…¿ese joven tan apuesto que vino ayer es su novio?

-¿Nani? – La doctora miro a su joven paciente, ¿y a ella que le importaba?... – Por supuesto que no, ese majadero de Sanosuke es otro paciente mío.

-Pues entonces le pediré un favor especial…¿podría llevarme mañana de compras?, creo que necesito un kimono nuevo para impresionar a ese hombre tan apuesto, supongo que volverá ¿ne?.

-Si, siempre vuelve – Megumi estaba que ardía de coraje por haber escuchado eso "_¿qué le sucede a esta mujer?, es más regalada de lo que imagine, pero esta totalmente equivocada si cree que yo le ayudaré a…¿¡pero qué estoy pensando!?"… - Pues mañana la acompañaré Koyuri-san._

-Domo arigato Megumi-san – la jovencita le sonrió a Megumi, sorpresa se llevó pues la doctora no sólo no le contestó la sonrisa, si no que murmuró en voz baja algo que dejo extrañeza en Koyuri que no escucho y una melancolía a Tokio que la escuchó con claridad..._"Nunca más pasará otra vez lo de Sayo, ella murió y si lo intentas tu también lo harás..."_

********************************************

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

****

Espero que el capítulo haya sido de su agrado, sé que me tarde mucho y que el capítulo es algo corto, sólo les pido paciencia. Para el próximo capítulo les daré algo especial y más largo, para compensar lo que ha este le ha faltado.

Sobre el encuentro de Aoshi y Katsumi, desde allí partirá para que las participaciones de Kaoru se agranden, recuerden que es la doncella de Misao, Katsumi y ella se aliarán para que Misao recobré su memoria, ¿podrán lograrlo?... 

Siento mucho que en este capítulo no aparezcan Kenshin y Sanosuke, pero para el próximo, ambos tendrán mucho que hacer y decir, igual situación con Soujiro, que ya anda en territorio enemigo.

En el próximo capítulo, ( les cuento sólo poquito ), Saito con sus sarcasmos hará que Megumi y Sanosuke tengan una discusión involucrando en ella a TODOS los demás. Y siguiendo con Saito, él y Aoshi continuaran con sus pleitos y esta vez sin nadie que los detenga. Siguiendo el orden, Tokio descubrirá algo que las pondrá en peligro a ella, a Megumi y a Kaoru. Soujiro se encontrará con Misao, a quien lo contará acerca de la batalla que tuvo el mismo con Kenshin en la que descubrió que camino debía tomar, y Katsumi ideará un plan junto a su hermano Kaito para poder ayudar a los Oniwabanshuu sin ser descubiertos por Kyouko, Takeru o Yamato...

Gracias a todos los que han leído el fanfic desde el principio y los que esperaron este capítulo desde hace tiempo, espero que me dejen sus comentarios y que sigan leyendo Estigmas del pasado.

Acá pongo un agradecimiento en particular:

Sunshine muchas gracias por dejarme usar tu computadora para subir este capítulo y por alegrarme el coraje de tenerlo que escribir dos veces...¡tqm amigocha!

Sugerencias, comentarios, quejas??...Dejen un review...

Matta ne minna...


	14. Planes y batallas: La sangre que correrá

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

****

****

Hola lectores de Estigmas del pasado…. Por acá les traigo ya el capítulo 13, por fin se me hizo terminarlo y subirlo…Espero que sea de su agrado y que me dejen sus reviews, que para mí son muy importantes ^_^…

Lean bien y disfrútenlo…

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

**CAPITULO 13**

Misao suspiro nuevamente, estaba realmente confundida desde que su hermana la atacó…por supuesto se había dado cuenta del motivo del ataque y de la furia de su par, con justa razón, pensaba, sólo no entendía por que desde que Minami le había nombrado a los oniwabanshuu su cabeza estaba llena de voces e imágenes de gente que no podía reconocer, eran risas de niñas, gritos de un hombre con una cinta en la cabeza "_comadreja deja eso…¡Misao!",_ una mujer de cabello negro y labios rojos con un niño y un hombre pelirrojo, también su doncella estaba allí "_Misao basta…Comadreja,¿ayúdame sí?...Misao-dono, Misao!!", y las imágenes que más se repetían en su cabeza eran la de un anciano rodeado de dos mujeres y dos hombres, la llamaban "_Misao-chan no estés jugando con eso...Él volverá Misao-chan…¡Misao!"_, y cuando creía que todo terminaría vino a su mente la imagen de aquel hombre alto que aparecía en sus sueños constantemente "_Aoshi-sama,¿quiere más té?...Aoshi-sama ¿dónde está?...Aishiteru"…_Y es que eran tantas cosas, demasiadas…_

-¿Misao-dono está bien?

La ninja sacudió su cabeza y miro al joven que le hablaba, no era muy alto, tenía el cabello castaño y unos bellos ojos, estaba bien vestido y sonreía, ella se sorprendió de que el supiera su nombre, ¿acaso habían olvidado presentarle a otra persona que ella hubiese olvidado?...

-Hae, sólo un poco aturdida. Disculpe la pregunta pero, ¿lo conozco?

-Así es, pero no creo que me recuerde. Seta Soujiro es mi nombre – Él hace una reverencia – Misao-dono usted estuvo presente cuando yo pelee en contra de Himura-san.

-¿Himura?, me suena pero no creo conocer a nadie con ese apellido.

-Lo conoce, sólo que no lo recuerda – Soujiro la miro, ¿realmente ella era la jovencita que había conocido en aquella aldea?, debía cumplir con su parte del plan – Misao-dono ha cambiado bastante.

-¿De qué habla? – Misao se sentía extraña, la cara de ese sujeto le era familiar, pero no lograba recordarlo.

-La última vez que la mire, su rostro reflejaba más alegría.

-Discúlpeme pero yo no me acuerdo de usted para nada.

-Eso es normal, después de todo perdió la memoria, o eso creo, ¿verdad?

-Así es – Misao lo miro, mas imágenes venían a su mente…"_ ¿Himura que haces?... ¿Acaso ellos…?...Tu espada esta rota…"_ era el colmo, y sin darse cuenta balbuceo algo – La espada se rompió.

-Así fue, creo que si lo recuerda – Soujiro le sonrió – Esa fue la primera vez que sostuve una pelea con Himura-san, y ahora estoy aquí por lo que aprendí de la segunda pelea con él.

-No se por que me dice todo eso.

-Intento que recobre su memoria, todos están muy preocupados por usted y por Kamiya-san, creo que se alegrarán de saber que ambas están bien.

-¿De qué esta hablando?

-Cuando recobré su memoria sabrá de que hablo, ojalá y sea pronto.

Soujiro se retiró y dejo  Misao hundida en voces y demás cosas… ¿quiénes eran esas personas de las que él hablaba?... ¿acaso serían los…los oniwabanshuu?...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Saito se encontraba en el Aoiya, era ya media tarde y había descubierto algo nuevo, tenía que informárselo a Shinomori cuanto antes, pero su mala suerte era enrome, el ninja no estaba y tendría que esperarlo, encendió un cigarro y comenzó a fumar. Un poco aburrido vio entrar a Megumi, ¿qué hacía ella allí?, tenía que estar cuidando de la chica, le preguntaría y aprovecharía para divertirse un rato…

-Vaya kitsune, ¿no se supone que estarías cuidando de la chiquilla?

-Ella esta bien – Megumi le quita el cigarro y lo tira – Debería dejar de una buena vez ese vicio, es muy dañino para la salud.

-Que seas una doctora no te da derecho de andar metiéndote en la vida de la gente.

-Tokio-san me agrada y no deseo que se quede viuda tan joven – Megumi alzó su ceja, que coraje le daba con Saito.

-Tu y tus paranoias – Saito sacó otro cigarro y lo encendió, inhalo el humo y luego exhalo, para el no había nada mas relajante que su tabaco.

-Usted jamás escucha a la demás gente, ¿no es así?

-Sólo cuando sé que tiene algo realmente importante que decir, no creo que tú lo tengas.

Megumi frunció el ceño, ¿Qué se creía Saito?, ya vería ese lobo malhumorado, por que a ciencia cierta ella tampoco estaba de buen humor…

-¿Y qué hace usted aquí antes que nada?, se supone que debería estar en su oficina.

-Kitsune yo trabajo en cualquier parte, vengo a unos asuntos con Shinomori, pero no está, así que debo esperarlo – Saito miro a la mujer nuevamente mientras hacía una bocanada de humo, realmente era fácil hacerla estallar – Aunque la experta en esperas eres tú, ¿ne?

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-Pero si es obvio, ¿o acaso no eres tú la que se queda en Tokio esperando a los demás?

-Saito, soy una doctora no puedo dejar a mis pacientes solamente porque…

-Eso todos lo saben, ¿fue por eso que te encontraron sustituta en Shimabara no es así? – El hombre vio la reacción que tuvo sobre la mujer, el comentario había sido de total desagrado para ella – Pero no te sientas mal, digo, ahora tu estas aquí y ella no.

-No se de que me esta hablando, y le agradezco que no me haga perder más mi tiempo, permiso.

Megumi camino hacia la puerta mas cercana atravesándola y dejando atrás a Saito, el hombre sonrió por la actitud de la chica, era tan claro que el comentario la había enfurecido, y ahora sólo le quedaba esperar que Shinomori se apareciera por allí…Si no es que antes el cabeza de pollo llegaba y también lo molestaría…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Había sido una larga mañana para Tokio, teniendo que atender a su huésped, de la cual no sabía absolutamente nada. Había intentado hablar con ella pero la chica evadía el tema con facilidad, según su punto de vista no estaba dispuesta a revelarles nada acerca de sí misma, por lo que tendría que averiguarlo por su parte.

Sigilosamente se introdujo en la habitación que la chica tenía asignada mientras ella tomaba un baño, hurgó en sus cosas mas no halló nada que le indicará quien podría ser esa muchacha. Casi rendida Tokio salio de la habitación, y justo al salir notó algo muy raro, en la puerta del cuarto no había ningún pedernal ni mucho menos un puñado de sal. ¡¡¡La chica era una mentirosa!!!, Lo había intuido y ahora tenía claras pruebas de eso, era su deber informarle a su marido de eso cuanto antes. Tomó su bolso y lo introdujo en la manga de su kimono, salio apresuradamente y dejo un recado a uno de los hombres que vigilaban su casa, antes de dar vuelta se detuvo sorprendida, la joven a la que ella hacía bañándose estaba caminando directamente a un carruaje junto a una mujer pelirroja, Tokio se giro y tomó el camino de sentido contrario, pretendiendo no haber visto nada, gran error cometió pues la mujer pelirroja se dio cuenta de su presencia y subió al carruaje…

En la guarida Tsuki Katsumi se encontraba con su hermano explicándole su encuentro con Aoshi en el cementerio, detallando todo y usando el mismo tono y ademanes para que el pudiera identificar mejor la situación. Estaba totalmente preocupada por lo que sucedería si alguien se daba cuenta de que planeaba ayudar a los oniwabanshuu, sería una deslealtad, ¿pero no había cometido ya una contra Makimachi Misato?, esta vez haría lo correcto se dijo para si. Minutos más tarde vio llegar el carruaje dónde Kyouko había salido, como lo presintió, Kyouko bajo casi corriendo y se dirigió a ella…

-Debes reunir a todos ahora mismo en la biblioteca, es urgente, pídele a tu hermano que te ayude.

-Hae Kyouko-san.

Salió a toda prisa a llamar a todos. En menos de 10 minutos estaban ya juntos en la biblioteca esperando a Kyouko…

-¿Qué trama ahora esa endemoniada mujer?

-Hiroshi respeta a Kyouko-sama – Yukime protesto como acostumbraba.

-Bueno no he dicho nada malo, sólo quiero saber que pasa con ella.

-Tal vez se va – Minami miro a todos después de su comentario, al parecer era la única que profesaba su rencor hacia Kyouko abiertamente.

-Disculpen la tardanza – Kyouko entró al salón a prisa seguida por Yamatto – Ahora que estamos todos creo que puedo empezar.

-Bien dinos lo que tengas que decir – Takeru parecía molesto, sus grisáceos ojos estaban mirando fijamente a los azules de Kyouko.

-Tu y tus impaciencias. Los he citado aquí de urgencia porque ha ocurrido un improvisto.

-¿Ha sido muy grave? – Nabiki acariciaba sus brazaletes debido a la preocupación.

-Hae, la mujer del policía esta investigándonos junto a la doctora y a las mujeres del Tetsuna.

-Eso no puede ser posible…-Yukime se quedo boquiabierta y aferró sus manos al brazo de Kouji que estaba sentado junto a ella – Si mi onnesan ha estado…

-Eso fue el detonante.

-Yo no tuve mucho que ver – Yuriko alzó la vista al frente – Cuando me enviaron a espiarlos esas mujeres ya sospechaban.

-¿Y que ha pensado hacer? – Kaito comenzaba a alarmarse.

-Yuriko se encargará de conducir a la doctora y a la esposa de Saito a la okiya. Allí empezará la acción – Kyouko los miro a todos, Minami con sus aires de grandeza no la escuchaba, Katsumi y Kaito lucían nerviosos, y la pequeña Yukime estaba al borde de las lágrimas – Kaito, tú junto a Kouji se encargarán de que nadie salga o entre a la okiya después de que les de la señal. Hiroshi y Nabiki ustedes estarán a cargo de llenar el lugar de fuego. Minami y Yukime, ambas estarán alertas por si los oniwabanshuu llegaran al lugar y…

-¿Qué piensa hacerle a la okiya de mi abuela? – Yukime estaba temblando.

-Escucha, tu ya tienes algo que cumplir no te preocupes por lo demás.

-¡¿Qué le hará?! – Yukime se levantó, Kouji la sujeto y le susurró algo al oído, luego la sacó de la habitación.

-Kyouko haré un cambio a tu plan – Yamatto se levantó y todos se irguieron en sus lugares – Yukime se quedará aquí, y Kouji junto a la doncella de Misao la vigilarán. Katsumi tú tomarás el lugar de Kouji, y a pelear por Yukime entrarás tú Misao, creo que estás lista. Kyouko, tú y yo iremos a un negocio y Takeru, quedas al mando de esto. ¿Alguna objeción?

El lugar se llenó de silencio, y todos salieron de la reunión a seguir con lo que estaban haciendo, ahora tenían una misión que cumplir y nada podía arruinarla…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sanosuke entro en el Aoiya y se dirigió al patio, estaba cansado de encontrar pistas en falso que le hacían perder el tiempo, realmente estaba muy preocupado por Misao y Kaoru, era como si la tierra se las hubiera tragado. Cierto era que solía molestarlas, pero las quería mucho y no soportaba hacerse a la idea de perderlas.

Entró en el patio y la primera figura que vio lo dejo sorprendido, Megumi sentada a orilla del pequeño estanque llorando a rienda suelta con sus manos frente a su cara, probablemente para cubrir las lágrimas que caían sin control por sus mejillas. El instinto lo obligo a acercarse a ella, se puso a su nivel doblando sus rodillas y poso sus manos en los hombros de ella, no sabía que decirle, no tenía idea de porque estaba ella llorando, ¿y si decía algo que no debía?, intentaría ser amable…

-¿Megumi te sientes bien? – La miró y sintió algo en su pecho, _"Tranquila aquí estoy contigo"_

-Hae, estoy bien – la doctora limpió sus lágrimas con sus manos y se paro quitándose las manos de Sanosuke de los hombros - ¿Hace cuánto tiempo qué estas allí parado?

-Lo suficiente para darme cuenta de que mientes. Dime que te sucede.

-Te he dicho que nada – Megumi lo miro e irguió su cabeza - ¿Y desde cuando te importa lo qué me suceda?

-Kitsune me ofendes – Sanosuke se paro también y clavó sus ojos en la mujer – Dime por que estabas llorando Megumi y no eludas el tema.

-Nada importante en realidad – Miró hacia el cielo y suspiro, las lágrimas amenazaban con resbalar de nuevo - ¿Y has encontrado algo acerca de Misao y Kaoru?

-Nada aún, fue una falsa alarma nuevamente – miro los ojos de ella al decir eso, estaba preocupada y quizá por eso lloraba – Megumi tengo un mal presentimiento, las cosas podrían ponerse muy peligrosas por aquí y estas indefensa, será mejor que si empiezan los problemas vayas a la casa del lobo y no salgas hasta que terminen.

-¿Nani? – La mirada vaga de Megumi cambió en un segundo a chispas y fuego, era tal y como Saito se lo había dicho, era increíble - ¡Cómo te atreves a decirme eso!

-Megumi no te alteres, lo que intentó decir es que…-Sano no pudo continuar su frase pues Megumi le atestó una bofetada, haciendo que el luchador posara su mano en la mejilla, ocultando así el color rojo que había adquirido por el impacto.

-Será mejor que no me dirijas la palabra Sagara.

-¡¿Y a ti qué te sucede?! – Sano gritó y sujetó a Megumi de ambos brazos

-Suéltame animal que me lastimas – La doctora no pudo contenerse más y por sus mejillas resbalaron nuevas lágrimas - ¡Si crees que yo soy como Kaoru estás muy equivocado! ¡Yo nunca te voy a perdonar Sanosuke! ¡Jamás!

Sanosuke la soltó, no creía lo que sus ojos le mostraban, Megumi lloraba sin control y no podía mantenerse en pie siquiera…

-Eh Kitsune, escucha…No…No llores…trata de permanecer calmada…sólo no llores…

-¿Quién crees que soy? ¿Misao? – Megumi estaba gritando otra vez, las palabras de Saito le habían removido el corazón – Nunca me verás así, yo nunca sería tan idiota.

-¿Se puede saber de qué hablas?

-¡¿Cómo de qué hablo?! – La doctora estaba sumamente alterada, sus emociones estaban hechas un caos.

-Megumi necesitas tranquilizarte.

-¡Déjame tranquila! ¡Es tu culpa! 

-¿Mi culpa? – Sanosuke intentaba acercarse a ella, en su vida se hubiera imaginado a la linda mujer en esas condiciones.

-¡Si no te hubieras largado esto nunca hubiera sucedido! – Megumi limpió sus lágrimas aunque más seguían cayendo – Pero como se me ocurrió que podrías ser un hombre de palabra…

-¿De qué estás hablando?

-¡De Shimabara! ¡Hablo de que te largaste, tuviste tu aventura estúpida esa mientras yo estaba esperando tu… - Megumi enmudeció al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho, ahora su respiración era rápida, y Sanosuke la observaba con asombro, intento decirle algo mas ella no escucho, lo único que hizo fue salir corriendo a las calles de Kyoto mientras las lágrimas seguían rodando por sus mejillas y un montón de cosas rondaban su mente, sobre todo, el motivo por el cuál tenía tanto rencor a Sanosuke…"_Llegaran hoy ya verán niñas…¿Qué les sucedió qué?...Sola nuevamente, pero que gran tonta eres mujer, creer que podrías llegar a algo…"…_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aoshi miro como dos niños corrían de un lado a otro por una de las estrechas calles de Kyoto, reían mientras jugaban y eso le hizo recordar a Misao de pequeña, juguetona y siempre feliz, como extrañaba la voz de ella por todo el Aoiya, extrañaba mirarla a la hora del té, todo estaba vacío sin ella. 

Al mirar al frente nuevamente se encontró con los ojos ámbar de Saito Hajime, molesto al parecer_" ¿Qué este hombre no se cansa?", el policía se acercó a él y con cierta pose autoritaria le habló…_

-Estuve esperándole en el Aoiya pero no llegó, ¿Dónde rayos estaba?

-Eso es algo que no le incumbe – El ninja dio unos cuantos pasos – Le dije que sacara a todos y cada uno de sus hombres de esto, y que no se metiera.

-Shinomori deja las paranoias, gracias a eso hemos descubierto algo más.

-No necesitamos que descubran algo, sabemos que es lo que sucede y sabemos quién las tiene, y como le dije antes es un asunto de los oniwabanshuu.

-Es un asunto policial, recuerda la matanza y el incendio – Saito se adelanto a Aoshi y sujeto el mango de su espada – No puedes obstruir nuestra investigación, seas quien seas.

-Ya le dije que no se entrometa – Aoshi sujeto el mango de sus kodachis, tendría que usar las batallas para frenar la necedad del miburo – Este asunto es de sumo peligro para quien no conozca contra lo que pelea.

-Déjate de tonterías Shinomori – Saito adoptó la posición del gatotsu ishiki – Tú y tus oniwabanshuu no podrán solos.

-Podremos mejor solos – Aoshi se posiciono para realizar su onmyo así – No saben a lo que nos enfrentamos.

-Prepárate Shinomori, pues no pretendo dejar la investigación.

Saito lanzó su ataque al mismo tiempo que Aoshi, ninguno recibió una herida fuerte, ambos lograron esquivar el ataque del oponente. El ninja tomó ventaja al realizar su Ryuusui no ugoki, desconcertando al lobo de Mibu por las múltiples imágenes de Aoshi, que claro contrarresto con su Gatotsu Ishiki nuevamente. Esta ves Shinomori salió herido, Saito no tenía ni el mínimo rasguño y decidió continuar sus ataques, Aoshi se levantó lo más rápido que pudo y esquivó el ataque, se apresuró y logró usar su técnica goko juji, haciéndole un ligero rasguño en la cara al policía molesto.

-Shinomori será mejor que te rindas.

-No lo haré – Aoshi recobró el aliento y continuo hablando – Quien debe rendirse es usted.

-No cuentes con eso.

Saito lanzó nuevamente su primer gatotsu, que Aoshi contrarresto con unos movimientos de kempo, su agilidad seguía siendo impresionante. Atacó nuevamente Saito y esta vez Aoshi no pudo esquivar con tanta facilidad, recibiendo un golpe en el brazo derecho…_" No sonrías aún pues no has ganado viejo lobo odioso"…_Aoshi colocó sus fuerzas en el kempo, usando también sus kodachis como tijeras, Saito estaba esquivando fácilmente esos ataques, pero fue alcanzado por dos ya que Aoshi volvió a usar la proyección de imágenes, el ninja era muy hábil. Los ataques parecían no estar dando efecto en ninguno, eran demasiado buenos para lastimarse demasiado…

-No seas obstinado – El lobo tomó su primer respiro – Nunca encontrarás a la comadreja si continuas con esa actitud.

-No la llames comadreja, su nombre es Misao. Y la encontraré antes de lo que crees si no te entrometes en esto.

Aoshi estaba enfadado, quería terminar con esto lo más rápido posible pero sus ataques eran esquivados con facilidad por Saito, así que se colocó en la posición de la danza de las espadas giratorias, su kaiten kenbu rokuren, Saito por su parte estaba dispuesto a terminar de una vez por todas el duelo, y asumió su posición de gatostu zeroshiki…Los dos lanzaron sus ataques pero un falló n la concentración de Aoshi lo hizo perder uno de los giros con su brazo derecho y cayó finalmente en las garras del lobo, quien aprovecho este error de su oponente para tenerlo en su poder, lanzó de nuevo su gatotsu y antes de que su nihontou tocase a Aoshi, unos abanicos se enterraron tanto en su brazo como en su espalda haciéndole caer, Aoshi alzó su mirada y se sorprendió de lo que miró…Katsumi estaba parada con sus armas en la mano y junto a ella Kaito con un caballo…No había sonreído desde que Misao desapareciera, pero de nuevo lo hizo, y con mucha sinceridad…

En el Aoiya una pequeña niña jugaba con un niño mayor que ella, al parecer se estaba divirtiendo, y entonces vio entrara a un hombre pelirrojo hacia el cual corrió sonriéndole…

-Ken-chan has regresado.

-Hae Sayuri, ¿Yahiko te ha cuidado bien?

-Hae – La niña corrió hacia su acompañante de juegos nuevamente – Yahiko-chan voy por las grullas adentro para mostrárselas a Ken-chan.

-Buena idea – El jovencito vio como la niña corrió hacia adentro de la casa y se paro para dirigirse al pelirrojo – Kenshin tengo un mal presentimiento acerca de esa niña.

-¿Oro Yahiko?

-Es decir, se parece bastante a Misao…pero siento que esa niña es más valiosa en esto de lo que creen.

-Yahiko sé que estás muy preocupado por Misao-dono y por Kaoru, pero descuida, sé que ambas están bien. Son valientes.

-Lo sé, no es eso…

-Si lo es – Kenshin sonrió – Sayuri es sólo una niñita que ha quedado huérfana, lo mejor que podemos hacer es acogerla y no mostrar prejuicios Yahiko.

-No son prejuicios.

-Todo estará bien, y verás que pronto tendremos a nuestras queridas mujeres de regreso.

-Eso espero Kenshin, que tengas razón…

Yahiko observó adentro de nuevo, estaba seguro de que esa niña encerraba mucho más, junto con los oniwabanshuu, todo eran secretos y más secretos, y él estaba dispuesto a descubrirlos para recuperar a su maestra de kendo…

************************************************************ 

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

****

No me maten porfa ^_^, porque después de tanto esperar por fin les traje el capítulo 13… Espero que les haya gustado mucho, pues aunque no me crean es el que mas trabajo me ha costado escribir. Quizá estaba corta de inspiración o pues simplemente no sabía como acomodar todo…

Lo de Soujiro fue casi improvisado todo, no sabía como iba a quedar mejor, pero así con más suspenso. Y pues ya ven que nuestra doctora tiene un corazón enorme ^^U, lástima que Sanosuke no sepa que hacer T_T es como los demás hombres….Por lo de la pelea de Aoshi y Saito, a lo mejor no ha todos les gusta y espero que me hagan saber todas sus opiniones de este capítulo tan fuera de onda, porque sé que no esperaban que Katsumi y taito llegaran de último minuto a ayudarle a Aoshi…

Muchas gracias a todos los que leen mi fanfic y que lo esperan…Espero recibir sus reviews pronto para continuar con el siguiente capítulo, donde se llevaran muchísimas sorpresas…

Sugerencias, comentarios, quejas??...Dejen un review…

Matta ne minna…                              


	15. 14a : La última pista cae:el inicio del ...

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

****

Hola!!..Aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo, ojalá que aún sigan leyendo mi fanfic ^^U…El capítulo tiene alguno que otro ataque, pero como no soy muy experta en eso de las técnicas a lo mejor encuentran uno que otro errorcito n_n…

Los personajes de Rurouni Kenshin son de Nobuhiro-sensei, no míos T_T…

Creo que como me he tardado bastante en actualizar lo más seguro es que no recuerden mucho la situación en que están los personajes, por eso aquí les pongo esto:

            Misao fue raptada por unos antiguos enemigos de los oniwabanshuu. Aoshi para encontrarla le pidió su ayuda a todo el Kenshin-gumi quien inmediatamente se puso en camino a Kyoto. Misao por su parte despierta en un lugar enorme que no conoce, sin saber quien es pues ha perdido la memoria, los enemigos se aprovechan de eso y la hacen creer que los oniwabanshuu son sus enemigos. En el Aoiya el Kenshin-gumi llega y ese mismo día son atacados por los enemigos, y para gran sorpresa son encabezados por una chica que aparentemente es Misao, ella da la orden y se llevan a Kaoru consigo. Mientras todo esto sucede Misao se entere de que el jefe de este grupo es su padre, y que tiene una hermana y además gemela. En el Aoiya todos están muy preocupados y para calmar la situación Hajime Saito menciona que ya están en la búsqueda de ambas chicas, y para esto, Seta Soujiro se les unirá. En todo el asunto, Megumi sabe algo de todo ya que estando en Tokio atendió a unas mujeres de estos enemigos. Entre tanto otros problemas surgen y resulta ser que la esposa de Saito tiene ciertas amigas de una okiya que tiene información, tanto ella como Megumi van a  investigar pero las pistas resultan muy confusas, y entre ellas hay una fotografía muy vieja, que al ser mostrada a Aoshi, revela que los enemigos fueron en un tiempo parte del oniwabanshuu. Se comete un asesinato y Kenshin y Aoshi encuentran a una niña, que les cuenta con descripción lo que escucho, ellos deciden cuidar de la pequeña. Seta es enviado a espiar a los enemigos, y además aparece una chica muy misteriosa de la cual se hacen cargo Tokio y Megumi. Aoshi descubre quienes son los enemigos, los mira y tiene una platica con una de ellos, tratando de hacerla reflexionar, después el entabla una batalla con Saito debido a que no esta de acuerdo en que el miburo este en todo el asunto. Los enemigos notan que los oniwabanshuu y sus amigos los han casi descubierto y deciden ponerle fin a la espera e iniciar la batalla…

Es sólo un pequeño resumen, espero que les sirva de guía ^^U…  

Sin más los dejo con la lectura…

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

**CAPITULO 14**

El sol salía dando el inicio del día, la brisa fresca se dejaba sentir con un leve viento, que entre sus aires anunciaba con sigilo la pelea que se avecinaba…

Misao se despertó más temprano de lo que debía, estaba nerviosa por este día tan especial, sería su primer ataque junto a los demás, aunque había notado que a su hermana no le hacía nada de gracia que ella participase en él. Se levantó de su cama y sacó las ropas que llevaría para la pelea, reviso sus armas y escogió las que mejor sabía usar. Luego salió de su cuarto dirigiéndose a donde yacía su doncella, abrió estrepitosamente la puerta y luego dio una orden…

-Necesito que me prepares un baño en este instante, y después me ayudarás a vestirme y arreglarme.

-Hae – Kaoru miro como la figura de su amiga se cernía sobre la puerta. Odiaba no poder hacer nada, pero debía confiar en Seta y en los demás – Se ha levantado más temprano de lo normal.

-Así es. Hoy tenemos algo importante que realizar – Misao irguió su cabeza y sonrio.

-Disculpe mi curiosidad pero, ¿de qué se trata?

-Pues haremos una emboscada – Sus ojos reflejaron gusto – Vamos a deshacernos de un montón de gentes que nos estorban.

-¿Na..nani? – Kaoru estaba temiendo que esa emboscada fuera para sus amigos, con suerte y se equivocaría.

-Pues digamos que tenemos cuentas que arreglar con algunas mujeres y tendremos que deshacernos de ellas. Estarán en una okiya y allí atacaremos.

-Disculpe mi indiscreción de nuevo pero, ¿Quiénes son esas mujeres para que con tanto odio diga eso?

-Una es esposa de un policía, la otra una doctora. Pero te aseguro que para mañana no siguen vivas – Misao miro los ojos asustados de la chica – Ahora ve y prepara lo que te he dicho, que no cuento con tanto tiempo.

-Hae, por supuesto.

Kaoru salio enseguida de su habitación pretendiendo ir a donde prepararía el baño de Misao, pero en vez de eso se dirigió a toda prisa a donde Seta Soujiro se encontraba descansando, sabia bien a que mujeres se había referido Misao y era necesario que informaran de eso a los del Aoiya, para que pudieran prevenir al tragedia que se veía venir..

-Soujiro-san!

-¿Kamiya-san? – Soujiro miro como Kaoru entro aprisa y muy alterada - ¿sucede algo malo?

-Tiene que ir enseguida a decirle a Kenshin que les han puesto una trampa, a Megumi y a Tokio-san, están en peligro.

-Kamiya-san ¿esta segura?

-¡Claro que estoy segura! La misma Misao me lo acaba de decir. Y si no se da prisa ellos llegaran primero y quien sabe que barbarie se cometerá.

-Descuida, enseguida partiré a informarles.

-Arigato.

Kaoru camino rápidamente para preparar el baño de Misao, y Soujiro pensó la forma más rápida de llegar: a caballo…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tokio miraba como Megumi que venía frente a ella llevaba la cabeza baja y la vista fija al suelo, desde la noche anterior no había hablado nada y en sus ojos reinaba la tristeza. Habían salido de su casa hacía casi una hora pues Koyuri les había pedido que la acompañasen a una okiya cercana, para casualidad a la okiya Tetsuna. La chica no había dicho a que iba, sólo había pedido su compañía por supuesto Tokio dijo que sería buena idea ir,  como la doctora había dormido en su casa la noche anterior pues aprovecho para llevarla también, quizás con esa salida se le levantarán los ánimos y por fin le contaría que le sucedía. Además tendría oportunidad de hablar con la señora Tetsuna y preguntarle que había averiguado hasta el momento, quizá y ya sabía algo que les ayudara con el paradero de Misao.

-Hemos llegado ya – Anuncio la joven que iba al frente a las otras dos.

-Será mejor que entremos – Indico la esposa del policía.

Las tres mujeres se encaminaron hacia dentro donde fueron recibidas por la dueña, que se llevo tamaña sorpresa al ver a Koyuri…

-Pasen a la estancia – Dijo la mujer mirando a la chica – Me da gusto que hayas venido.

-Bueno es que tenía que visitarte – La chica noto como la mujer del policía se ponía alerta, y entonces anuncio a la dueña - En un momento estoy con ustedes en la estancia, antes iré a revisar unas cosas.

-De acuerdo – Respondió la mujer, y luego, volviéndose hacia adentro de la habitación se dirigió a la esposa de Hajime Saito – Y dígame Tokio-san, ¿qué las trae por aquí?

-Venimos a acompañar a Yuri-san – Respondió la mujer – Además quise aprovechar para saber si tiene alguna información nueva que pueda sernos de ayuda.

-Información nueva no hay. Creo que tendremos que esperar un rato que mi nieta regrese, quizás ellas be algo.

-¿Nieta? – alcanzó a repetir Megumi.

-Así es.

-¿Habla de Koyuri-san? – Dijo la doctora, empezaba a tener un mal presentimiento.

-¿Koyuri?...Su nombre es Yuriko – Dijo la anciana provocando que Tokio se llevara las manos a la boca y que Megumi sintiera un escalofrío recorrerle por toda la espalda, sentía que algo no estaba bien en todo eso…

Mientras en dos carruajes se encaminaban ya listos los integrantes del grupo Tsuki listos para llevar a cabo su plan y comenzar así la venganza contra los oniwabanshuu…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En el Aoiya reinaba un aire de preocupación inmenso, cada día el lugar perdía más y más la chispa que lo caracterizaba. Los oniwabanshuu no eran los mismos sin  la pequeña Misao, ella era como un rayo de luz que iluminaba todo el lugar, sin ella todo se cernía en oscuridad, y más para la persona que se acostumbro a mantenerse de sus sonrisas, a vivir de su risa y a ver a diario a esa chica tan vivaz y llena de felicidad, Shinomori Aoshi no podía negar que se sentía vacío y con una inmensa melancolía al no poder encontrar a Misao.

En igual manera se encontraba Himura Kenshin, que seguía sintiéndose culpable por no haber impedido que se llevaran a Kaoru, por no haberla protegido como debía, y por eso, ahora no tenía ni idea de donde diablos estaba, y si estaba bien o mal.

Un ruido estremeció el Aoiya en ese instante…El sonido de un caballo y el grito de un joven que entraba corriendo dirigiéndose a Shinomori que lo miraba con algo de desconfianza…

-¡Shinomori-san!

-¿Seta qué haces aquí?

-Una emboscada…han planeado…una emboscada – La voz de Soujiro se entrecortaba por su respiración agitada.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso de emboscada Soujiro? – De atrás salió Himura que se acercaba con paso rápido al escuchar tal escándalo.

-Han preparado una emboscada – Soujiro recobro su respiración normal y continuo hablando – Van a tenderles una trampa en un lugar.

-¿Qué lugar? – Dijo Kenshin.

-¿A quien? – pregunto Aoshi.

-No se donde – Soujiro tomo aire – Pero se que a Tokio-san y  a Megumi-dono intentaran matarlas. Kamiya-san lo escucho de los labios de la misma Misao-dono, y ellos ya salieron.

- Debemos irnos a informarle de esto a Saito inmediatamente – Dijo Aoshi parándose y tomando sus kodachis – Seta, Himura, vayan a decírselo mientras nosotros nos preparamos, creo que se donde será esa trampa.

-¿De qué hablan? – Dijo Sanosuke pareciéndose tras ellos, no lo habían visto desde la noche anterior y por el gesto de su rostro no había dormido bien.

-Será mejor que tú te quedes aquí Sanosuke – Dijo Kenshin – Prepara bien tus puños porque una pelea esta punto de empezar.

-¿Alguien va a decirme de que se trata esto?

-Megumi-dono y Tokio-san están en peligro, y si no nos apuramos, quizá las encontremos muertas.

Kenshin y Soujiro salieron inmediatamente con dirección hacia dónde Saito se encontraba, mientras que Sanosuke pedía una explicación clara a Aoshi, eso de que Megumi estaba en peligro le había puesto los sentidos en desesperación…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Las horas pasaban rápido y de temprano en la mañana a Kaoru le daba ya casi la media tarde. Sus nervios más alterados de lo que normalmente estaban, impaciente de salir de ese lugar donde se encontraba, de saber que sucedía, si sus amigos estaban bien, de saber si pelearían, de saber si Kenshin pelearía…Eso para ella nunca era agradable, y es que jamás olvidaría la vez en que miro por primera vez el brillo color ámbar en los ojos del pelirrojo, los escalofríos que sintió…¿Y si volvía a suceder mientras ella estaba lejos? Su mente  estaba fuera de control, tenía que calmarse mas no podía, eso era casi imposible. Luego recordó el semblante de Misao antes de marcharse, esa no era ya la dulce Misao que ella consideraba casi una hermana. Y para romper su silencio escucho como una voz melancólica y depresiva la llamaba…

-¿Hace cuanto que se han ido?

-¿Nani? – Kaoru giro su cabeza y miro la silueta de una chica delgada, en extremo blanca y con unos ojos inundados de lágrimas – Yukime-san debería irse a dormir.

-No deseo dormir – Yukime enserio su voz – acabo de hacerte una pregunta, ¿hace cuanto que partieron?

-No más de tres horas – Respondió Kaoru notando como la chica frente a ella lucía más vulnerable que de costumbre - ¿Yumi-san daijobu desu ka?

-Daijobu ka – Dijo la chica dirigiendo su mirada al suelo.

-No debería preocuparse tanto, todo estará bien – Dijo Kaoru posando su mano en el hombro de Yukime.

-Arigato, es sólo que…sé que esto es horrible, la venganza…antes me parecía buena pero ahora sólo deseo que se acabe…-La joven no pudo más y las lágrimas comenzaron a resbalar por su mejilla – Sumimasen, no deseaba contagiarla de mi tristeza.

-No me ha contagiado – Kaoru bajo su mirar también – Es sólo que mis amigos corren peligro y estoy preocupada.

-Creo que no es la única preocupada.

Las jóvenes voltearon al escuchar una masculina voz detrás de ellas, allí parado enfundando una katana estaba Orimoto Kouji, su cabello estaba recogido como solía usarlo en batalla y una sonrisa se pintaba en su rostro…

-Estuve reflexionando y odio quedarme en la base en un ataque tan importante, ¿tú no Yukime?

-Pues…-La jovencita de 18 años se limpió las lágrimas y miro al apuesto joven - ¿Qué pretendes al decirme eso?

-Bueno sólo han enviado a asesinos linda Yukime, necesitarán tu toque dulce, y hoy más que nunca es necesaria tu presencia. Y yo he aprendido de ti que está vez están extralimitándose y saliéndose del plan.

-Insinúas que…

-Si nos apuramos llegaremos a tiempo, y creo que usted señorita debería acompañarnos, nosotros no conocemos bien el camino.

Después de que Kouji dijera eso, los tres tomaron caballos cada uno y partieron en dirección del lugar donde se realizaría la pelea…Kaoru pensando en ver a Kenshin nuevamente y Yukime en poder salvar a SU familia…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yuriko estaba perdiendo la paciencia, nadie había llegado aún y ella no podía mantener tanto tiempo allí a esas mujeres. Repentinamente miro como un carruaje se aproximaba, era conducido por Kaito y a su lado venía Katsumi, por fin era hora de la diversión…

Al ocultar el carruaje Nabiki y Hiroshi corrieron literalmente con un líquido en contenedores, Hiroshi se quedo al principio del lugar mientras que Nabiki rociaba el químico con cuidado por todo el lugar.

Minami y Misao permanecieron ocultas sobre un árbol, ambas tenían su  armamento y mientras Minami pensaba en como matar a esas molestias Misao pensaba por que todos esos lugares le eran tan familiares.

Finalmente Kaito y Katsumi tomaron sus posiciones y Yuriko entro nuevamente a la okiya, y con un paso tranquilo y despreocupado se dirigió a la estancia donde tres mujeres la esperaban para interrogarla pues mientras estuvo ausente descubrieron su secreto.  

Mientras en la comandancia de Kyoto Kenshin y Soujiro entraban apresurados hasta la oficina donde Saito Hajime revisaba unos papeles…

-¿Por qué diablos entran así a mi oficina? – Dijo el miburo levantándose y apagando el cigarrillo que tenía.

-Saito-san algo terrible esta por suceder - Dijo Kenshin cerrando la puerta tras él.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Han preparado una emboscada Saito-san – Dijo Soujiro acercándose a un mapa de Kyoto que colgaba en la pared de la oficina – No tenemos idea de donde pero es contra su esposa y Megumi-dono.

-¡¿Nani?! – Dijo Saito abriendo sus ojos - ¡¿De dónde sacan eso?!

-Eso no importa, debemos encontrar donde están en este momento, o podríamos llegar bastante tarde – Dijo Kenshin mirando junto a Soujiro el mapa.

-Creo que Tokio me comentó que saldrían, pero no recuerdo a dónde… - Saito sujeto un poco su cabeza, si tan sólo le pusiera más atención a Tokio ya estaría en camino a buscarla.

-¿Dijo con quien saldría?

-Pues dijo que con la Kitsune, y creo que con esa chica rara que se ha quedado en mi casa – Saito miro el mapa y luego se dio media vuelta – Será mejor que vengan conmigo.

-¿A dónde vamos? – pregunto Soujiro.

 -sólo síganme.

El jefe de la policía salió y dirigiéndose a dos de sus hombres además de Cho dio una orden…

-Todos deben en este instante buscar por todo Kyoto algún indicio de batalla – El okami miro el gesto de disgusto de ambos hombres y luego continuo – Y será mejor que se den prisa porque su trabajo depende de ello. Yo iré con un grupo de policías a las afueras. ¡Muévanse!

Los hombres comenzaron a agruparse, Saito salió con Kenshin y Soujiro detrás de él y reunió a un grupo de policías, luego todos salieron, debían encontrar ese lugar antes de que algo más malo pudiera suceder.

Aoshi intentaba saber el lugar donde sería la dichosa emboscada, pero aún no se le ocurría donde, Okon y Omasu habían ido juntas a investigar donde sería ese ataque, él y los demás decidieron quedarse, pero empezaba a creer que había sido una mala idea, el estaba perdiendo la paciencia, y Sanosuke que estaba junto a él decía todas las maldiciones que sabía, desde que él mismo le explicara la situación el luchador estaba en un estado de angustia total, parecía como si lo único que tuviera en la mente fuera pesimismo y se culpara de lo que sucedía según él. Para su suerte, Omasu interrumpió abruptamente en el lugar, dirigiéndose a Aoshi inicio con la palabra…

- Megumi y Tokio-san están en la okiya Tetsuna

 -¿Estás segura de eso? – Dijo Aoshi mirándola.

-Hai, nos lo ha comunicado una de las mismas geishas de esa Okiya – Omasu repentinamente poso su mano sobre el hombro de Sanosuke y le dijo – Recobra la calma, es hora de irnos por que creo que ya se nos han adelantado.

-¿Eso es lo único que saben? – Pregunto Aoshi tomando sus kodachis y enfundándolas.

-Pues nos dijo también que iban acompañadas de la nieta de la dueña, una tal Yuriko, pero a la descripción que nos dio…bueno a mí me sonó como a Yuri-san.

-¡Lo sabía! – Grito Sanosuke como volviendo a la normalidad – Esa mujer no me daba espina, debimos escuchar lo que Megumi dijo.

-Bien entonces es hora de partir – Agregó Aoshi – Dile a Shiro que vaya y de esa información a Saito. Nosotros nos adelantaremos.

-¿Crees que eso sea conveniente Aoshi-san?

-Es la forma más rápida de detenerlos.

Omasu salió directo a darle las indicaciones a Shiro, mientras Aoshi y Sanosuke salían seguidos por Kuro, Okon y el mismo Yahiko, su paso era apresurado y es que esta vez debían ir lo más aprisa posible…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La okiya Tetsuna emanaba un ambiente de tensión, la gente en su interior no tenía ni la menor idea del caos que estaba a punto de dar inicio.

En al estancia tres mujeres esperaban a otra, los problemas empezarían y un interrogatorio ya estaba formulado. Para cuando Yuriko entro en la estancia, Megumi, Tokio y su abuela estaban con caras serias y la miraban como reprochándole algo, la muchacha enseguida entendió el mensaje y se preparo para lo que venía, además, sólo tenía 10 minutos para salir del lugar…

-¿Sucede algo malo? – Dijo la hermosa joven de ojos ámbar.

-Querida será mejor que tomes asiento – Dijo la mujer de mayor edad en la sala.

-Realmente me sería de agrado tomar asiento, pero no puedo. – Yuiko noto como la doctora la miraba con desprecio y luego agregó – Si me disculpan debo retirarme.

-Tu de aquí no sales sin antes respondernos – Dijo Megumi parándose poniendose frente a la puerta.

-Doctora será mejor que me deje pasar.

-Le he dicho que no saldrá si no responde.

-¿Responder qué? No me han preguntado nada.

-¿Quién eres en verdad? – Dijo Tokio uniéndose a Megumi frente a la puerta.

-¿Nani?

-Nos ha mentido en este corto tiempo señorita – Tokio estaba ahora usando su política.

-No las entiendo y si me disculpan están obstruyendo mi paso.

-Yuriko será mejor que le contestes a estas mujeres – Ahora la abuela de la joven se unía a las otras dos.

-Bien, no me dejan otra opción – Yuriko sacó de la manga de su kimono unos pequeños dardos – Gomen nasai abuela, es hora ya de que todo sea como debe ser.

Yuriko lanzó los dardos acertando a las tres mujeres, quienes en cuanto la punta del dardo alcanzó su piel quedaron inmóviles, los dardos contenían un veneno para inmovilizar los sentidos durante un rato, para Yuriko sería suficiente tiempo así que salió y se dedico a cerrar la puerta por fuera, debía asegurarse que esas mujeres no sobrevivieran.

Por otra parte, Nabiki termino por fin de rociar todo el quimico dentro de la okiya, ahora faltaba solamente el exterior, hizo una señal a Hiroshi y este comenzó su parte del trabajo rociando la entrada principal y las partes de pequeños senderos que estaban anexos, al terminar se acerco a Nabiki y le anunció que estaba todo listo, luego ambos dejaron los recipientes y se acercaron a Kaito y Katsumi para dar la señal y que todo empezara por fin….

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El Aoiya se había quedado sin sus guerreros, ahora sólo estaba Okina junto a la pequeña Sayuri, esperando tener noticias de lo que sucedía. La pequeña niña estaba dormida, y Okina sentado viendo hacia el patio cuando pudo escuchar como unos pasos resonaban en el Aoiya dirigiéndose hacia donde se encontraban. Se levanto pensando que era alguno de los oniwabanshuu pero avanzar por el corredor pudo notar que las personas que estaban viéndole atentamente no era nadie de los habitantes del Aoiya, eran dos siluetas que sólo le traían malos recuerdos…

Sanosuke finalmente vio como la okiya empezaba a aparecer a su vista, corrió más aprisa seguido de Aoshi y los demás, repentinamente, empezaron a ser atacados por flechas que venían de unos árboles. Omasu y Okon corrieron justo al pie de los árboles cada una, pero antes de que pudieran subir varios hombres vestidos de negro las atacaron, Kuro les ayudo y justo cuando Aoshi se les iba a unir unas kunais le rozaron el hombro izquierdo, giro su vista pero no pudo ver a su atacante, nuevamente unas kunais pasaron cerca de él, pero esta vez por su pierna, y un segundo después sintió como algo atravesaba su hombro derecho…

-Jamás debes confiarte de nada.

Aoshi se giro al escuchar esa voz y lo que miro lo hizo sorprenderse, era la misma joven que había atacado el Aoiya hacía tiempo, la gemela de Misao, así que eso significaba que Misao debía estar ahí también, pero ¿Dónde?...

-Es una cobardía atacar por la espalda comadreja.

-¿Nani?

Aoshi vio como Sanosuke derribaba a la chica, y como esta se levantaba furiosa sacando una especie de espada de su rara vestimenta de color rojo y dirigía un ataque hacia el luchador, que con suerte esquivo el ataque y le ayudo a levantarse, su hombro estaba mal herido pero eso no le impediría luchar…

-¿Eso es todo lo que puedes dar? – Dijo Sanosuke a la muchacha en tono burlesco.

-Eso es el comienzo – Respondió ella empuñando nuevamente la espada y tomando una posición recta con el filo hacia arriba, luego bajo el filo y antes de que iniciará el ataque murmur

-Es lindo el olor a fuego,¿no lo creen?

Sanosuke se giro un poco y miro como las llamas avanzaban hacia la okiya, y como un impulso corrió hacia allá, pero antes de acercarse demasiado alguien se poso frente a él, una silueta muy conocida por él, y lanzó un ataque de kunais en su contra…

-De aquí no pasarás.

-Kami….¿Qué te paso comadreja?

-¿Nani?

-¡Shinomori! – grito Sanosuke antes de seguir corriendo hacia donde las llamas se habrían paso.

Aoshi volteo al escuchar el grito de Sanosuke y lo que miro lo dejo totalmente sorprendido, Misao estaba de pie desenfundando una espada y se dirigía hacia el a una rápida velocidad. Él sacó una de sus kodachis y pudo detener a la chica. Estaba sorprendido de ver nuevamente a Misao…

-Misao…-susurró Aoshi deteniendo nuevamente otro ataque de la joven.

-¡Aoshi-san cuidado!

Aoshi apenas y tuvo tiempo de moverse para no recibir el impacto que venía directo hacia él por parte de Minami, cuando estuvo de nuevo en pie viendo hacia el frente distinguió que quien había gritado había sido ni más ni menos que Kaoru, que se acercaba corriendo junto a una chica de cabellos largos y azulados. Aoshi empezó a sentir que algo se clavaba nuevamente en su brazo, notó que era una kunai y vio a Misao preparándose para proseguir atacando, estaba en un dilema, no deseaba atacar a Misao pero tampoco deseaba morir aún, así que desenfundo sus kodachis y optó por la opción que le pareció más lógica…Pelear y poder regresar vivo al Aoiya junto con Misao…

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:  
  
**Espero que hayan entendido este capítulo y que haya sido de su agrado, no lo hice más largo pues porque se me estaban agotando las ideas, incluso aún no estoy muy convencida de lo que escribí pero espero que a ustedes si les haya gustado…

En la parte que puse que unos hombres vestidos de negro atacaban  Omasu y Okon debo aclarar que son como…¿empleados?¿esclavos?...no se que palabra usar, pero lo que intento decir es que trabajan para Minami y compañía….

El próximo capítulo es la segunda parte de este, donde sabrán que dónde están Megumi y Tokio, sabrán quienes eran las personas que llegaron con Okina, Kenshin y Saito llegarán, y verán que resulta de la pelea de Misao y Aoshi….

Sugerencias, comentarios, quejas??...Dejen un review…

Matta ne minna… 


End file.
